<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dark, the light, the magic between: book one by themidnightartemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070096">the dark, the light, the magic between: book one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightartemis/pseuds/themidnightartemis'>themidnightartemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dark, the light, the magic between [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Dark Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, House Elves, Magic, Muggle-born, Not Beta Read, Orphans, Prophecy, Protective Ben Solo, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Secrets, Slow Burn, Wizarding World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightartemis/pseuds/themidnightartemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly thirty years after the Great Wizarding War that defeated Darth Sidious's empire, the wizarding world remains in a fragile peace. The fate of the wizarding world is unknown as the forces of evil seek to take back the power they once knew. </p><p>Rey Niima is completely oblivious to this all, until one day a wizard called Obi-Wan Kenobi appears on the doorstep of Jakku Orphanage. He offers her a life of magic far away from her grey rooms of Jakku at a magical place called Hogwarts. </p><p>Little does she know, Rey's journey will be anything but easy. Danger lurks around every corner, trying to draw her in. None is more tempting than a dark-haired boy who may just be her own worst enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dark, the light, the magic between [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Girl in the Orphanage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic. </p><p>Magic! </p><p>Magic was real? Really real? </p><p>Rey stared up at the man in strange crimson robes and a funny pointed hat. She was quite sure that her eyes were larger than saucers, her mouth gaping as she processed the information. The man flicked his wand once more and the frog he held in his hand turned back into a pencil at once. </p><p>The man called himself Obi-Wan Kenobi, which was absolutely the strangest name Rey had ever heard in her life. His eyes twinkled with a youthful glow despite having a greying beard and long grey hair. There were dusty, sandy brown streaks still in it, but Rey had no idea how old he might be. “So you see, Rey. Magic is quite real. And you are a witch.”</p><p>“A witch?” Rey pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn’t help thinking about all the inexplicable events her life had to offer. Bullies who would suddenly start levitating. Broken treasures inexplicably fixed. One time, she even made Mrs. Dursly’s eraser sprout frog’s feet and hop away. No one could ever put it on her. How could they? Rey had thought she was going crazy, but it really was her doing all of that. </p><p>“You’ve done things. Unexplainable things, haven’t you, Rey?” Obi-Wan’s eyes are kind, but curious as if he knew what she had been thinking about. Was mind reading a magic power? </p><p>Rey doesn’t want to get in trouble, but she nods anyway. “Is that bad?”</p><p>“Bad?” Obi-Wan chuckles. “No, quite the opposite. Many young witches and wizards your age have some trouble controlling their magics. Accidental levitations and such. I would like to help you control your magic, Rey.”</p><p>“Are you… Here to adopt me?” Rey glanced around the grey and morose room. The walls might have once been a mint blue or green, but now they were faded and brown. The paint is peeling away and there are water leak stains on the ceiling. Even the window is clouded with dust. The beds are hard and squeaky. It was the sort of place you put things you want to forget about. Rey had gotten used to it. </p><p>“No, I have not.” Obi-Wan’s eyes fill with sadness for a moment and Rey frowns. She doesn’t like being pitied. “I have however come to offer you a spot at my school.”</p><p>“Would I have to come back here?” Rey perks up at that. </p><p>“Not if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you start out with that.”</p><p>That pulls a deep and hearty chuckle from Obi-Wan’s lips. “My apologies, Miss Niima. I did not mean to keep the good news from you. I can see already that Hogwarts will have a bright mind walking along its halls.”</p><p>Rey beamed and grew red at the compliment. She wasn’t the best in school anyway. But this would be different. This was magic school. Her stomach fluttered with excitement. And it didn’t matter if it was named Hogwarts. It was better than Jakku Orphanage. </p><p>“Were my parents witches and wizards? Did you know them?” Rey’s face fell at the look on Obi-Wan’s face. </p><p>“I’m afraid I do not know, Miss Niima. Some witches have parents who are both magical, some with only one, some with both Muggles as their parents. But, no, I am afraid I do not know your parentage.”</p><p>“Would they… Would they be able to find me? When they come back for me?” Rey’s voice was small. They said they would come back for her. That was her first and only memory of them. </p><p>“Yes, your guardians here will be apprised of your whereabouts, even if they do not understand them. Your parents will be able to find you, I promise.”</p><p>Rey lets out a deep sigh. “Okay. Good.”</p><p>“Classes at Hogwarts do not start for just over a week from now. One of our many professors will be stopping by to collect you and help you gather supplies and get you to where you need to be.” Obi-Wan rose from his seat beside her bed and dusted off his robes. “I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Niima.”</p><p>He went to leave but stopped as if he were forgetting something. He took out a letter and handed it to me. “I almost forgot. Here is your letter. Toodle-oo!”</p><p>I stared at the man as he left hardly believing my eyes or how instantly my life had completely changed. After he was gone, the only thing to stare at was the letter. Written in green ink on the front in the prettiest penmanship Rey had ever seen was: </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Ms. Rey Niima </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Jakku Orphanage, Room 11 </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> 140th Outer Rim Way </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> London, England </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Rey stared at it in disbelief. They knew where she stayed. The exact room. But of course they did. They were magic! And she was too. That was much harder to believe. Rey turned the letter over and ran her finger over a red spot of wax emblazoned with the school seal. It was almost too perfect to break. Rey held the letter in her hands and laid back in her threadbare bed. She was leaving Jakku. It was almost too good to be true. So many questions raced through her head. Did dragons exist? What about fairies and unicorns? What did Muggle mean? Would she have to wear the same strange robes as Obi-Wan?</p><p>Rey tentatively reached her hand out and tried to make magic. She wasn’t sure what she was trying to accomplish, but she could swear she felt something. </p><p>Finally, Rey’s curiosity got the better of her and she carefully opened the letter, managing to keep the beautiful seal intact. Rey lost count of how many times she read it over and over again.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Headmaster: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Ms. Rey Niima, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yours sincerely, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Ahsoka Tano Deputy Headmistress </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>The next page was a list of school supplies, reading: </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1.Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Hermione Bagwa </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> A History of Magic by Loden Greatstorm </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Magical Theory by Mace Windu </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Galen Erso </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Nambi Ghima </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Magical Drafts and Potions by Luminara Unduli </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Greef Karga </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Qui-Gon Jinn </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> OTHER EQUIPMENT </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> 1 wand </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> 1 set glass or crystal phials </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> 1 telescope </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> 1 set brass scales </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Well, that answered some questions, but it left Rey with so many more. Rey fell asleep that night clutching the letter to her chest. She dreamed of dragons and magic and hope for the adventure Hogwarts had in store for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darkness With a Side of Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chewbacca paused, his eyes dark and serious. “There is something you must know, Rey. There is good magic. And there is bad magic. Bad magic corrupts your very soul. It can make you into something less than human. I hope that you never meet someone who has mastered it.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey could hardly sleep the night before she was due to leave. She was up much too early and had already packed her small bag of things before the caretakers had even gotten up to make breakfast. Her bag of things was small, just some clothes and random things she had found. Most notable out of all of them was a small locket. She had been wearing it when they found her. Rey had never been able to get it open and she was too scared of breaking it to try anything drastic. </p><p>Rey placed the necklace around her neck and bounded down the old splintery stairs. She was greeted by a grumpy Mr. Plutt, the housekeeper. Rey hated him and tried her best to stay away, which was impossible in such a small orphanage. He liked to pretend that children didn’t exist, and that was okay with her. </p><p>She didn’t know when this mysterious professor would come, but Rey hoped it was soon. She set down at the kitchen table where she had spent many, many meals with her caretakers and other kids at the home. She was alone, like usual. And the house was quiet with still sleeping people. Rey watched the door, practically vibrating as she waited for the sound of the bell. </p><p>The bell rang precisely at eight o’clock, which was technically the open time for the Orphanage. Rey raced to the door without waiting for a caretaker and swung it open. </p><p>Her eyes went wide as she stared up and up and up until kind brown eyes looked down at her from above a massive brown beard. He was quite possibly the largest man Rey had ever seen. </p><p>“You must be Rey.” The man’s beard shifted and he seemed to be smiling, though it was hard to tell under that much hair. </p><p>“Are you from Hogwarts?” </p><p>“I am. The groundskeeper, precisely. Chewbacca.” The giant stuck his hand out to shake hers and she took it, her hand dwarfed in comparison to his. Rey stepped back to let him in and he had to duck and shimmy just to get through the door. </p><p>Her mood was fizzled out instantly by the sound of slippered feet on the stairs. “Rey Niima. You know you’re not supposed to open the door for strangers. Get back in your room.”</p><p>Rey’s heart pounded and she glanced at Chewbacca hoping he was scarier than he seemed. He huffed. “Right. I’m here to take Rey Niima to school. Orders of Headmaster Kenobi. He has the letters and paperwork… Ahhhh.”</p><p>The giant patted his enormous coat which seemed to have countless pockets until he found a bundle of papers. He handed it to the thin, prickly caretaker who narrowed her eyes and took it from him. The woman huffed, not even looking at the papers. “Fine. Take her. She’s your trouble now.”</p><p>Normally that would have resulted in me spiking her soup with dirt, but today was different. Today, Rey was leaving. Rey dashed out of the house and down the steps and through the gate to the street. There wasn’t a car like she had expected, but a motorcycle with a sidecar attached to it. Chewbacca lumbered down the steps behind her and squeezed through the gate. </p><p>Rey stared at the bike. “Is this what we’re taking?”</p><p>“Yep. Get in, kid.”</p><p>“This is so cool.” Rey jumped into the sidecar and put on the helmet she found inside. She set her bag of things at her feet after pulling out her sweater. The London air was extra chilly this morning. </p><p>“All set kid?” Chewbacca sat on the motorcycle and Rey was almost surprised that it didn’t buckle under his weight. </p><p>“Are we going straight to Hogwarts?”</p><p>“Not quite, kid. We have to get you a few things for class. And then we’ll have a stay at the Leaky Cauldron and I’ll get you to the train tomorrow morning.” </p><p>“The Leaky Cauldron?” </p><p>“It’s in London. Not far.” The bike roared to life, nearly deafening Rey. They raced through the streets, passing easily through morning traffic until they came to a dilapidated pub entrance on a quiet street. Rey would not have noticed it on any other day, despite the black cauldron sign hanging above the door. </p><p>Chewbacca left the motorcycle parked out front seemingly not caring about the very obvious <em> NO PARKING </em> sign. He went through the door of the pub even though it didn’t look very open. Rey walked in after him clutching her bag. </p><p>What laid beyond was so much more than Rey could have dreamed. Sweeping rafters rose high above her, hazy with smoke and the morning sun. It was relatively dim and quiet and morose, similar to the orphanage, but here there was more to it. Magic. Rey could almost feel it against her skin in the air. </p><p>“Maz,” Chewbacca grunted. At first, I couldn’t see who he was talking to until a tiny woman with thick glasses that made her eyes huge came out from behind the bar. </p><p>“Chewie! What a pleasure. What a pleasure.” The woman’s giant eyes turned to me. She regarded me with a glint of curiosity. “And who do we have here?”</p><p>“This is Rey Niima. Rey, this is Professor Maz Kanata.”</p><p>“Just Maz here, Chewie. None of that formal stuff here.” Maz shook her finger at him and laughed. “Kenobi can’t have me until tomorrow. No sooner.”</p><p>Chewbacca chuckled. “We will need two rooms tonight.”</p><p>She stared at me a moment longer before wiping her hands on the towel at her waist. “Of course, of course. Breakfast?”</p><p>Chewbacca grunted what must have been a yes and we sat down at an empty table. He picked up a newspaper that had been left on the table and started reading it while I looked around. There weren’t many other people here. A skinny man sat reading a book by a roaring fire while he sipped his coffee. There was a stomping of feet as a woman and two kids came running down the stairs. They didn’t stay, however, slipping out another door opposite the one we came in. </p><p>It was only then that Rey’s eyes drifted to the newspaper Chewie was reading. ‘<em> The Daily Prophet’ </em>was scribbled across the top, and just below it was a black and white picture of an older woman in robes. Her hair was perfectly placed in two buns on either side of her head. Rey nearly fell out of her chair when the woman turned and smiled at her. “They move!”</p><p>“Well, yes, dear. What else are they supposed to do?” Maz appeared with a tray of food and drink. “Just stand there?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Maz laughed. “Oh, you muggle-born ones are always the best. Curious. You’ll get used to it. One of my best friends was a painting for a while. She’s around here somewhere. Coffee or juice?”</p><p>Rey wasn’t sure what to make of everything the woman had just told her. “Ah… Juice.”</p><p>Maz poured her a cup of an orange looking juice and gave Chewbacca a pot of coffee. She laid two plates of a fry-up down on the table. Rey’s was half the size of Chewbacca’s, but she still wondered if she could eat it all. It was more than she had ever gotten in a day. Rey dug in. It was the best breakfast she had ever had. Chewbacca folded his paper and started in on his meal, too. </p><p>“Who’s that lady?” Rey asked around a mouthful of egg and gestured to the front of the paper. </p><p>“Oh, that’s Prime Minister Leia Organa. One of the best witches in all the kingdoms.” Chewbacca’s face instantly falls into a happier time, as if he was remembering something. </p><p>“Do you know her?”</p><p>“She’s a close friend. Yes. We fought together in the…” He glanced at me as if he was trying to figure out if he should say anything or not. “Well, a war. That happened a long time ago.”</p><p>“A war?” </p><p>“Yes,” Chewbacca grunted. “I’m not sure how much of this Headmaster Kenobi wants me telling you. But, your classmates will all know. Those who have wizarding parents, at least. I can do my best to explain.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Well, about thirty years ago, it was a really dark time for the wizarding world. Lots of bad people with lots of bad ideas. Got the idea that muggleborns shouldn’t be allowed to be witches and wizards. Wanted everyone to be Purebloods- people who have an unbroken lineage of wizarding blood on both their mother and father’s side. It’s a bad idea, Rey. Lot of people think that purebloods are more powerful, better somehow. It’s all a bunch of sh- crap.”</p><p>“Muggleborn?”</p><p>“Witches and wizards born from non-magical parents.” Chewbacca had already finished his plate and was drinking coffee directly from the pot now. “The people who believed that there should only be purebloods in charge came into power in the Ministry. They tricked everyone into handing over control to the one man who would destroy them. He was called Prime Minister Palpatine. But he went by another name. Darth Sidious.”</p><p>Chewbacca paused, his eyes dark and serious. “There is something you must know, Rey. There is good magic. And there is bad magic. Bad magic corrupts your very soul. It can make you into something less than human. I hope that you never meet someone who has mastered it.”</p><p>“What happened?” Rey was completely entranced in the story. </p><p>“A Resistance was formed. Darth Sidious was killed along with his apprentice, Darth Vader. There are still those who would support him. Some who say that Darth Sidious never died, not truly. Magic can be used for many good things, yes. But, also horrible evils.” </p><p>A shiver raced down Rey’s back at his words. In her week of relentless dreams of magic, she had never pictured a darkness to it. She would be lying if it all didn’t excite her just a little bit. Maybe a lot.</p><p>The giant groundskeeper finally seemed to have his fill and Rey was completely stuffed. He stood and thanked Maz who was- Rey stared at the cups which seemed to be cleaning themselves. Maz winked at her. </p><p>Rey followed Chewbacca out of the same door the mother and her kids went and she found herself in a little alleyway. Rey stared at the brick wall that Chewie seemed to be studying intently. Was it supposed to do something?</p><p>“Can never remember…” Chewbacca grumbled and pulled a stick out of his pocket. <em> No, a wand. </em> Rey reminded herself. His looked a lot worse for wear than Obi-Wan’s had. After a moment, Chewbacca tapped several bricks. A second passed and Rey was starting to get concerned when the bricks began to move. Rey gasped. They moved of their own accord, rolling away to form an archway that looked out onto a narrow, bustling street. It was unlike any street Rey had ever seen before. There were no cars, only a path lined with shops that Rey had never even heard of. </p><p>Cauldrons and owls and colorful robes and witches in hats filled Rey’s vision. People stared at shop windows and walked together chatting. The alley extended far beyond what Rey could see and all she wanted to do was explore. </p><p>“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Miss Niima.” Chewbacca surveyed ahead of him then patted down his jacket. “Merlin’s beard. Where did I put that? Do you have the list, kid?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” I pull the letter out from my bag where I had attempted to keep it from creasing. “It says I need a uniform, one wand, one cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), one set glass or crystal vials, one telescope, and one set brass scales. How… I don’t have any money.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t bring herself to meet Chewbacca’s eyes. She couldn’t pay for any of this. The most she had was five pounds in change. </p><p>“Ah, yes. Headmaster Kenobi has funds for you.”</p><p>“He does?” Rey’s eyes went wide. </p><p>“You are not the first orphan witch, Rey. Hogwarts will take care of you.” Chewbacca patted Rey’s head and her knees nearly buckled with the force, but she felt the rush of affection all the same. This was finally her chance to belong, even just a little bit. “Knowing the Headmaster, your uniform, cauldron, phials, telescope, scales, and books are all already up in your rooms.”</p><p>“What are we here for then?”</p><p>“A wand.” Chewbacca starts off down the alleyway. “There’s only one place any young witch or wizard gets their wands. Ilum Wands.”</p><p>Rey stared into the windows of shops trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was inside. One held brooms, which a huge crowd of people had gathered around. Rey wasn’t sure why they were so excited about household items. They passed a bookstore and an ice cream shop that had Rey’s mouth-watering despite how full she was from breakfast. </p><p>They passed in front of large stone pillars at the entrance of a bank and Rey gasped as the door opened and she could peek inside. Were those… Goblins? Rey didn’t know of a better word to describe the bank’s employees. One caught her eye and scowled and shut the door again. When she looked the other way, Rey’s eyes stopped on a dark entrance to another alleyway. It sent shivers down her spine. Chewbacca caught her craning her neck to see what was down that way. </p><p>“Knockturn Alley. Bad place. Worse wizards and witches. Best stay out of there. Keep coming, kid.”</p><p>Rey’s interest peeked at his words, but she let herself be drawn away from the alley and followed the groundskeeper still. They passed a shop full of owls and bats and cats and all sorts of creatures. Rey stopped and stared at an orangey-brown owl with huge eyes and a cute face. He was tiny compared to the giant snow owl he was next to. He was a Northern Saw-whet owl, according to the tag. Rey cooed at him for a few minutes and he seemed to enjoy her company. Chewbacca grunted and Rey tore herself away from the little guy. </p><p>Tucked away, near the end of the alley was a dark, protruding storefront. In fading golden letters <em> ‘Ilum Wands: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.’ </em>was painted above the windows. A lantern hung in the window, but other than that it was quiet. Rey suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Chewbacca went through the doors first causing a bell to chime. Rey followed him into the candlelit space. </p><p>The room inside was small, with just a few places to sit and a large counter. The wall behind the counter was filled with small boxes all piled together with very little order. There was a curtain hiding a doorway and it moved out of the way to reveal a very old, very wrinkly old wizard. He looked both sprightly and as if a breeze would knock him straight over. He wore deep green and brown robes as if a forest had come and swallowed him up. His eyes lit up at the sight of them and he clasped his hands together. “Ash, Dragon Heartstring Core, 13 inches, flexible. Chewbacca.”</p><p>“Master Yoda.”</p><p>“Saw I last, your wand was looking worse for wear. Taking care of it are you?” The old wizard tapped his fingers on the countertop. </p><p>Chewbacca grumphed and glanced down at me. “I will be back in a moment to pay for your wand.”</p><p>The groundskeeper shuffled out of the small shop and Rey was left alone. A calm quiet fell over them and she got the sense that this Master Yoda was studying her. Rey looked around the room until she was satisfied and finally landed on the man. “How do I pick?”</p><p>“Ah, pick the wizard, the wand does.” Master Yoda laughed. Rey was trying to figure out if he was talking in riddles when the wandmaker puttered back behind the curtain humming a strange tune. Rey stayed where she was, and he came back a moment later, with a long thin box in his hand. He opened it and placed it on the counter. Rey stepped forward to see what was inside. </p><p>“Ash. Phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Ridgid.” Master Yoda eyed her expectantly and Rey slowly picked up the wand from its box. She stared at it. There was a little buzz of energy at her fingertips. “Give it a wave.”</p><p>Rey waved the wand and glass curio case on the shelf in front of her exploded. Rey laughed in shock. Had she really done that? Master Yoda plucked the wand from her grasp. </p><p>“No. Absolutely not.” He muttered and disappeared once more. </p><p>The next wand he gave her was Cypress, Unicorn tail hair, twelve inches, and flexible. This one gave her a shower of sparks that emanated from the tip and nearly caught a pile of papers on fire. This, too, was plucked from her hand. “Not quite. Close. But not quite. I wonder...”</p><p>Rey thought she saw the wandmaker’s eyes grow a little darker. He returned with another box and opened it, looking inside. “Many powerful witches and wizards have held a wand of Yew. This one…”</p><p>Master Yoda trails off, a distant look in his eye. He snaps back to her suddenly and offers the box to her. “Go on.”</p><p>Rey peered in at the wand. It was a light, warm yellow, almost like sunshine. Beautiful carvings of flowers and vines wrapped around its hilt. Rey wrapped her hand around the wand. Warmth and light flooded her and seemed to burst from her skin. Her hand fit perfectly around the hilt of the wand and Rey could feel her energy mixing with it. Almost as if the wand were saying hello. </p><p>Master Yoda stared at her and Rey saw both wonder and fear inside. “Strange the ways of magic are.”</p><p>“What does this mean?”</p><p>“Your wand, that is. Yew. With a core of Kyber Horn. Eleven inches. Unyielding. Indeed strange.” Master Yoda’s fuzzy grey eyebrows came together. </p><p>“Strange how?” This was all strange to her. </p><p>“The wood that your wand is made from came from a very particular tree. You see, when yew wands are buried with their owner, they can sometimes plant themselves and create a new tree. Kybers, the horn of which makes up your core, are elusive magic creatures. Little is known about them, but they are very powerful and very ancient. The particular Kyber that produced your core also produced another which also has left my shelves. Very curious.”</p><p>Rey still had no idea what any of this meant or why this was important. She listened anyway, drawn in by the confusion of emotions on Master Yoda’s face. He did not look like the type to express them often. He was now, however, lost in thought and did not seem to be coming back any time soon. </p><p>At that moment, the door opened behind her and the bell chimed overhead. Rey turned around to see the giant of a groundskeeper duck through the doorway. He met Rey with a broad smile. </p><p>“Since yer birthday was yesterday and I’m sure that woman didn’t get you anything, I got you something.” Chewbacca held out what he was hiding behind his back and Rey stared at it in shock. </p><p>No one had ever given her a birthday present, much less an owl. Rey stared at the tiny creature in the cage and it gave her a grumpy glare at being awoken from his nap. Rey couldn’t remember the last time she had been this happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait! Before you click away, drop a comment on what house you think Rose, Rey, and Finn will get into!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wands, Frogs, and Beans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey took a deep breath and ran towards the brick wall. She felt as if she had passed through something cool and she opened her eyes. The rest of King’s Cross had disappeared completely and had been replaced with a single platform, bustling with people. Not just people, but witches and wizards of every age and kind. Rey felt a laugh bubble up from her. She glanced at Rose and the girl gave her a brilliant smile. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey spent her evening alone in the small Leaky Cauldron room. A trunk had been waiting for her thereafter dinner with Chewbacca in which he had carefully explained the strange money system of the wizarding world to her. The trunk was brown and obviously second hand, but the initials had been changed so that they read R.N. Rey Niima. Rey had never been so excited to open a trunk before. </p><p>She cracked open the lid and found that it was full to the brim with clothes and books and instruments. Her heart raced as she pulled out the uniforms. Black robes, jumpers, white button-downs, ties, and black shoes. Rey carefully laid them out on her bed before trying them on. Somehow they all fit. They were hers. All hers. There was even a dusty orange sweater, a pair of jeans, and a pair of trainers. Rey didn’t care if they were leftovers from other students. It was more than she could have ever imagined.</p><p>Rey stared at the cauldron and the glass vials and wondered if she would really be making potions and brews in just a few days' time. The telescope had a few dings and one of the legs was a little wonky, but Rey felt it was the most beautiful, most expensive thing she had ever touched. </p><p>Last, books. They were worn and loved and abused, but they contained the knowledge Rey had been so desperately seeking. Rey poured through them, though most of it was confusing and she wasn’t sure how much use Twenty Ways to Polish Your Wand was. One or two ways, maybe, but twenty? Rey poured over the spells but refrained from trying any out, remembering how she nearly burned down the wand shop. </p><p>Rey grabbed her new wand and turned it in her fingers as she read <em> A History of Magic. </em>The wand felt so comforting, so right in her hand, like it was an extension of herself. Porg gave a soft hoot and drifted down from the rafters to sit on Rey’s shoulder as she read. </p><p>Rey woke up to a knock on her door as a train raced by, shaking the entire building. She peeled her face off of <em> A History of Magic </em>which had apparently put her right to sleep. She jumped up and looked at the disaster of a room she had left and began to quickly pack everything into her trunk. Porg glared at her angrily as she shut the door of his cage on him. Rey jumped into her new-to-her jumper and tied up her shoes.</p><p>When she opened the door, Chewbacca was waiting outside for her patiently. “Alright, kid. Breakfast, then we get you to King’s Cross.”</p><p>Rey happily followed the giant groundskeeper down the stairs into the main room of the Leaky Cauldron. Maz was at the bar, and Rey wondered if she ever left. Breakfast was a large helping of eggs and toast and more of that juice that Rey had discovered was Pumpkin juice. </p><p>She finished breakfast quickly, eager to get going. And they walked outside to see her trunk already strapped to the motorcycle and a very, very grumpy Porg sitting in the sidecar. It was going to be a long journey for him. </p><p>Rey climbed in and put on her helmet and placed Porg securely between her feet. The motorcycle roared to life and they were racing through the streets once more.</p><p>It had been years since Rey had been to King’s Cross Station, and it was as busy as ever. She had only been there due to a rare field trip with the Orphanage, which of course ended in disaster. Caused by Rey. Though she hadn’t known then that she had been the one to make the trolly take the caretaker out. Rey still got blamed for it. They always blamed her. </p><p>They finally found parking and Chewbacca nervously checked the time on a huge pocket watch. He grumbled. “I’ll walk you in, kid. But I have to get going and so do you. Train leaves at 11 precisely. And if you aren’t on the platform before then, you’ll be stuck. </p><p><em> Stuck? </em>Rey nodded anyway. She could find a train platform, no problem. Chewbacca unloaded her trunk from the back of the bike and Rey grabbed a severely disgruntled Porg. They crossed the street and walked through the doors of King’s Cross. Rey gaped at the flurry of people and activity around her. People stopped to stare at Chewbacca as they walked by, but Rey was thankful that he was hard to lose in a crowd. They found a trolley and Rey placed Porg on top of her trunk. Chewbacca kept checking his pocket watch, growing more and more flustered by the minute. </p><p>Finally, after the umpteenth time of checking it, Chewbacca pulled out a ticket and handed it to her. “I’ve got to go kid. Can’t be running late on this one, unfortunately. The platform is just down that way. Run straight between the nine and ten.”</p><p>“What?” Rey took the ticket from him and looked down at it. When she looked back up, he was already disappearing through the crowd. “Nine and three-quarters?”</p><p>Rey steeled herself and pushed her way through the crowd of people. She found platforms nine and ten easily enough, but no nine and three-quarters. Rey stared at her ticket. Was this some kind of sick joke? It couldn’t be. She had seen Diagon Alley, felt her wand in her hand for the first time. That wasn’t something that could be faked. So where the hell was platform nine and three-quarters. </p><p>“Come on girls! Hogwarts won’t wait for you. Paige, stop riding your trolley, you’re going to take out a Muggle, and then what?”</p><p>Rey’s ears perked up at the motherly voice rising above the din of the crowd. She looked up from her ticket and found the source- a small, round woman in purple robes with dark hair. Two girls pushed trolleys at her side with trunks similar to Rey’s. The older girl who had been riding the trolley begrudgingly got off of it and took one of the owls her mother was holding. The mother smiled, “Alright, off with you.”</p><p>Rey watched as the girl, Paige, raced at a brick pillar at full speed. Rey gasped as she disappeared into the brick instead of crashing right into it. The mother turned to the other girl, who was younger, about Rey’s age. “Alright, now you Rose.”</p><p>“Wait!” Rey pushed her trolley over to them before they could also disappear into the brick. “Are you going to Hogwarts?”</p><p>The woman tilted her head. “Why yes, of course, dear.”</p><p>“How… How do you get to the platform?” </p><p>“Oh, you must be a first-year as well, like my Rose.” The woman beamed and Rey glanced at the girl beside her. She beamed, though she seemed a little nervous. “Here, you can watch Rose.”</p><p>Rose glanced nervously at her mother and then steeled herself. She raced towards the bricks and disappeared. Rey stared at the place where she once was. “So you just run at it?”</p><p>“Yes, dear. Try to hit the center or you might fall as you come out on the other side.”</p><p>Rey took a deep breath and ran towards the brick wall. She felt as if she had passed through something cool and she opened her eyes. The rest of King’s Cross had disappeared completely and had been replaced with a single platform, bustling with people. Not just people, but witches and wizards of every age and kind. Rey felt a laugh bubble up from her. She glanced at Rose and the girl gave her a brilliant smile. </p><p>“Come on, let’s get our stuff loaded and find a compartment. The fourth years always take the best ones.” It took a second for Rey to realize that the bubbly girl beside her was actually speaking to her. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Rey. Rey Niima.”</p><p>“I’m Rose.” The girl stuck her hand out and Rey shook it as Rose’s mother appeared behind them. </p><p>“Come on girls. Not a lot of time. Train leaves in ten minutes.” Rose’s mother shooed us forward towards the brilliant black and red and gold train in front of us. Steam and smoke billowed from its smokestacks. Rey and Rose left their trolleys and awkwardly carried their trunks and owls onto the train. Each compartment bustled with students and energy. They took the first empty compartment they could find and Rose popped open the window to wave goodbye to her mother. </p><p>“Have fun at school, my love! Write to me!” Rose’s mother waved from the platform. Rey got her trunk up into storage as the last whistle blew and the conductor made the last call. She leaned out the window with Rose to wave goodbye as the train pulled away, though she had no one to wave goodbye to. </p><p>Rose closed the window and they settled in as the train picked up speed. Rey opened up Porgs cage and he flew out, stretching his wings and finding a perch on the luggage rack. Rose’s old tawny owl slept cozily in its cage. </p><p>“Do you know how long the ride is?” Rey finally asked. She vaguely remembered <em> A History of Magic </em> saying that Hogwarts Castle was located in the Scottish Highlands.</p><p>“A few hours. We should get there by early evening before the feast. Do you know what house you’ll be sorted into?” </p><p>“House?”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t know! You must be muggle-born, then.” I felt my cheeks heat, but Rose didn’t seem to mean any offense. Her eyes widened. “Oh, I didn’t mean that in a bad way. My father was a muggle.”</p><p>“I don’t actually know if my parents were muggles or not. I was raised in an orphanage.”</p><p>Rose’s eyes widened further. “Oh. Well, my mom says it doesn’t matter if you're pureblood or half-blood or raised by muggles. Some of the greatest witches and wizards were muggle-born.”</p><p>The door to their compartment slid open and Rey looked over to see an extremely sweaty, extremely wide-eyed boy struggling to carry his trunk in one hand and a toad in the other. “Ah. All the other compartments are full. Do you mind if I sit with you?”</p><p>Rey and Rose shook their heads, thankful for the distraction from the uncomfortable topic. The boy struggled in and managed to stow away his trunk in the storage rack above them. He sighed and took a seat with his frog. </p><p>“I’m Rose.” Rose beamed and stuck out her hand. The boy took it. “Finn.”</p><p>“Rey.” Rey offered her hand as well and smiled. “Are you a first-year as well?”</p><p>“Yeah! I barely made it onto the platform in time. My granny is kind of a stickler and wouldn’t let me leave the house until everything was exactly as she wanted it. What were you two talking about before.”</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Houses.” Rose chimed in helpfully. “Do you know what one you’ll be in?”</p><p>“My granny wants me to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.” Finn shrugged. “Most of my family was in Gryffindor. She doesn’t think I’ll make it in though.”</p><p>“What’s Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?” Rey tries not to look as confused as she feels. What did he mean by ‘make it in’?</p><p>“There’s four Hogwarts Houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.” Rose shivered a little at the last one. “When we get to Hogwarts, we will be sorted into the house that suits us best.”</p><p>“How do they know that?” </p><p>“A hat tells you.” Finn has pulled out a sandwich and is munching on it hungrily. </p><p>“A hat?” Rey frowned. The wizarding world was getting stranger and stranger. </p><p>“A magical talking hat.” Rose brushes it away like it doesn’t matter. “It reads your mind and can tell who you are and where you’ll fit best.”</p><p>Rey didn’t like that at all. The thought of a hat invading her mind was both hysterical and terrifying. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Paige said it didn’t, and I trust her.” Rose grinned. “Paige is a Gryffindor in year three. I hope that I make it into Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“What about Slytherin?” Rey noticed that neither had expressed a desire to be in that house. </p><p>“It’s where the bad wizards end up. My granny says that there isn’t a wizard who walks into Slytherin and comes out good.” Finn finished his sandwich and licked his fingers.</p><p>Not Slytherin then. Rey pulled out her wand and twiddled it absentmindedly in her hands. Rose’s eyes went wide when she saw it. “You have a yew wand?”</p><p>Rey glanced down at the stick in her hands. “Uh… Yeah. I guess. Why? Is there something wrong with it?”</p><p>“No… Not really.” Rose glanced at Finn who also seemed a little shocked. “It’s just that… Yew is a really, really powerful wood. Really rare. Extremely good at dueling and curses. But… Usually, they are owned by those who practice dark magic.”</p><p>“What?” Rey frowned at her wand. She had never wanted to hurt anyone in her life… Well, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. But she never wanted to hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. She definitely didn’t want to use this dark magic everyone seemed so scared of. </p><p>“I’m not evil, though. And I don’t want to be in Slytherin, either.” Rey finally said. Rose and Finn seemed to relax at that. “What about the other houses?”</p><p>“Well, Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry,” Rose explained as if she were reciting something. </p><p>“And Ravenclaw- intelligence, knowledge, and wit.” Finn chimed. </p><p>“Hufflepuffs have hard work, dedication, patience, fair play, and loyalty.”</p><p>“While the serpents crave ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness.” Finn finishes. “Any of them sound like you?”</p><p>“Gryffindor, maybe. Not Ravenclaw. I’ve never been the best in school.” Any of them sounded okay to Rey. “I guess I’ll leave it up to the hat.”</p><p>They had left London behind a long time ago and were chugging through the countryside. Finn mentioned brooms, and Rey finally figured out that they were for flying and not household chores. This had prompted Finn to launch into a huge explanation/rant about a sport called Quidditch and his favorite professional team- The Resistance Rockets. Rey hung onto every word, dreaming of flying through the skies herself. Rose, however, seemed to be relieved when the candy trolley came around and the discussion changed to wizarding treats. Rose bought Rey a pumpkin pastie, despite Rey’s insistence that she didn’t have to. Rey dug in and practically moaned at the taste. Finn showed her his chocolate frog and the card inside. He groaned. “It’s the headmaster. Again. I have like twenty of them. You can keep him.”</p><p>Rey stared down at the photo of the man who had taken her out of the orphanage. He smiled up at her and yawned. Rey flipped it to the back and read the short description. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> OBI-WAN KENOBI </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Obi-Wan is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Darth Maul in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of kyber horn, and his work as an Auror with Luke Skywalker during the Great Resistance. Professor Kenobi enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Porg dropped down from the luggage rack and Rey petted his feathers absentmindedly as she stared out the window. The landscape had changed completely, the sun was lowering on the horizon, This was the farthest Rey had ever been from the Orphanage. Rose and Finn were trying to toss Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean into each other's mouths. Rose gagged on one. “Ugh. Earwax.”</p><p>Rey laughed and hoped whatever house she got that she was with her newfound friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sorting Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hmm.” The hat was quiet for a long while, longer than all it had been for anyone else. Rey held her breath. “Bravery and daring, I see. But also intelligence and wit. Ambition too. You want to be known. Accomplished, yes? I see in you a great warrior and a loyal friend. And your wand… That of a great good and great evil, yes… I remember one just like you. You are destined for great and terrible things, I see.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had sunk completely, sending the sky into an inky, stary darkness by the time the Hogwarts Express slowed and pulled into the Hogsmeade train station. Paige Tico, Rose’s sister, had come around about an hour before and told them to change into their uniforms and leave everything else on the train. Rose had rolled her eyes and said that Paige was trying to become a Prefect, then Head Girl. Rey could tell that she was secretly, or not so secretly, both proud and envious of her sister. </p><p>They changed and Rey had sadly made Porg go back in his cage. Her nervous excitement crept up on her, but she hid it behind a smile. Rose and Finn seemed to be doing the same thing. They were there. <em> About to step foot into a grand adventure </em>, Rey thought. She had never had friends before and hoped that Rose and Finn would stick around. The train finally came to a stop and the corridor outside buzzed with excitement. Rey jumped up and the trio made their way off the train and onto a small, dark platform. </p><p>“First years! First years! Right this way.” A familiar voice boomed over the raucous crowd of students disembarking. Rey looked up to see Chewbacca standing at the head of the platform with a lantern in hand. Rey grabbed Rose and Finn’s hands and pulled them over to the giant groundskeeper. Their eyes were wide as Rey led them to the front of the group. </p><p>Chewbacca beamed at the sight of her. “Glad to see you made it, kid. Who you got there with you?”</p><p>“This is Rose and Finn. Rose, Finn, this is Chewbacca, the groundskeeper.” Rose and Finn nervously gave a little wave and Chewbacca stuck his hand out to shake their own. </p><p>“Any friend of Rey is a friend of mine.” Chewbacca nodded then resumed his duty. “First Years! First Years!”</p><p>They waited until the platform was nearly cleared of older students and Rey looked around at her classmates. They all seemed to be regarding Chewbacca suspiciously. And one, a pale skinny boy with bright red hair who looked like he had a stick up his bum, was giving Chewbacca a downright filthy look. Rey balled her fists in anger, but Chewbacca didn’t seem to notice the boy. </p><p>The groundskeeper counted their heads twice and finally said, “Looks like the lot of you are here. Come on. Follow me. Don’t go wandering off if you don’t want a banshee to get you.”</p><p>There was a little gasp and nervous murmurs of “Does he really mean that?” and “There aren’t banshees in the woods, right?” and “I hope we don’t have to go through the forbidden forest. That’s off-limits, right? Right?”</p><p>Rey just laughed a little knowing that Chewbacca was joking. She hoped. They left the platform and walked down a path that led them to a giant lake. A group of boats waited for them on shore, each with a lantern. But that wasn’t what caught Rey’s eye. A huge castle rose up on the opposite shore of the lake. It was bigger than anything she had ever pictured or imagined. The walls were lit by torches and each of the windows glowed with light. The moon hung high overhead and reflected off the lake. Rey was breathless. </p><p>She climbed into a boat with Rose, Finn, and another girl who introduced herself and Kaydel Connix. She chatted happily and hoped that she was placed in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. </p><p>“I know that they’re like… Not the most sought after house, but so many amazing Herbologists are Hufflepuffs.”</p><p>“Headmaster Kenobi is a Hufflepuff. Lots of Hufflepuffs fought in the Great War. And my mom is a Hufflepuff.” Rose chimed in. The boat lurched and began to move across the lake of its own accord. Rey gasped and looked around at the black water beneath her. </p><p>“My granny would kill me if I get put in Hufflepuff.” Finn sighed. “She thinks that nobodies get put in Hufflepuff. The ones that aren't brave enough for Gryffindor or aren’t smart enough for Ravenclaw or ambitious enough for Slytherin. I’m pretty sure she would rather I end up in Slytherin than Hufflepuff.”</p><p>Rey stared up at the castle before her. If her friends got put in Hufflepuff, Rey hoped that she would be too. It didn’t much matter to her. As long as it wasn’t Slytherin. Rey stared up at the great castle, her eyes growing wider and her nerves worse as they neared the shore beneath it. </p><p>She helped Rose and Finn and Kaydel out of the boat and followed the group of first years up what seemed like an endless amount of steps. Rey was properly exhausted and starving by the time they walked through the massive wooden doors and into Hogwarts Castle. Gasps and murmurs of excitement raced through the group of first years. Chewbacca left them at the bottom of another set of stairs and Rey waved goodbye to him. They hurried up a few sets of stairs to a woman in blue and white robes. Her white hair was coiffed perfectly in two victory rolls and she looked down on the first years with regal authority. </p><p>The first years all stopped, and when they were settled, the woman finally broke into a small, endearing smile. “Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Ahsoka Tano, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.”</p><p>Rey’s heartbeat at a million kilometers per hour as the woman turned away and slipped through the massive doors in front of her. The sound of a rough voice singing echoed through the halls. Rose’s hand grabbed hers and Rey clung to it tightly. </p><p>“So you’re the one who’s befriended the beast.” A nasally voice sneered. Rey looked over to see the redhead watching her. </p><p>Rey clenched her fist, knowing exactly who he was speaking out. “Chewbacca’s not a beast.”</p><p>“Could have fooled me. It’s laughable they let any of his kind in any way. Much less your kind. Mudblood.” The boy spit at her feet and a gasp rippled through the crowd. Rey glanced at Rose, unsure of what the term meant. Rose’s face was furious. </p><p>Before anything could happen, the grand doors swept open and Professor Tano swept back out. This time the doors stayed open and Rey peered into the hall filled with students. “We are ready for you now.”</p><p>Professor Tano turned swiftly and led them through the doors. They had to go two and two between two long tables. There were five tables in total, four of which were long and parallel to each other, each filled with students who cheered and clapped and waved as they walked by. The fifth table was at the head of the room, and Rey recognized Headmaster Kenobi in the center of it. Just before the Professor’s table was a witch’s hat sitting on a stood. A tear ran across the hood of it, like the seam of a mouth. </p><p>Rey gasped at the multitude of candles floating overhead and the incredibly realistic picture of the night sky that obscured the high rafters. It was hard to believe that there just wasn’t a roof. </p><p>They all gathered at the foot of the steps up to the Head Table. Professor Tano climbed the stairs and took from her robes a rolled piece of parchment. She commanded the room with such authority that it quickly fell quiet. </p><p>“One by one I will call your names and you will sit on the stool to be sorted into your house. Now, before we begin, Headmaster Kenobi has asked me to tell you and remind all of your classmates that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to any student, ‘less they wish to die a horrible death. I also urge you to use caution as you explore the many halls of Hogwarts. With that,” Professor Tano unfurled the parchment. “Jannah Calrissian.”</p><p>Rey let the girl pass and she shakily climbed the stairs. Professor Tano lifted the hat from the seat and Jannah sat in its place. Professor Tano lowered the hat onto her head. </p><p>“Well!”</p><p>Rey and just about every first-year jumped as the tear jumped open and spot. It was the same voice that had been singing earlier. Rey could now see that the folds in the hat looked more like eyes and a face. </p><p>“Ah, a warrior. Brave and fierce like her father. Gryffindor!” The hat proclaimed loudly. Kaydel beamed as Professor Tano removed her hat. She raced to the cheering table on the far right of Rey. </p><p>“Kaydel Ko Connix.”</p><p>Kaydel slipped by Rey and quickly sat in the chair. She closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking very hard. </p><p>“Ah… Already made a few friends have we? And a love for Herbology? Looks to be… Hufflepuff!”</p><p>Kaydel squeaked and took her seat at the table on her right. She was instantly greeted with a mountain of hugs. </p><p>“Armitage Hux.” Rey watched the pale red-headed boy ascend the stairs as if he owned them. He sat on the stool, and the hat was barely on his head before it yelled, “Slytherin.”</p><p>There was a riotous cheer from the far left table and Hux left to join them. </p><p>“Of course that dung beetle is,” Rose grumbled.</p><p>A few more students went up, then Professor Tano called, “Finn Keldo.”</p><p>Finn took a deep shaky breath. Rey squeezed his hand and gave him a little push forward. He climbed onto the seat and winced as the hat was lowered onto him. </p><p>“Hmm… Yes, yes. I see what your grandmother wants you to be.” The hat mused and a chuckle went out over the crowd. Rey glared at the laughers and gave Finn a little smile. “I don’t concern myself with her wants. I think you belong in Hufflepuff.”</p><p>Finn looked both distraught and relieved. Rey gave him a thumbs-up as he sheepishly joined Kaydel. The hat only chuckled and moved on. There were a few more Slytherins and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. By the time they got to the ‘M’ section, Rey’s hands were sweaty with anticipation. </p><p>“Rey Niima,” Professor Tano announced. Rey took a deep breath and looked up. Headmaster Kenobi was watching her with interest. Rose let go of her hand and Rey climbed the steps to the hat. Her heart beat rapidly and she could feel the eyes of all the other students on her. She sat on the stool and took a deep breath as the large hat was lowered onto her head. She could feel its energy buzzing above her. It was a strange feeling, having something sentient on her head. </p><p>“Hmm.” The hat was quiet for a long while, longer than all it had been for anyone else. Rey held her breath. “Bravery and daring, I see. But also intelligence and wit. Ambition too. You want to be known. Accomplished, yes? I see in you a great warrior and a loyal friend. And your wand… That of a great good and great evil, yes… I remember one just like you. You are destined for great and terrible things, I see.”</p><p>A hush had fallen over the entire hall. <em> Just anything but Slytherin</em>. </p><p>“Ha! Anything but Slytherin. Yes, I see great kindness and love in you. Your unwavering loyalty earns you… Hufflepuff!”</p><p>Rey let out a breath as a wave of relief flooded over her. The Hufflepuff table exploded into cheering and Rey laughed as Finn whooped and fist-bumped the air. Rey headed to the table and sat beside him, trying to not let it bother her that the entire atmosphere of the room had changed and that Headmaster Kenobi was looking at her with more suspicion than curiosity now. </p><p>Professor Tano waited until the Hufflepuff’s cheers had quieted before calling, “Jessica Pava.”</p><p>The young girl was sorted into Ravenclaw. Vernestra Rwoh got Hufflepuff. Rose glanced back at Rey nervously as the numbers dwindled. Rey tried to give her an encouraging smile. </p><p>“Rose Tico.”</p><p>Rose ascended the stairs and sat under the hat. “Ah, another Tico. Intelligent. Driven. Ambitious. I think, for you… Ravenclaw!”</p><p>Rose beamed and raced off to join the Ravenclaw table. Rey’s heart fell a little bit, but she told herself she would still see Rose around. Besides, Rose looked incredibly happy and that was better than the slightly miserable Finn beside her. A few more names were called, but none went to Hufflepuff. Just like that, the Sorting Ceremony was over. Professor Tano took away the hat and stool as Headmaster Kenobi rose and held out his hands. </p><p>“I hope you all have a wonderful year at Hogwarts. I’m sure you are hungry, so let the feast begin!” With a flourish of his hand, the tables filled with food. Rey gasped at the mountains of meats and potatoes and pasties and vegetables in front of her. She had never seen so much food in her life. Rey dug in, trying a little bit of everything and eating a mound of her favorites. Finn ate happily beside her as Kaydel talked to two people who introduced themselves as Avar Kriss and Stellan Gios, the two Hufflepuff Prefects. </p><p>Rey’s heart fluttered with anticipation, even as she stuffed her face with food. Magic was real. Hogwarts was her home. And it had all only just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loyal, Kind, and Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avar led them to the door marked with the number one and let them inside. “Welcome to Hufflepuff House. This is where you’ll be staying. We’re all going to have hot chocolate out in the common room if you want to join us after you unpack.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After deserts, it was off to the dormitories. Rey felt incredibly full and sleepy and the happiest she had ever been in a long time. She followed Avar Kriss down out of the hall and down the stairs and through a series of corridors. Rey gaped at just how big the castle was. It would take her years to figure out where she was going and how to get there. </p><p>The Hufflepuff dormitory was in the lower levels of Hogwarts. Rey could tell that the kitchens were near, by the delicious scents that wafted through the air. She however couldn’t figure out where the entrance was. The corridor was warm and cheerfully lit with torches. Paintings of fruits and vegetables adorned the walls. </p><p>Avar stopped at a pile of barrels tucked away on the right-hand side of the corridor. Rey squinted, but could not see a door of any kind along the hall. Avar made them all come closer so they could see. </p><p>“I will show you the entrance to our common room one time and one time only, but we will always be here to help you out if you need it.” Avar smiled brightly. “I’m also supposed to remind you to not bring any other students from any other house into the common room. And also warn you that if you get the passcode wrong, you’ll be sprayed with vinegar and trust me, you’ll smell like it for weeks. The passcode is to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Five taps, no more no less.”</p><p>Rey watched fascinated as the Prefect tapped on the correct barrel. Part of the largest barrel slid away to reveal an upward sloping, stone, and earth passageway. Rey followed Avar through it to the common room.</p><p>The common room was the complete opposite of the Orphanage. Warm, dusky sunlight spilled through windows set high in the walls, though Rey was sure they were underground and was definitely sure that it was pitch black outside. The room was round and the ceiling low. Plants covered nearly every surface and hung from copper pots set into the ceiling. A welcoming roaring fire sat in front of the comfiest couch and armchairs Rey had ever seen. Round, honey-colored wooden tables offered places to eat or study. The warm yellows and greens and stone drew Rey in. </p><p>Cacti waved and danced at them from their spots nestled against the curved wall and Rey gently brushed away tendrils of vines and ivy that brushed against her head. Warmth and light-filled Rey and she glanced at Finn who was looking around the room with the same awe and wonder as her. He caught her eye and Rey beamed. He smiled back. This had to be the best house. </p><p>Avar led them through the common room and introduced them to the Portrait of a woman over the fireplace. The woman was dressed in yellow and black robes with kind eyes and a warming smile. She waved and toasted at them. </p><p>“This is Helga Hufflepuff, founder of our house,” Avar explained. Rey waved and the woman laughed. </p><p>“They can speak?”</p><p>“I can hear you, too, child.” The woman looked down at her with bright eyes. </p><p>Rey glanced at him and his eyes were full of amusement.</p><p>“It’s late and classes start tomorrow. All of your things should be waiting for you in your dormitories. Boys can head with Stellan.” </p><p>Rey and Finn separated. There were two round, honey-colored doors that reminded Rey of Hobbit holes and she stored the question of whether or not hobbits really existed away for private research later. Rey followed Avar through one of the round doors and into a hall much like the entrance to the common rooms. It was earthy and warm with torchlight. </p><p>The tunnel expanded into another round room, though this one smaller than the common room. It had its own fireplace and the walls were lined with round doors. Two sets of curved stairs on either side led to a balcony that overlooked the fireplace. There were four doors on the bottom level and five on the top. Seven had the numbers 1-7 on them and two others seemed to be powder rooms. Rooms one through three were one the bottom floor while four through seven occupied the top. The room echoed the common room’s cozy cheerfulness. </p><p>Avar led them to the door marked with the number one and let them inside. “Welcome to Hufflepuff House. This is where you’ll be staying. We’re all going to have hot chocolate out in the common room if you want to join us after you unpack.”</p><p>Avar left them to settle in. Rey glanced around the room and found Porg and her trunk waiting for her at the foot of a four-poster bed. Porg gave her a sleepy look as she moved him to her nightstand under another round window. Her bed looked incredibly inviting and comfortable with quilted yellow blankets and white sheets. Golden curtains hung from the posts to pull back and keep out noise and light. </p><p>She glanced around and saw that the other girls were unpacking their drunks into the dresser beside their beds. Rey opened her trunk to find that it didn’t look like anyone had gone through it, but all of her robes and sweaters now bore the Hufflepuff crest of a badger. Rey smiled and started unpacking the few things she had. </p><p>Rey wasn’t sure about having hot cocoa in the lounge. It had been a long time since she had been around so many people, and most people were quick to reject her or tease or bully her. Rey settled in her bed and felt like she must be sitting on a cloud. She took in her roommates for the next year. </p><p>Kaydel was pulling plant after plant out of her trunk, and Rey wondered if she had literally anything else in there. She wore her blond hair in a braided crown around her head. Kaydel smiled at her and Rey grinned. </p><p>To Rey’s right, a girl with vibrant and messy ginger hair dug through her trunk, scattering a pile of things all around the foot of her bed. Arashell. That was the name. Rey could vaguely remember it. The only other girl was Vernestra Rwoh. She had olive skin and bright pink hair, though Rey thought that it had been purple earlier. She wore lots of jewelry and piercings and had gotten out of uniform the moment they came in. She now wore a band t-shirt for Death Magicka, jeans, and combat boots. </p><p>“Are you coming with?” Kaydel jumped up on her bed beside Rey. </p><p>“Ah… Yeah.” Rey smiled and they all left the room together and made their way back to the common room. </p><p>The round common room was full of students and laughter and people talking excitedly. Rey and Kaydel both got a cup of hot chocolate from Avar (stolen from the kitchens, don’t tell). Finn was talking to a third-year girl named Jyn and they quickly fell into conversation about their upcoming classes. For the first time in her life, Rey finally felt at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Year Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Yeah. Bloody brilliant Quidditch player, though. The Gryffindor team had a bit of a rough go the last few years. Some people say that someone in Slytherin cursed them after they won the Quidditch cup. Three years ago. It was never proven of course. They just had rotten luck. Broken bones, broken brooms. There was even one who went missing for a few weeks, but he turned up eventually.” Finn shrugged as if a kid magically going missing was nothing out of the ordinary. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dung beetle. Three o’clock.” Rose whispered and pointed her chin in the direction she meant. Rey pulled her nose out of her A History of Magic and tried to pretend like she had not been sleeping. She was pretty sure that her brain was jelly from absorbing so much information in the past week. </p><p>She turned around to look over her shoulder at the pale redhead, Armitage Hux. Rey hadn’t seen him since the feast. Now that she knew what the term mudblood met, she wanted to put a fist in his face. It didn’t really mean anything to Rey, but it was the principle of the thing. And if he ever called someone else that in front of her Rey was sure she would make him suffer. </p><p>It looked as if the dung beetle had made a friend. Rey watched the boy with interest. He seemed to be a few years older, with long dark hair and a dark demeanor. His slight annoyance seemed to be contributed to the redhead following in his shadow. </p><p>“Who’s he with?” Rey turned back to Rose. Rose glanced in both directions to see if Madame Nu, the librarian, was anywhere near. </p><p>“Ben Solo. Slytherin third year.” Rose whispered. “He’s the son of the Prime Minister and Professor Solo.”</p><p>“Wait, the flying professor is married to the Prime Minister?” Rey thought about the rugged and charismatic professor and the prim and proper witch she had seen on the front page of the newspaper in the Leaky Cauldron. </p><p>“Yep. They fought in the war together.” Rose explained. “Anyway, it came out just a few months before classes that the Prime Minister’s father was actually the dark lord Darth Vader. Made everyone go crazy. There was a huge investigation into Prime Minister Organa and her family even though they were the ones who helped defeat Darth Vader. And then school came around and Ben got sorted into Slytherin and all the papers blew up. Everyone was talking about it. There’s a lot of people saying that he could become the next dark lord. That he’s already in league with the remnants of the dark side and he’s betraying his whole family.”</p><p>Rose shivered. She glanced at the dark and pale boy who wove through the stacks of books. He seemed lonely and sad, but if Rose said he was dangerous, Rey felt she should believe her. Rey turned herself back to <em> A History of Magic </em>and tried to get through the required chapters of the week. It was well on its way to being the least favorite of her classes. She loved being in the greenhouse among all the green and the smell of dirt. And, at least there was a chance that something in there could be dangerous. It was taught by Professor Holdo, Head of Hufflepuff, a thin and sprightly woman with golden blond hair and a warm smile and wit sharper than any garden trowel. History of Magic was taught by Professor Threepio, an aged ghost with a golden aura whose attempts at humor were the only things that got Rey through class. </p><p>There was nothing like the thrill of using her wand and casting a spell, though. Every time she was successful, the bond between them felt like it grew a little stronger. Transfiguration and Charms captivated her, but they came second to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even if Professor Skywalker had yet to let them try a spell, Rey clung to every word and soaked up information like a sponge. </p><p>Rey could only imagine what it would feel like to get on a broom. But for now, imagination was all she had. She often found herself staring out of the History of Magic classroom windows at the skies and picturing herself racing through the clouds. Already, Finn and her had made it a nightly ritual to sit down and discuss quidditch news and strategies. He had brought with him a set of tiny quidditch figures that were enchanted to reenact different games of the Resistance Rockets’ last season. </p><p>“Rey.” Rose poked her and Rey fell out of her daydream again. “Come on. Just potions left and then Finn said he wanted to walk down to the Black Lake before dinner. He says there’s a lake monster in there, but I don’t believe him.”</p><p>Rey gathered her things and followed her friend. She was grateful for Rose who seemed to already have an encyclopedic knowledge of all the Hogwarts passageways and rooms. Rey was still getting lost whenever she attempted to go back to her dormitory. Luckily, there was always another Hufflepuff around to point her in the right direction.</p><p>Rose bounced down the stairs to the dungeon talking about her latest debate with Trace and Rafa, two second-year Ravenclaws, about the usefulness of dragon’s blood. “It definitely has at least twelve, but they won’t believe me.”</p><p>Rey shivered as they crossed into the dungeon corridors below Hogwarts. Though they occupied the same plane, these tunnels were nothing like the ones by the kitchens. The dungeons were cold, slightly damp, and always sent a shiver down Rey’s spine. She didn’t like being here, and she definitely did not like the potions professor. She was grateful that Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws took it together so that she could face Professor Tarkin with Rose at her side. </p><p>Rey took her seat and the door to the classroom slammed shut. Professor Tarkin stood at the head of the classroom. He wore all black robes and had short grey hair. He was very tall and very skinny with long body fingers and had sunken eyes and sharp, protruding cheekbones. He was downright terrifying to every First Year. Her wand seemed to sense her discomfort too because she could always feel it vibrating ever so slightly in his presence. She should really ask someone about it.</p><p>“I trust you all did the reading.” His voice was as chilling as his looks. She had, thankfully. Potions was interesting, almost as intriguing as her professor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☽✹☾</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Rey managed to make it through potions unscathed, though Finn was not as lucky. He had ten points taken away when he forgot the third most common potion ingredient, and another ten when he failed to explain why the direction of stirring was crucial to making a proper potion. </p><p>“Don’t feel bad, Finn.” Rey patted his shoulder as they strolled across the Hogwarts lawn and down to the lake. Rose was already there waiting for them with a book in her hand. They had gone back to their respective dorms to change out of uniform now that classes were done for the week. “He’s completely unfair and way too harsh.”</p><p>Finn groaned. “I know… I just… My granny is already going to be disappointed when she hears I’m in Hufflepuff and I’ll probably get an earful. And I don’t want to be a disappointment to the house, too.”</p><p>“I’ve already had ten points taken off by Professor Tarkin. And another five taken off by Professor Threepio for falling asleep in his class three times in a row.” Rey really wished they would talk more about recent history in that class. Everyone who grew up in the wizarding world seemed so haunted by it. Rose had explained that it was part of the reason why our first-year class was so small. </p><p>“At least you earned points in DADA. I think Professor Skywalker likes you.”</p><p>“Professor Skywalker doesn’t like anyone.” Rose rolled her eyes. “He’s a crotchety old man who would rather be anywhere but here.”</p><p>“But at least he teaches us cool and interesting things.” Rey took off her jumper to soak up as much of the warm sun as she possibly could. A familiar hoot came from overhead and Rey looked up to see Porg drifting down towards her. He alighted on her shoulder and stayed there, grooming himself as they walked. </p><p>Eventually, the trio found themselves wandering towards what looked like a giant colorful tent which she then realized was the quidditch stadium. She could barely make out figures floating around in the sky. Finn jumped for joy, scaring both her and Porg. The disgruntled owl took off once more and headed for the owlery. </p><p>“Gryffindor is holding tryouts today!” Finn shouted. Rey squinted and could barely make out the crimson and gold of the Gryffindor uniforms. Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stadium. “We gotta go watch.”</p><p>Rose begrudgingly followed them as they hurried towards the massive stands and climbed the wooden stairs to the rows of seating high above the Quidditch green. They found excellent seats near midfield and Rose pulled out a book while Finn spewed his knowledge of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. </p><p>“They lost their keeper and one of their beaters last year. And Poe made Captain so he’s the new keeper. Now they’re auditioning a new chaser and a new beater.” </p><p>Rey watched the ruggedly handsome third-year yell across the pitch at a terrified group of second years. He had wavy dark hair and tan skin and a smile that could kill. “He’s only a third-year?”</p><p>“Yeah. Bloody brilliant Quidditch player, though. The Gryffindor team had a bit of a rough go the last few years. Some people say that someone in Slytherin cursed them after they won the Quidditch cup. Three years ago. It was never proven of course. They just had rotten luck. Broken bones, broken brooms. There was even one who went missing for a few weeks, but he turned up eventually.” Finn shrugged as if a kid magically going missing was nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>“Sounds like a good thing for Hufflepuff though.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sort of. We definitely won more than normal. But Slytherin has claimed the cup every year since the curse.” </p><p>“It would take an extremely powerful witch or wizard to cast a curse that lasts years.” Rose chimed in and Finn rolled his eyes. “And it would leave residual effects. My guess is that the Gryffindors just have extremely bad luck.”</p><p>“Not with Poe on the team. My bet is that Gryffindor will take the cup this year.”</p><p>“They better get it this year, because Hufflepuff will get it next.” Rey wriggled her eyebrows and elbowed Finn. </p><p>“We haven’t even been allowed on a broom yet. If Professor Solo makes us polish for one more day my arm will fall off.”</p><p>Rey laughed and watched a group of second years struggle to control their brooms and toss the quaffle to each other. Maybe Finn had a point. Points had never stopped her before. She would get on a broom and be the best chaser Hufflepuff had ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Question of House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Who? What?” Rey looked for what had touched her. A moment later there was a small "mrr-up" and a large black cat materialized on Headmaster Kenobi’s desk. Only it wasn’t quite a cat. Its dark black fur shimmered silver and its large eyes glowed with shifting hues of purples, pinks, and blues. It was three times the size of a normal house cat. But by far the strangest thing about it was the two horns that grew from its head. They seemed to be made of the cosmos itself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look mail’s here.” Finn pointed up at the rafters of the Great Hall as a hundred owls swooped in, dropping packages and letters. Rey didn’t even bother to look up. She never got any mail, much less a package. There was no one to send her anything. Today, however, Porg dropped a letter in Rey’s eggs and alighted in her shoulder. </p><p>“A letter?” Rey picked up the piece of parchment and knocked the eggs off of it. </p><p>“Who’s it from?” Finn leaned over the table to take a look at it as well.</p><p>Rey shrugged and opened it as an old looking owl dropped the Daily Prophet in Finn’s lap. “It’s from Headmaster Kenobi. He wants to meet with me this afternoon.”</p><p>Finn took a big bite of food. “What about?”</p><p>“He didn’t say. Probably just wants to know how I’m settling in. Can I see that?” Rey gestured towards the Daily Prophet. Finn mumbled through a bite of toast and handed the paper over. </p><p>Rey unfurled the paper and was greeted with a black and white picture of Prime Minister Organa giving a speech. The headline read <b>PRIME MINISTER CONDEMNS FIRST ORDER ATTACK. </b>“First Order? What’s the First Order?”</p><p>Finn shrugged. “What’s the article say?”</p><p>“On Wednesday, Prime Minister Organa gave a conference speaking out against recent attacks against her by members of the First Order party. She condemned the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for his comments against those of muggle-born descent and that of her family. Prime Minister Organa has famously defended muggle-born witches and wizards and called for more peaceful relations with members of the non-magical community. Her marriage to muggle-born Han Solo, a Professor of Flying at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during the Great War has been subject to ridicule and scandal from many pureblood families. The greatest scandal, as one may remember, came when Organa’s parentage was revealed. The Chief Wizard’s comments come after weeks of debate in the Wizengamot. What’s the Wizengamot?”</p><p>“Magical House of Representatives,” Finn explained. “Nothing to worry about. They fight all the time.”</p><p>Rey stared down at the woman scowling before her. A shiver raced through her spine, and Rey got the bad feeling that there was, indeed, something to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☽✹☾</span>
</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Rey made her way to the corridor Headmaster Kenobi had listed, and found that, where there normally was a large statue of a badger, there was now a set of curving stone stairs. Rey ascended them and knocked on the small wooden door at the top. It swung open with a creak and Rey passed through to a large tiered room. </p><p>Portraits of witches and wizards hung from every available space on the wall. There were cabinets of books and tables filled with all sorts of glass and gold and silver devices. </p><p>“Ah, Prime Minister. You’ll have to excuse me. I believe my next appointment has arrived.” Headmaster Kenobi descended a set of curving stairs at the back of his office. They seemed to lead up to a rather large telescope sitting on a wooden platform. Behind the headmaster was the woman from the paper, though she looked now to be in a better mood. </p><p>“Is this the young witch you were speaking of earlier, Obi-Wan?” Warm brown eyes appraised Rey carefully. </p><p>“Indeed.” The headmaster nodded.</p><p>“I’ve heard wonderful things about you from my husband, Rey. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The woman held out her hand and Rey shook it. </p><p>“Professor Solo?”</p><p>“He’s told me you’re a natural. And that Gryffindor better watch out for Hufflepuff next year.” Rey beamed at the Prime Minister’s words and the woman turned her eye to Headmaster Kenobi. “I best be off. Obi-Wan. Rey.”</p><p>Rey watched the woman sweep through the office, her silver and blue robes billowing behind her. The room quieted to only the ticking of clocks and a faint buzzing noise. Something brushed against her leg and Rey jumped when she looked down, nothing was there. </p><p>“I do believe she likes you.” Headmaster Kenobi stepped behind his desk. </p><p>“Who? What?” Rey looked for what had touched her. A moment later there was a small <em> mrr-up </em> and a large black cat materialized on Headmaster Kenobi’s desk. Only it wasn’t quite a cat. Its dark black fur shimmered silver and its large eyes glowed with shifting hues of purples, pinks, and blues. It was three times the size of a normal house cat. But by far the strangest thing about it was the two horns that grew from its head. They seemed to be made of the cosmos itself. </p><p>The creature chirped at Rey again and Rey drew closer to approach the desk. Headmaster Kenobi chuckled. “Go on, she'll not bite you.”</p><p>Rey reached forward and offered her hand to the cat-like creature. It brushed its cheeks and whiskers against Rey’s hand and Rey could both feel and hear the deep, throaty purr begin as she ran her fingers through the thick, silky fur. “What is she?”</p><p>“Her name is Celeste. Quite fitting, don't you think?” The headmaster sat back in the large, ornate high-backed chair. “She rarely shows herself to another who is not her master, though I am not surprised she chose you as your wand contains a shard of her horn.”</p><p>“My wand? She’s a Kyber?”</p><p>“Precisely, Miss Niima. The subject of your wand, though fascinating, is not the reason I brought you here today. Rather, I only wished to see how you were adjusting. Lemon drop?”</p><p>Rey took a lemon drop from the bowl the headmaster offered and sat down. Celeste immediately leaped from the desk to her lap, landing lightly and curling up. “I think it’s going well.”</p><p>“Friends? Classes?” Headmaster Kenobi raised his eyebrows and Rey nodded. “Good. Now, as you are a ward of the school, you will be expected to stay here during spring and winter breaks, should you desire to not return to the orphanage.”</p><p>Rey paled. She hadn’t thought about that place for a long time now. “I would much rather stay here.”</p><p>“I thought so. I would also like to inform you that there has been a fund set up for students such as yourself that will help you pay for anything you may need in your time here at Hogwarts. You will be given an allowance starting third year for Hogsmede. And of course, you may take up a student job should you want more. Your Head of House Professor Holdo will be able to help you access those funds should you need new clothes or other such necessities. I am sure you have already found many of the things leftover from other students as well. I’m told Hufflepuff has quite the community closet these days. Intrepid and caring lot, Hufflepuffs.”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you…” Rey trailed off as a question she had long ago forgotten reoccurred to her.</p><p>“Do you have a question for me, Rey?” Headmaster Kenobi’s eyes looked over his half-moon glasses at Rey inquisitively. “If so, do not be afraid to ask.”</p><p>“I was only wondering, Professor, well, about the sorting ceremony. Why did the hat take so long to decide my house than anyone else’s?”</p><p>“Ahh. A good question.” The headmaster leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. “We are all driven by different things. Different ideas and ideals. No one embodies one house completely. Even Rowena Ravenclaw had the ambition of a Slytherin; Salazar the wit of a Ravenclaw; Godric the loyalty of a Hufflepuff; and Helga the bravery of a Gryffindor. Some people, such as yourself, are driven by and value parts of each house, as the hat told you I believe. At that point, I believe that it becomes more about choice. Who do you want to be? I may be biased, but I believe you made the right choice.”</p><p>“I just didn’t want Finn to be alone.” Rey shrugged. </p><p>“Friends are valuable things.” Headmaster Kenobi mused. “Keep them close, Rey. And try to not think too hard on your choice of house. It does not define you, as my old mentor would say.”</p><p>“Who was that?”</p><p>“His name was Qui-Gon Jin. He held the Headmaster position for many years before me. He was a dear friend. And a Slytherin.”</p><p>Rey raised her eyebrows. “What happened to him?”</p><p>“He died defending Hogwarts. He was one of the first to die during the Great War.” Headmaster Kenobi sighed. His eyes were distant as if he were lost in a long-ago memory. After a moment, he seemed to realize that Rey was still there. “Enough of that. Off to dinner for both of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Duel of No Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey swallowed down a healthy lump of fear. She’d been so good. She’s done nothing to get kicked out. She hadn’t even argued with teachers. But if she backed down now, Hux would never leave them alone. “Then we don’t get caught. Okay?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The months passed easily at Hogwarts, nothing like the days and weeks that never seemed to end at the orphanage. Rey fell into an easy routine, absorbing the knowledge around her until she was filled to the brim each night and hungry for more each morning. Rose had made a habit of joking that Rey should have been a Ravenclaw. Rey would then reply that she would never be able to get into the Ravenclaw dorm, and besides, Hufflepuff had hot cocoa nights. </p><p>The truth was that Rey was escaping. The further she ran into the wizarding world, the farther away she was from the orphanage. It was all she could to abate the nightmares that plagued her at night- the ones where she was expelled and sent back and left to live a life as a muggle. The others… Rey didn’t like to think about them. The ones where she wasn’t good enough. The ones where she was abandoned all over again. Kaydel had tried to get her to go to Madame Kalonia in the Hospital Wing for a sleeping potion after catching Rey up several times. Rey hadn’t gone yet. She didn’t want others to know. </p><p>It was after a sleepless night that Rey found herself dozing off near one of the fireplaces that warmed the halls of Hogwarts while Rose studied next to her. They had come to soak up the last of the sun’s rays near the giant arched windows that lined this particular hallway. </p><p>Winter was well on its way, and the cold October winds made it hard to stay outside for longer than a brisk stroll. This side of the castle faced the sunset over the Scottish Highlands, and it was one of Rey’s most favorite places in the castle, second only to the Hufflepuff common room. It was quiet and secluded, a dead-end that no one really had any reason to go down. </p><p>Which was why it was such a surprise to see Rose’s least favorite person in the entire school turn the corner with his posse of Slytherins behind him. Rey stiffened immediately at the sight of him and he must have noticed because the red-head stopped immediately. He looked down his nose at them, smirking to his friends. “Well, well. If it isn’t the little charity case mudblood and her friend.”</p><p>“Bug off, Hux.” Rose growled, snapping her book shut. “Don’t you have something better to do?”</p><p>“What? Like study spells a baby could do?” He snorted. “At least my mother was smart enough to marry another of her own kind, not some filthy muggle. Maybe if yours had, you’d be on the right side, Tico.”</p><p>“The right side? You mean the side of dark magic and inbreds?” Rose scoffed. “So willing to keep magic with magic that you keep it in the family as well, don’t you?”</p><p>“What did you just bloody say to me?” Hux fumed, drawing his wand. “I’ll make you pay for this Tico.”</p><p>“I’ll make you pay for calling my best friend a mudblood, you oaf.” Rose was on her feet in seconds, drawing her wand. Rey was right behind her, wand drawn and watching Hux’s friends draw theirs. They were outnumbered and some of Hux’s friends were second years. Mitaka seemed scared out of his mind, but it was still four against two. </p><p>Rey eyed Hux. “How about we make this one on one, Hugs. You, me. Best witch or wizard wins. Should be easy for you right? Since I’m just a mudblood charity case.”</p><p>“Rey-”<br/><br/>Rey held out a hand to stop Rose. She’d dealt with bullies before. This was the easiest way to get them off her back. She kept her eyes set on Hux, watching his fists ball up in rage as he glanced at his buddies. It was a challenge. And offer he couldn’t refuse without looking weak. “Come on, Hux. Or are you too scared to take me on without your buddies to back you up?”</p><p>“Trophy room. Midnight. Bring a second.” Hux dropped his wand to his side and Rey watched as he swept down the hall with his posse in tow. Rose waited until they were out of sight to grab Rey and shake her. </p><p>“Rey, are you insane? You just challenged Hux to a duel. Do you even know any dueling spells or are you just trying to get yourself killed?”<br/><br/>Rey huffed. “Guess I better start now. Where do I start?”</p><p>“Well,” Rose bit her lip and clung on to her book. “There’s the Full Body-Bind Curse and, of course, the knockback jinx. To protect yourself, there’s always Protego, but even most trained witches and wizards can’t do that. Rey this is a really bad idea. I should have never said something or egged him on or-”</p><p>“Rose, it’s okay. It was going to happen sooner or later. He was looking for a fight. And we’ll give it to him.”</p><p>“And- and what if we get caught? We’re not supposed to be out of the dormitories after nine.”</p><p>Rey swallowed down a healthy lump of fear. She’d been so good. She’s done nothing to get kicked out. She hadn’t even argued with teachers. But if she backed down now, Hux would never leave them alone. “Then we don’t get caught. Okay?”</p><p>Rose agreed reluctantly. </p><p>There wasn’t much time before midnight, but Rey spent all those hours trying to make the body-bind curse and knockback jinx work. The jinx was more familiar; they had worked on it in class already. And Rey had no trouble sending her pile of books flying down the hall. Despite Rose’s best efforts, the most Rey got out of the body-bind jinx was binding just one arm to her side, which was useful if it was her wand arm, not so useful if it wasn’t. </p><p>The pair parted ways just before nine and Rey was left trying to figure out how she was going to sneak out of the dorm without any of the others noticing. There was still a chance that some of the older Hufflepuffs would be up at midnight, though they enforced an 11 pm lights out rule. Rey hoped that no one would have late-night homework. </p><p>She went to bed with the rest of the girls, staring up at her canopy and counting down the minutes. The room fell into an easy silence, but Rey couldn’t stop twitching and practicing wand motions with her hand. At 11:30, she could wait no longer. Rey slipped out of bed and out into the dormitory. There was no one out there at the moment and the whole inner room was quiet. Rey breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into the main lounge. She could hear the fire crackling and Lady Hufflepuff snoring in her portrait. She made her way through the couches and chairs and was nearing the tunnel when there was the familiar sound of the tunnel’s door opening. Rey cursed under her breath and dashed out of sight, ducking behind a giant potted fern. </p><p>She peered around the edge as Avar and Stellan came in laughing and talking about Quidditch. They must have just gotten back from Prefect rounds. </p><p><em> Please don’t sit down. Please don’t sit down. </em>Rey held her breath, watching as the pair walked through the common room. They quieted upon noticing the sleeping figure above the fire and continued on towards the dorm rooms. </p><p>Rey let out a sigh of relief and dashed down the tunnel. She cracked open the door and stepped out into the low lit dungeon corridor to face her next problem- getting to the trophy room without being seen. Rey scurried along the corridor. She tried her best to stay quiet and stay in the shadows and listen for anyone who might be coming. She wondered if Rose was managing to make it out. She should have told her not to come. It wasn’t fair if she got caught, too.</p><p>Rey rounded a corner the same second Professor Tano rounded a different corner further down the hall. Rey jumped back, pressing herself behind a pillar in the wall and praying that the professor hadn’t seen her. She held her breath as Professor Tano’s footsteps grew louder and then started to soften. Rey let out a breath and continued on. </p><p>The trophy room was in a quiet part of the castle where no one ever really went. It was closed off with only two doors in or out of. Rose had agreed to meet her in a nook near the north door. When Rey got there, there was no sign of her. </p><p>She tucked herself into the darkness, hoping that her dark robes were enough to obscure her from sight. She waited until the clock approached 11:59. Still no Rose. It wasn’t like her to just not show. Maybe she got caught. Maybe- </p><p>Rey shook her head. It didn’t matter. If she was here and Hux was here it was going down. Rey grasped her want in her hand and pulled herself from her hiding spot. She pushed open the door to the trophy room and walked in. </p><p>The room was lit only with a few torches but the light reflected off of the polished gold and silver and filled the room with an almost ethereal glow. Rey slowly walked into the middle of the room, but it was empty. Hux wasn’t there. Either he got caught sneaking out or this was a set up. The other door to the room rattled and Rey jumped behind a trophy case. The door opened and shut and she could tell just by the pompous way he was walking that it was Hux. Rey stepped out of the shadows and he smiled. </p><p>“I almost thought you’d be too scared, mudblood.”</p><p>“I thought you’d be the scared one, Hugs.” Rey looked between him and the scrawny, pale, nervous boy he’d brought. Mitaka. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“Fine,” His lip curled in a snarl and they met in the center of the room. Hux bowed with a quick nod of his head and Rey mockingly bowed back. </p><p>
  <em> Petrificus Totalus. Petrificus Totalus.  </em>
</p><p>Rey counted her paces, holding her wand tightly. </p><p>
  <em> Flipendo. Flipendo.  </em>
</p><p>She turned to face Hux and raised her wand. </p><p>“Flipendo!”</p><p>Rey grunted as Hux’s spell hit her square in the face and sent her flying back. There was a sickening crunch and a warm, wet liquid rush down her lips and chin. Rey didn’t even notice the pain, jumping to her feet and raising her wand as she shouted, “Flipendo!”</p><p>Hux dodged her attack easily and flicked his wand. “Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus.”</p><p>Rey’s wand went flying as her limbs locked themselves against her sides. She tipped over, landing hard and hitting her head. Blood spewed from her nose and dripped down her throat, making her want to cough though she had no ability to do so now. Hux stood over her, a twisted smile on his face. “Let’s see how much detention they give you when they find you in the morning, shall we? That is, if they find you.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t do anything, couldn’t scream or even watch him leave. His face disappeared and a moment later, she heard the door. Rey stared up at the ceiling, rage growing inside of her. She’d make Hux pay. She’d show him exactly what she was capable of. There would never be another time where she was as defenseless and as helpless as she was right now. Tears leaked from her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. Her nose was still bleeding, and judging by the pain it was probably broken too. </p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she laid there. For a little while, she hoped that Rose was only running late, but too long passed for that to be possible. Eventually, her nose stopped bleeding and just began to throb horribly and her tears kept coming. She should have never come. She was a useless, hopeless witch. She shouldn’t even be called a witch. Maybe they were wrong about her. Maybe-</p><p>The door to the trophy room squeezed open. Rey would have froze if she wasn’t already frozen. She had no choice but to wait and see who it was. Maybe it was Rose, but Rose would have said something. Maybe Hux was back for more.</p><p>A mop of raven black hair appeared over her. “Bloody hell.”</p><p>The boy? The Slytherin from the library? What the hell was he doing here? Did Hux send him?</p><p>He raised his wand and muttered, “Finite Incantatem.”</p><p>Immediately, the invisible ropes binding her limbs together were released and Rey sat up, scooching back from him until her back hit a cabinet and all the trophies in it rattled. She stared at him and he stared back. </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>He frowned. “I save you and you want to know what I want?”</p><p>“Tell that to your friend, huh? Saved me? I don’t need your saving.” </p><p>“Hux is anything but my friend.” The boy scowled, obviously not wanting to explain further, but doing it anyway. “I saw him come into the common room bragging about winning a duel. I came to see if you were okay.”</p><p>“Sure. I’m just grand,” Rey huffed and tried wiping the blood off her face with the sleeve of her robes. She winced as she accidentally touched her nose. </p><p>“I can fix that for you if you’d like.” </p><p>Rey glared at the third-year Slytherin, but he seemed to be genuinely offering. She nodded and stood as the tall, pale boy walked closer to her. There was something about him that put Rey on edge, and it wasn’t that he was a Slytherin. There was a quiet intensity in everything he did. Even as he approached her, she could feel it, simmering just beneath the surface. His eyes were warm and brown and rimmed with amber. His long, aquiline nose had a crook in it like it had been broken before. He must have noticed her looking because he said, “I’ve gotten better at fixing noses since then. Can I?”</p><p>He raised his hands as if to touch her and Rey nodded. Why did her heart beat so quickly at the thought of his touch? He pressed lightly around her nose and turned her head in his hands to look all over. After a second, he backed away and raised a yew wand to her face. She noticed (in the seconds before the spell was cast) that his wand had markings on it that were similar to her own wand. “Episkey.”</p><p>Rey felt her nose become very hot, then very cold. She could almost feel the strands of magic working the bones and tissues back into place. It left her with a familiar tingling sensation, the electric taste of magic on her tongue. Rey looked at him now with curiosity. There was a familiarity in his eyes as if he already knew everything about her. </p><p>“Thanks.” Rey stuck out her hand. “I’m Rey.”</p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, he took her hand. “Ben.”</p><p>She held onto his hand a little too long before dropping it. “I- er- should find my wand and get back before someone notices I’m gone… And covered in blood.”</p><p>There was a little smirk at the corner of his mouth. “Right, probably.”</p><p>Rey turned, spotting her wand on the ground, and hurried to pick it up. To her surprise, Ben was still there when she turned back around. Rey pocketed her wand. “Was there something else?”</p><p>“No.” He looked startled and a little bit baffled as to why he was still standing there as well. </p><p>“We’re both headed in the same direction, right? Slytherin house is in the dungeons, too?” Why was she talking still? Rey wanted to throw her face in her hands and groan. </p><p>“Ah… Yeah. The dungeons.”</p><p>“Want to walk together?” Make that bang her head against the wall until she knocked some sense into herself. </p><p>To her surprise, Ben answered, “Yes.”</p><p>They slipped out of the trophy room and Ben motioned for her to follow. He took a different way to get back than she had to get there and Rey memorized it carefully. The way was made up of dark staircases and shadowy, deserted hallways. He must spend a lot of time running around the castle at night because they make it to the Hufflepuff hallway in record time, completely unseen. He checked the hall and motioned to Rey. Rey dashed down the hall to the barrels that marked the entrance and turned around. He was still there, watching, so she gave him a little nod and he disappeared again into the darkness. </p><p>Rey quickly tapped out the passcode and the barrel slid away to reveal a warm tunnel and a quiet common room. Triumphant at least in this regard, Rey hurried to the powder room to wash the blood from her hair and face. She jumped into her pajamas and fell asleep practicing wand movements and thinking of raven-haired boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Morning Paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey ducked into the chaos and ran from the hall. She didn’t even know where she was running to until she came to a back corridor. She paced the corridor, not knowing where to go, but wanting to hide away until it was all over. </p><p>Had that door always been there?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Rey woke up with a pounding headache even though she had slept the entire short night without a single nightmare. The rest of her dormmates were slowly waking up with her, mumbling good mornings, and attempting to get ready. Kaydel was already in her uniform, her hair up in its usual two buns, and her tie undone as she watered her multitude of plants. Rey quickly threw on her uniform and robes and grabbed her bag of books. She was eager to talk to Rose and to see the look on Hux’s face when he realized that she was awake and not in trouble. </p><p>She didn’t wait for the other girls or for Finn, though she still had to fill him in on the events of the night before. Rey raced out of the common room and up the stairs to the Great Hall. The door were wide open, letting the delicious smell of eggs and toast waft into the hall, enticing everyone to wake up and start their day. Rey hurried down the long row of tables which were still pretty bare, but she spotted Rose sitting near the head of the Ravenclaw table. Rey dropped her bag off at her usual dining spot and raced over to her. </p><p>Rose jumped at the sight of her as Rey sat down across from her, garnering some looks from older Ravenclaws who should, Rey thought, be used to it by now. </p><p>“Rey!” Rose shut her book, immediately looking like she was about to cry. “Rey, I’m so sorry. I tried to get out, but some six years were in the common room studying until two am and there was no way I was leaving without them seeing me and I tried to make a distraction, but I only succeeded in getting dried willow powder everywhere and cleaning it up until 3 am and-”</p><p>“Rose- Rose-” Rey caught her friend’s flailing hands. “You’re okay. It’s okay. I’m just glad you didn’t get caught.”</p><p>“Did you?” Rose sniffled. </p><p>Rey shook her head. “It… Didn’t go well though.”</p><p>She was a little bit embarrassed to admit it. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I lost.” She didn’t really want to explain Ben, she realized. There was something about him, them, last night that she wanted to keep secret. Luckily, before Rose could press Rey more, a third-year Ravenclaw sat down by Rey and gave her a dirty look. Rey took that as her cue to leave. “I’ll see you late, Rose.”</p><p>Rey hurried back to her seat and sat down. The hall began to fill with students and the buzz of their morning conversations. Mostly they talked about Holiday, from what Rey could tell. The end of the semester was coming soon and she would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. It wasn’t like there was anywhere else for her to go. </p><p>Rey piled her plate high with toast and eggs and sipped orange juice as the rest of Hogwarts caught up with her mad dash to breakfast. She sat so that she could watch Slytherin table, smirking as Hux walked down the aisle and took his seat. Rey stared at him, willing him to notice her smirking. It took a moment, but her eye finally caught his and his face went sour and cold. It was on between them and Rey was determined to make him pay. She went back to her meal as Finn settled down across from her. He had always been a morning person and Rey listened to him talk about classes as she thought about her plan. She’d need somewhere to practice. Somewhere quiet where no one would interrupt her. When she came head to head with Hux again, she’d be prepared. Rey was sure of it. </p><p>She glanced over Finn’s shoulder, hoping to look at Hux again, but instead seeing a raven haired boy sitting all alone. He was completely closed off to even those in his own house. It was like he didn’t want to be there at all. And maybe he didn’t. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of him, glancing back up to watch him as she chewed her toast. Even the owls delivering the mail didn’t distract her today. </p><p>Rey washed her toast down with juice and moved on to her eggs. Finn had gone quiet now as he read the Daily Prophet. The whole hall was getting quieter and quieter until there were only low conversations. Rey felt a prickle on the back of her neck like someone was watching her. She looked away from Ben and turned but saw no one looking at her. Finn glanced up at her with wide eyes. “Uh… Rey. I think you’d better see this.”</p><p>Rey took the paper from his hands and looked at the article he pointed at. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>CHARITY CASE OR A CASE FOR CONCERN</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> A Letter to the Editor by Andromeda Hux </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Editor, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I have written this letter to express my cause for concern for our children at Hogwarts. I have written many times before to express my concerns about so-called Headmaster Kenobi’s teaching and methodology. As you may well remember, one of his students went on to become the dark lord Darth Vader, nearly collapsing our society into ruin and darkness. It has come to my attention that the Headmaster continues to take in charity cases and muggleborns from less than favorable backgrounds (one might even say unstable). I must ask if we have not learned our lesson? Normally, I would stay quiet about my own opinions, however I have come across information which has given me great cause for concern. As you may remember, the grandson of Darth Vader is currently being taught within the walls of Hogwarts, despite protests from the community. I have recently learned that two wands were created from the yew trees of the dark lord and his wife without consultation from the Ministry. These dangerous wands have also been sold to children. One, to none other than Vader’s grandson, Ben Solo, and one to Kenobi’s most recent charity case, a dangerous muggle orphan named Rey Niima. I have deep concern for...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Rey’s hands shook as she looked up from the article. Tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to cry. She could feel everyone looking at her. She could hear the murmurs of everyone talking about her. She couldn’t make out Finn trying to tell her that it was all hearsay. That none of it mattered. The quiet hall erupted into chaos as the Hufflepuffs started yelling at everyone to mind their own business and the Slytherins started yelling back and the Gryffindors yelled across the hall at them while half the Ravenclaws began debating and the other half tried to ignore everyone else. </p><p>Rey ducked into the chaos and ran from the hall. She didn’t even know where she was running to until she came to a back corridor. She paced the corridor, not knowing where to go, but wanting to hide away until it was all over. </p><p>Had that door always been there?</p><p>Rey paused and looked at the door that seemed to have materialized beside her. Before she could think, the sound of footsteps echoed up the stairs. Rey grabbed the door handle and pushed through, shutting it behind her. She kept her back to the door, listening as the group of students passed by. When they were long gone, Rey let out a breath and took a look at the room around her. It was like no room she had ever come across at Hogwarts yet. It didn’t look to be a classroom. There were mirrors all along the walls and a terrifying-looking dummy with a target on its chest sitting in the middle of the room. There was something about it that told her she had everything she needed there. Rey looked down at the article crushed in her hands. </p><p>Ben had the matching wand to hers. That's why the carvings on it looked so similar. That’s why his magic felt so familiar and the wand master- Yoda- he had said something about it too. Rey took out her wand and studied it as she had so many times before. She had no idea what it all meant only that people were scared of it. Scared enough to write an article about it in the most widely circulated newspaper in the Wizarding World. </p><p>That’s why Hux had called her a charity case yesterday. He knew what his mother was writing about and he was ready to pick a fight about it. Rey crumpled the paper into a ball wanting, furiously, to destroy it. As if the room knew what she wanted, a fire flickered to life in the fireplace. Rey tossed the paper in and watched it burn. </p><p>She tightened her grip around her wand and aimed it at the dark, ghostly dummy in the middle of the room. Rey flicked her wrist, “Flipendo.”</p><p>The dummy shot across the room and crashed into the back wall. Rey smiled as the rush of magic flowed through her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of dark!Rey? Watch out Rey, your Slytherin is showing...</p><p>For anyone wondering about the pacing of this, I am planning to write all Seven Years of Rey's time at Hogwarts. Mostly about her relationship with Ben, but also about her friends and time there! Get ready for a very slow burn and more than a little angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Run-in With a House Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pear giggled and the portrait swung open to reveal a bustling kitchen full of small, elf-like creatures in rags. Rey stared at them, unsure of what to think. Something deep in her gut twisted with the feeling that this was wrong. She hadn’t known what she’d been expecting. A fully stocked kitchen with a chef, maybe?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey couldn’t decide what she hated more: the stares and whispers of her classmates, the dark eye Professor Tarkin had on her, or the concerned looks Finn, the Hufflepuffs, and Rose kept throwing at her. By the time potions ended, Rey wanted nothing more than to disappear for a while. She didn’t want Finn to tell her one more time that it would “all blow over by break” or that “Andromeda Hux is always trying to stir up something and half of it’s all lies”. </p><p>Rey just wanted to know what it all meant. Everyone who grew up with some knowledge of the wizarding world seemed to know something that she didn’t. It seemed like no one wanted to tell her and she wasn’t sure who would. Rey wandered through the halls, doing her best to avoid people until she came to the statue of a badger sitting quietly as he kept guard over Headmaster Kenobi’s office. She stared at the statue, trying to figure out how to get the stairs to appear. </p><p>As she waited, there was a groan and the statue began to turn and lift up to reveal a set of stairs. Rey hopped onto the moving staircase, riding it to the wooden door at the top. The door swung open before she could knock and Rey was greeted by a celestial purring ball of fur. Rey bent over and scooped up the purring kyber in her arms. </p><p>“Miss Niima, I thought I might see you.”</p><p>Rey looked up from the creature to see Headmaster Kenobi sitting at his desk beside a very angry Professor Skywalker. Skywalker’s face settled into its usual monk-like nature. He barely gave Rey an acknowledgment as he left the room. </p><p>Headmaster Kenobi stood as well. “I’m afraid you’ve caught me at a rather bad time, Rey. I’ve been called to London.”</p><p>“Is it about me? My wand? Is my wand bad?”</p><p>“No, no, Rey. Nothing of the sort. Wands are neither good nor evil. It all depends on the Witch or Wizard wielding them. But, yes, some wands are considered to be more powerful than others. Some wands gain recognition due to the acts of their owners. Your wand comes from a very notable yew tree, but its power and its actions come from you, Rey. Your choices make you who you are. You chose to be in Hufflepuff. You’ve chosen to defend your friends. You have freedom of choice as you walk these halls. I suggest you use that wisely.” Headmaster Kenobi stopped in front of Rey and looked down at her with a sad look in his eye. “There is darkness in this world, Rey. I can only hope you will choose to stay in the light.”</p><p>With that, the Headmaster left. Celeste leaped from her arms and followed him out the door. Rey sighed. If no one wanted to give her answers, she would have to find them herself. Just… Not today. </p><p>Everyone would be either in the library or their common rooms or hanging out around the castle and grounds. There was a Quidditch game tomorrow- Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw- that everyone would be excited about. That was if they weren’t talking about her. </p><p>Rey made her way through the halls, avoiding those who might recognize her and eventually wound up back at the hall she had been pacing that morning. The wall was blank again. Rey frowned. Maybe there was some way to call it back. Something she had said or done to make it appear. She’d been pacing and thinking about how she wanted somewhere to hide. It had given her that, but mostly it had given her what she really wanted- a place to practice. Rey began to pace, thinking about how much she needed a place to practice spells. After a moment, the door reappeared and Rey burst inside. </p><p>The door disappeared behind her as she set her back down and drew out her Charms <em>Book of Spells</em> and the DADA <em>Guide to Protection</em>. Rey stared down the wooden target and got to work. </p><p>By the time she was done for the night, Rey was drenched in sweat and completely exhausted. The target dummy looked as if it had definitely seen better days, and Rey wondered if the room would automatically give her a fresh one every time. It had cleaned up for her from earlier. It was only ten. Curfew was at eleven on weekends, but either way, it meant that Rey had missed dinner altogether. </p><p>Her stomach grumbled as she walked through the halls and down several flights of stairs to the dungeon halls. The smell of food was ever-present, and it wasn’t helping her state of hunger. The Hufflepuff common room always had snacks, but Rey wanted a full, hot meal. She’d never been in the kitchens before, but she had heard Avar telling some of the fourth years how to get in. Rey found the right portrait and tickled the pear. The pear giggled and the portrait swung open to reveal a bustling kitchen full of small, elf-like creatures in rags. Rey stared at them, unsure of what to think. Something deep in her gut twisted with the feeling that this was wrong. She hadn’t known what she’d been expecting. A fully stocked kitchen with a chef, maybe?</p><p>After a moment, one of the creatures broke away from the others rolling dough at a table and hurried over to Rey. They stared up at her with giant, round eyes and a timid smile. She knew that look. She had seen it on plenty of faces in the orphanage before. </p><p>“Can I help you, Misses?” The being looked up at her expectantly. </p><p>“Er… Maybe. What’s your name?”</p><p>“My name, Misses?” They dropped their hands and wrung them nervously. </p><p>“I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Rey frowned. </p><p>“D-0.”</p><p>“D-Oh? I’m Rey. Can I ask… I’m new to the wizarding world… What are you?”</p><p>“I’m a house-elf, Miss. We all are.” </p><p>Rey looked around at the house-elves, hard at work preparing the next meal. “And you cook?”</p><p>“And clean.” D-0 smiled. “And anything Master Kenobi asks of us.”</p><p>“Master Kenobi? Does he pay you well?”</p><p>“Pay?” The small elf barked a laugh. “House-elves don’t get paid, Miss. We are bound for life to our masters.”</p><p>“You’re slaves?” Rey realized. Her gut twisted again.</p><p>D-0 looked away from her. “We are servants, Misses. It is better to be a servant at Hogwarts than a slave to a house. D-0 worked for a family before Hogwarts. D-0 was beaten there. D-0 is safe and warm and fed here.”</p><p>Rey watched as the elf became worked up in front of her. She dropped to their eye level, trying to comfort them. “It’s okay. It’s okay, D-0. I know how masters can be.”</p><p>The small greying elf looked back at her, their eyes filled with tears. “Misses has had a master?”</p><p>Rey nodded and tried very hard to push back the memories of her time at the orphanage. “It is better now that I’m at Hogwarts, too. I was actually hoping that I could find some food. I missed dinner.”</p><p>D-0’s eyes brightened at her suggestion. “Of course, Misses! Right away, Misses!”</p><p>Rey watched as the small creature hurried away to make her a meal. They came back to her a few minutes later with a steaming hot plate of stew and thick, warm bread. She was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. If the house-elves cleaned the castle, they would know more about it than anyone. </p><p>“D-0? Do you know about a room with a door that disappears and comes back when you need it?”</p><p>D-0’s eyes widened. “Misses has found the Room of Requirement. Very hard to clean that room, but it takes care of itself, mostly.”</p><p>“What do you know about it?”</p><p>“Only that it changes into whatever you need it to be, Misses. D-0 likes the broom closet.”</p><p>“Does anyone else know about it?”</p><p>“Oh, only the house-elves and some professors. Only a few students find it each year, Misses.”</p><p>Rey smiled. “Thank you, D-0. If you ever need anything, come find me. I might be able to help.”</p><p>The small creature beamed at her as she slipped out of the portrait. “Thank you, Misses. Misses is too kind.”</p><p>Rey left the kitchen behind for the loud and rowdy Hufflepuff common room. She managed to dodge everyone’s inquiries, trying to get through the crowd as fast as possible. Finn, however, caught sight of her and was determined to not let her go. He followed her into the quieter girls' side of the dormitory and Rey finally made her peace with the couch and Finn’s line of questioning. </p><p>“I know it will blow over, Finn,” She said between bites of stew. “I just… Needed a little time to clear my head today. And Headmaster Kenobi already gave me a 'you’re not evil unless you chose to be spiel' once today.”</p><p>“You talked to the headmaster?” Finn’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“Yeah. He said he had to go to London. Told me it wasn’t about the wand or me or the article or anything, but… I could kind of tell that he was lying. I just want to know what it all means, you know? Or is it all just coincidence?”</p><p>Finn’s face was darker than Rey had ever seen it before. “I don’t think it’s all coincidence. There’s a lot of sayings and stories about wands, especially ones about Yew. Most wandmakers will say they’re a bunch of rubbish, but…”</p><p>“Just… Tell me, Finn. I want to know. Everyone gets all antsy about wands and the war around me and I don’t understand.” Rey stared hard back at Finn until he finally gave up. </p><p>“Fine. But we’re going to need Rose and access to the library.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Story Once Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“That’s Anakin Skywalker’s wife. It’s said that she had no knowledge of Palpatine’s plans and that she tried to stop her husband from turning to dark magic, even though he’s the one who ultimately killed her.” Rose pointed out a passage beside the portrait. “She was buried with her wand- a yew wand- that sprouted and grew a yew tree.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey skipped breakfast in the morning. She knew that if she could stay out of sight long enough, people would forget and move on. Winter break was only a few weeks away and after that everyone would be focused on the new semester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed for the library to claim a secluded spot while Finn went to breakfast to fetch Rose. He refused to miss the Quidditch game, so Rey had forced herself to skip a well-earned lie-in and woken up with him. Her body ached from practicing spells for so long yesterday, but she already itched to go back and keep practicing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The library was quiet. There was only Madame Nu wandering around and returning books to the shelves. They floated effortlessly out of her hand and drifted up to their proper locations. Rey noticed the side-looks the librarian was giving her and pulled open her D.A.D.A. book to pass the time. It was still strange for a First Year student to be studying so early on a Saturday morning, but Madame Nu left her alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough time passed for Rey to get antsy and she was just about to go looking for the pair when they walked in through the library doors and sat down at the table with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Rey. I filled her in on everything.” Finn sheepishly smiled and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you want to know?” Rose asked, waiting patiently. The Ravenclaw was practically vibrating in her seat at the opportunity to divulge and search for information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Rey felt her mind go blank for a moment. “Everything, I guess. The war and what happened and more about what the article said about my wand. And how… How it’s connected to Ben Solo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still hadn’t told them about the duel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose and Finn shared a look that Rey couldn’t understand. Rose took a deep breath and sighed. “You remember what I told you about Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. “Yeah. That he’s the Prime Minister and Mister Solo’s son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that he’s the grandson of Darth Vader.” Rose swallowed at the mention of that name. She lowered her voice. “I don’t know much about that time. A lot of the accounts of Darth Vader’s life before the war were lost during the war. It’s kinda hard… To explain everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just start from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that would be with the prophecy.” Rose mused and Rey hoped she wasn’t losing the girl down a dark rabbit hole of history and information. “About… forty years ago, there were a lot of tensions growing in the wizarding world. There were the Separatists who wanted to keep all witches and wizards away from muggles and then the Ministry, who, at the time, was pushing for diversification and mixed marriages and muggle-borns. There’ve always been tensions between pureblood families and everyone else, but it was getting worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the war started, lots of people went into hiding. The muggles nearly started their own war when they blamed each other for the attacks. It wasn’t until Luke Skywalker joined the Resistance was able to overthrow the Empire’s rule and restore the Ministry. He was able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious with Prime Minister Organa’s and Professor Solo’s help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned, confused. “But… What? Who? What does this have to do with the wands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was my question, too. We know Ben’s wand came from Darth Vader, right? And Darth Vader is Ben’s Grandfather. Ben’s grandmother is Padme Amidala. But, why would a known supporter of the Republic be married to a dark lord?” Rose looked expectantly between Rey and Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er…” Finn glanced at Rey. “Are we supposed to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed. “It’s because she wasn’t. Not really. She was married to Anakin Skywalker, secretly. That was what came out a few years ago. That Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are one in the same and that Padme Amidala was </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. Professor Solo and Minister Organa are the children of a dark lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was still trying to piece together all the names that Rose had thrown at her. Finn slowly started nodding. “Who’s… Padme Amidala?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Rose stood and wandered into the shelves of books leaving Rey in confusion. She looked down at her wand, studying the flowers and vines that had been intricately carved into the wood. It was a work of love and light, Rey could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose came back a few moments later with a pile of books in her hands. She opened up one, flipping to a portrait of a beautiful woman with soft brown hair and kind, but fierce, eyes. She wore yellow robes as she sat amongst flowers in a field. The Portrait was entitled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Padme Amidala, Advisor to the Minister’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo, Advisor and Ambassador to the Minister. She tried to stop the war, but she was killed by Darth Vader.” Rose pointed out a passage beside the portrait. “She was buried with her wand- a yew wand- that sprouted and grew a yew tree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your wand.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Ben’s wand?” Rey couldn’t stop staring at the woman in the picture and the wand in her hand. “The article said Vader had a tree sprout from his wand, too. I’m guessing Ben has his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged. “That’s what it sounds like, at least. There’s not much out there. Besides all the articles that came out. Even they don’t say much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>found a marriage certificate in the Ministry Records and put two and two together. Want to guess who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda Hux.” Rey groaned as Rose nodded. Her head hurt trying to piece everything together. She rolled her wand between her fingers as she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn only looked nervous as he looked back and forth between Rey and her wand. Rey frowned and hid it back in her pocket. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing…” Finn paled. “It’s just that there’s a lot of superstition around yew wands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes. “Stop, Finn. You’ll only freak her out when it means literally nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey glanced between them. “Whatever it is I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed and went back to her reading as Finn opened his mouth to explain. “It’s just that… Well… Yew wands are really rare. And there’s a lot of dark and powerful witches and wizards who have had Yew wands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And good and powerful.” Rose throws in pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And good… Though it’s less… Likely. They’re supposed to contain the power of life and death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All wands have the power of life and death.” Rose shut her book and Rey could feel the argument blooming between her two friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still arguing by the time they left Rey for the game, though their bickering had evolved, somehow, from wandlore to proper enunciations of their charm spells. Rey settled into her seat once more, tracing her finger over the gold trim frame of the woman’s portrait. She seemed happy, smiling and looking around at the budding field she sat in. How had that woman been so enamored with someone so dark? Rey closed the book quickly, not wanted to dwell on tragedy lest it became her own. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Room of Lost Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I think that… We can’t let our house define us. That no house is good or evil and everyone is capable of great and terrible things.” Rey shrugged and gave her wand a little flick. Tiny soft flashes of light came from the tip, hovering and glowing around and above them. Ben watched with wonder in his eyes, the mask of his face falling away to reveal a softness in his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though she spent most of her days with her head in a book or alone in the Room of Requirement, Rey quickly decided that Christmas was her favorite holiday at Hogwarts. Rumors and whispers followed her around, but they were easier to ignore with the ghosts wandering around singing carols and a cinnamon-y spicey scent that hung constantly in the air. Fresh snow fell gently, covering the castle grounds in a pure blanket of white. There were lights and warm fires and evergreens and decorations everywhere the eye could see. Even the Hufflepuff Common room was filled with holly and mistletoe and magical evergreens. There was always plenty of hot chocolate and a seemingly endless supply of cookies waiting for them at the end of every day. She had seen more of the older Hufflepuffs kissing each other than she cared to admit though she didn’t mind, not really. It was the first Christmas where she actually felt the warmth of the Holiday, the joy of having family and friends around. </p><p>The term ended far too quickly for Rey’s taste. Just like that, her first few months at Hogwarts were over. Rose and Finn went home to their families, as did most of Hogwarts. Rose apologized profusely for not being able to bring Rey with; her family had a holiday planned to the south of France and no room for guests. Finn, who had been dealing with the fallout of being a Hufflepuff all semester, warned Rey that going home with him would bring more awkwardness than he could stand. Though she wished to spend Christmas and New Year's with her friends, Rey was content to have a few weeks of the castle by herself. There was still so much to explore and, for the most part, she was unhindered in her ability to do so. </p><p>Rey spent much of her first morning alone, wandering the castle halls and marking out places she was curious about. She didn’t understand the moving staircases like some of the older students. The older Gryffindors were the experts at them, having to traverse them every day to get to their dorm. The castle was a huge labyrinth of halls and rooms, all made more complicated by the fact that magical things liked to move. It wasn’t useful to mark something by where a certain knight suit was. They liked to run around the castle and change positions. Stone statues were a little more ‘set in stone’ so to speak. And though the subjects of the many paintings liked to move, their backgrounds stayed the same. </p><p>She took lunch in the kitchens and chatted with D-0 while they made soup for dinner. He seemed to enjoy her company, as did many of the house-elves, and Rey enjoyed their company in turn. They knew a lot about the castle and were eager to help her in her explorations. </p><p>She spent part of her afternoon in the owlery and romping in the snow as Porg flew overhead. She felt bad that the little owl had nowhere to go and nothing to do, so she resolved to write Finn and Rose a few letters over the break. Porg seemed excited by the task when she asked him if that was okay. They stopped to talk to Chewbacca, who was busy chopping wood for the castle’s fireplaces. </p><p>By the time Rey was done outside, her face was completely pink and her hands were frozen in her mits, but she didn’t care. She stopped by her dorm only to grab her books of spells and hurried off to practice them in the Room of Requirement. </p><p>Spell practice quickly warmed her and by the time dinner rolled around, Rey was starving and ready for a warm meal. She left her books back in the dorm and walked to the hall, surprised to see that all but one table had disappeared and there was only one other student sitting there and eating. Ben. </p><p>Rey nearly turned around and went back to the kitchens, but he looked up and saw her and Rey forced herself to make the long walk to him. She hadn’t talked to the boy since that night in the Trophy Room, not even about the article they were both mentioned in. </p><p>He looked up at her as she approached. “We shouldn’t be seen together.”</p><p>There was a slight tinge to his accent, one that she hadn’t noticed before. Rey looked around at the empty hall. There was no one there but the two of them, not even a ghost or a portrait was in sight. Rey sat down anyway and a plate filled with food appeared in front of her. “Why? The article? There’s no one here.”</p><p>Indeed, the hall was completely empty.</p><p>Ben lowered his eyes and pressed his lips in a straight line. He seemed determined to say nothing. </p><p>“What do you know?” Rey was not above begging. Out of everyone, he might be the one to know everything. Though part of her believed her quest for information might be futile. Maybe no one knew who she was. Maybe no one knew what she was to become. That’s what was at the heart of it all, wasn’t it? She wanted to know herself. Her destiny, if there was such a thing. </p><p>“We can’t talk here.” Ben’s leg shook the table anxiously as his eyes darted around the room. He acted as if someone was watching him. </p><p>“West hall on the fourth floor. Meet me there.”</p><p>Ben met her eyes and gave Rey a small nod. A moment later, he was gone. Rey finished her meal, trying to not go any slower or faster than she normally did. She licked the bowl clean and left the hall. She meandered through the castle’s passageways, taking her normal route to the Room of Requirement. Though she kept a lookout for anyone or anything following her, Rey saw nothing out of the ordinary. Her stomach dropped with disappointment as she came to the west hallway and found no one there. </p><p>“Ben?” She stopped in front of the empty wall where the door always appeared. Something beside her rustled and Rey screamed, nearly falling over as Ben appeared out of nowhere. Ben’s hand clamped over her mouth to quiet her. Rey panted, trying to get herself under control. </p><p>“You scared the shit out of me. Where the bloody hell did you come from?”</p><p>Ben held up a silvery cloak in his hand. “Invisibility cloak.”</p><p>Rey nodded. “Okay. Where do I get one of those?”</p><p>“Ah… You can’t. At least not ones that will last. This one has been in my family for generations.” He folded up the cloth gently and stuck it in his shoulder bag. “Don’t tell anyone I have it.”</p><p>“I won’t. As long as you don’t tell anyone about this.” Rey pointed at the blank wall. </p><p>“The wall?” Ben frowned and gave her a look like she was crazy. Rey huffed and began pacing.</p><p>
  <em> I need somewhere that we can talk. I need somewhere that we can talk. I need somewhere that we can talk.  </em>
</p><p>Rey looked at the wall proudly as a tall, wooden door began to form. It was different from the door it usually gave her, but the circumstances she gave the room weren’t her usual. A smirk crossed her lips as she took in Ben’s wide eyes.  She wasted no time opening the new door and going in. </p><p>The room beyond was not what Rey had expected. Mounds of items covered the floor, stretching further back than Rey could even see. Anything you could think of was piled into the dim room: chairs, books, clothing, statues. It was a room of forgotten items and lost time. A perfect place for conversations that shouldn’t happen. Rey wandered in, taking in everything she could see. She glanced back at Ben and smiled at the boyish look on his face as he looked around. </p><p>“What is this place?”</p><p>American. He definitely sounded a little American. Like his father, which made sense.</p><p>“It’s called the Room of Requirement. It doesn’t usually look like this for me, though. But this is cool, too.” Rey grinned as she walked deeper into the room between giant piles of stuff. </p><p>“This is amazing.” Ben grinned and caught Rey’s eye. She turned quickly from him, fighting back against the rising color in her cheeks. She distracted herself with a strange lava-lamp-looking sand timer. The green particles inside seemed to be moving on their own, swirling steadily in the glass. </p><p>“I’m surprised you hadn’t found it yet. Since you obviously sneak around the castle a lot.” Rey glanced at him and found that he was watching her with dark, curious eyes. </p><p>“How did you find it?”</p><p>“I sort of stumbled on it.” Rey shrugged and moved away from the time teller. “The morning of the article. I was upset about it. And the fact that Hux beat me. And it just kind of appeared with what I needed. I’ve been coming here- well, not here, <em>here, </em>exactly- since then. To practice.”</p><p>He was quiet as she thumbed through the pages of a potions book knowing it probably wasn’t the best idea to be touching random things in a room full of forgotten magical artifacts. She wasn’t sure why she was telling him this. She hadn’t even really told Finn and Rose about it and they were her best friends. Maybe it was the fact that she knew he understood. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t saying anything now. He wasn’t pressuring her or trying to make her feel like <em>everything was okay, everything’s fine, it will die out.  </em></p><p>“People are looking at me differently. Like they’re scared of me.” Rey closed the book and turned to face him. “They always have, but I thought that coming to Hogwarts might change that. Might make me… Normal.”</p><p>His lips curled up into a smile. “Most people don’t want to be normal around here. They want to be extraordinary”</p><p>“I just don’t want to get kicked out. Again.” Rey laughed, but it was lessened by the hold that one truth had on her heart. “I don’t even know why people are looking at me weird. No one will talk about it. Not really. Rose is already looking into wandlore. Professor Kenobi won’t give me a straight answer-”</p><p>Ben scoffed. “Yeah, good luck with that one.”</p><p>Rey raised her eyebrow. “So you do know something.”</p><p>His face fell as his mouth pressed into a hard line. “You’re just a kid.”</p><p>“I’m <em> just a kid </em>?” Rey scoffed. “Seriously? So are you. And I’m not going to stop until I understand so-”</p><p>“You shouldn’t mess with things you don’t understand.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t be messing around with it if it didn’t keep bothering me so much!” Rey huffed and glared at him. He did nothing but glare back and neither wanted to break the connection. “First, I get my wand and Master Yoda is strange about it. Then the sorting ceremony where-”</p><p>“I remember,” Ben spoke, interrupting her once again.</p><p>Rey took a step back. “You remember?”</p><p>He looked away from her then, suddenly very interested in a crystal ball resting in a hat on an old side table. “Yeah. I was hoping you’d choose Slytherin.”</p><p>“I chose my friends,” Rey admitted. “Loyalty.”</p><p>“Over ambition.” Ben raised his eyebrows and turned back to study her in great detail. </p><p>Rey still remembered the Sorting Hat’s words like it had spoken them to her yesterday: <em> “Bravery and daring I see. But also intelligence and wit. Ambition too. You want to be known. Accomplished, yes? I see in you a great warrior and a loyal friend. And your wand… That of a great good and great evil, yes… I remember one just like you. You are destined for great and terrible things, I see.” </em></p><p>Great and terrible things. Rey pulled her wand from her pocket and studied it. “Not over ambition. Over evil. Over great and terrible things.”</p><p>“So you think all Slytherins are evil.” Ben’s eyes hardened into a mask that Rey could barely see through. She shook her head. The boy who came for her after the duel was not evil, not truly. </p><p>“I think that… We can’t let our house define us. That no house is good or evil and everyone is capable of great and terrible things.” Rey shrugged and gave her wand a little flick. Tiny soft flashes of light came from the tip, hovering and glowing around and above them. Ben watched with wonder in his eyes, the mask of his face falling away to reveal a softness in his eyes. </p><p>“What spell was that?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Rey shrugged. “Just something that felt right. Is it true,” She paused, trying to word her question right, “That you have his wand?”</p><p>Ben nodded slowly and pulled a light yew wand from the sleeve of his dark jumper. “It was taken from the wood of the yew tree that sprouted from his own wand. Just as yours was taken from Padme’s. My grandmother’s.”</p><p>Rey glanced at his wand and he held it out to her as she gave him hers. His wand was much heavier than her own, made of smooth, white yew. A small carving was etched with dark lines in the hilt, a square and lines and stars. It was beautiful, though Rey didn’t know what the symbol meant. The whole thing felt as if it were alive with a frenetic energy, waiting to escape. It was the complete opposite of her own wand in nearly every way, yet there was something comforting and familiar about it. “What does it mean that I have hers and you have his?”</p><p>Ben shook his head and handed Rey’s wand back. “It’s enough to scare people. They think… That I’ll end up like him.”</p><p>Rey gently took her wand from his hand. Her fingertips brushed against his skin and a jolt of energy flashed through her skin. She jumped at the electricity that passed between them and laughed a little bit. “And so I’m fated to end up like Padme?”</p><p>Ben’s features were serious as Rey’s eyes meant his. She had met it as a joke, but now she could see the real fear in his eyes as he looked at her. “It means that you’re fated to be my downfall.”</p><p>Rey laughed a little in disbelief. “I’m what?”</p><p>Ben said nothing, only looked away from her and down at the floor. His raven hair fell forward to cover his face. Rey shook her head, anger boiling in her chest at the very idea of it. </p><p>“I’m not fated to be your anything. I’m not fated to be anything to anyone. I’m nothing. I’m no one. I’m just some girl they found in an orphanage, okay? I didn’t ask for any of this! I just wanted to learn magic. I wanted to know if unicorns were real. I just wanted to have friends for once in my life!” Everything that Rey had been keeping in over the last few months poured out between them.</p><p>“They are.” </p><p>Rey looked up at him, her eyes red as she tried to hold back tears. “What?”</p><p>“Unicorns are real.” Ben gave her a little half-smile. </p><p>Rey frowned, turning her face into a pout. “Well, I know that now.”</p><p>She sniffed and her tears turned into a sad smile. “But that’s why we can’t be seen together, right? Because people will think all of that.”</p><p>Ben nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’m used to it. You don’t need to be hanging around me. Makes everything worse.”</p><p>Rey agreed, though she hated it. “I never thanked you for coming to look for me. The night of the duel.”</p><p>The boy before her only shrugged. “It’s nothing. Hux is an arsehole anyway.”</p><p>“Complete arse.” Rey tucked her wand away and folded her arms. “I’ll make him pay, one day.”</p><p>“Watch out, you’re sounding like a Slytherin.” A teasing smile hung on Ben’s lips and Rey reached out to smack his arm, biting back her own smile. </p><p>“And you’re making friends with a Hufflepuff.” </p><p>“Am not.” Ben huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of his face. </p><p>“Are too.”</p><p>Ben glanced at her before turning away and mumbling, “Fine. Maybe.”</p><p>A quiet tentative moment fell between them and Rey let it be for a moment. There was something different about Ben. Something that she was just beginning to discover, and she knew it had nothing to do with the wands they had. Ben was first to break the easy quiet. </p><p>“I could teach you if you want.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He turned around to face her. His eyes burned earnestly. “You said you used this room to practice. To become better than Hux. I can teach you, maker knows Luke won’t. I’ll wear my cloak and you’ve been coming here anyway- no one will know.”</p><p>He stuck out his hand and Rey stared at it, considering her options. After a moment, she took his hand in hers and nodded. “Okay. Meet here tomorrow? After lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ben nodded. </p><p>Rey realized that they were still holding hands and she dropped hers, blushing furiously and trying to hide it. Ben cleared his throat and backed away towards the door. </p><p>“It’s all bullshit, you know.” Rey called after him. Ben stopped and turned around to look at her. “Just for the record. I don’t think you’re evil and I’m definitely not scared of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else heavily associate Hogwarts with Christmas or vise-versa? I know I definitely do. They may just be new friends right now, but Rey's definitely got a little crush on Mr. Ben. </p><p>I have so many projects that I'm working on and all of them are very time heavy. This story is definitely one of those projects, but I'm so excited about it!!!! I spent a lot of time last week hashing out the plot. There are lots of little details and lots of figuring out the best way to splice the Wizarding World and A Galaxy Far Far Away together. </p><p>If any of you are interested in more of the writing process or me or anything in general, drop a comment here or message me on Tumblr! I love talking to y'all and answering questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Christmas Tiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“That is exactly my point,” Professor Skywalker hissed. “I would think that after Anakin-”</p><p>“You would do well to not bring up that man.” Headmaster Kenobi’s words came out in a low growl that sent shivers racing down Rey’s spine. “I know of what may come and I have not forgotten the past or my master’s mistakes. My mistakes.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Hogwarts, Christmas day held very little significance in Rey’s mind. She never received presents. She had no one to give presents to, and even if she had, the present would have been nothing more than whatever she could make out of junk. No one wanted trash for a present. And no one wanted to give the scrawny little weirdo attention, much less a gift. That was why Rey nearly walked by the presents beneath the tree on Christmas morning. She was so sure that the half-dozen small gifts under the tree were for someone else, that she almost didn’t check the tags. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> To: Rey Niima </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> From: Rose Tico </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Rey held the present in her hands, unsure of what to do. No one had ever given her a gift before. In true Rose fashion, the box was neatly done up in blue ribbon and shimmering silver wrapping paper with snowflakes that danced across it. Rey sat back on the couch and carefully removed the ribbon and enchanted paper to reveal a plain brown box. She pulled the top off and found a letter resting on blue parchment paper. In silver ink, Rose had written:  </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Rey,  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be there to celebrate your first Hogwarts christmas! I’m sure you’re getting up to a lot of things you aren’t supposed to. But, if you do manage to get into the restricted section, please tell me how you did it! Also, do tell me how you like your gift when I get back. It was my first attempt at the knitting charm. Well, first successful attempt, at least. Merry Christmas, Rey! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Love, Rose </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Wrapped methodically in tissue paper was a Hufflepuff golden sweater with a large black R on the front. Rey threw it on right away, not caring that it was definitely two sizes too big. Further inspection of the packages beneath the tree revealed a box of chocolate frogs and candies from Finn, a new quill and parchment from Avar, a Hufflepuff quidditch pendant from Stellan, a dangerous looking cactus from Kaydel, and handmade bee earrings from Arashell. Rey placed the cactus in her dorm window and settled in for a breakfast of chocolate frogs and fresh hot cocoa. Helga Hufflepuff sighed sadly from her portrait as she looked down at the lone Hufflepuff. </p><p>A small tendril of guilt curled up in her gut as Rey watched the fire crackle. She had all of these beautiful presents from her classmates and nothing to give them back. She could perhaps make something, though what she did not know. Her cooking was abysmal at best and deadly at worst. She had no money to purchase anything and she had never made a craft in her life. Rey thought briefly about raiding the Room of Requirement’s forgotten things, but most things in there were cursed or broken or not the sort of thing you wanted for a present. </p><p>Desperate for a plan and sure a walk would help trigger any ideas, Rey threw on her boots and thickest cloak and headed in the direction of the owlery.  A fresh layer of snow had fallen, thick and fluffy, on the castle grounds. It wiped away the tracks of the few who remained at Hogwarts during this time. She couldn’t tell where she had been romping in the days earlier. It all looked untouched and Rey let herself believe that she was alone, the sole occupant of Hogwarts Castle. There was something different about this solitude. She felt no yearning, no sense of loneliness, only an energetic sort of calm. </p><p>She took her time walking to the owlery, taking care on the slick winding steps that lead up to it. The inside of the owlery was warm and filled with gentle hoots and coos. It was not nearly as packed as it was during the semester, but it still smelled of hay and animals. Rey searched the various perches but found no sign of her brown and orange feathered friend. It was strange for him to be out in the morning. She usually found him asleep on a perch and grumpy enough to nip at her. Winter had only made him grumpier. </p><p>Rey left the owlery and tramped across the grounds through the freshly fallen snow. The mounds came nearly up to her knees, and she stopped to try to pack the snow into a ball. Unfortunately, the snow was far too loose and fluffy to form any sort of compact shape. </p><p>Rey dropped the snow from her hand and sighed. She had half a mind to head back to the dungeons and try to break into the Slytherin dorm, or at least knock on whatever door she might find until Ben opened one. She didn’t even know where Ben liked to hang out in the morning. Even if she knew, she might not be able to find him- invisibility cloak and all that. She needed to get herself one of those.</p><p>Rey headed towards the greenhouses, hurrying as the cold set in and snow-filled her boots. She turned the corner quickly before jumping back behind it. Rey pressed herself to the stone. Just around the corner, the Prime Minister, Professor Solo, Professor Skywalker, and Headmaster Kenobi stood just outside the entrance to the greenhouse. They didn’t look to be up to anything but a chat and a walk.</p><p>So, why was she trying to hide? </p><p>Rey chided herself. She’d spent so many years sneaking around and staying out of sight at the orphanage that she had reacted before her mind could catch up to her. Hogwarts was her home and she had every right to be out walking wherever she pleased (besides the Forbidden Forest, of course).</p><p>She was about to continue her journey around the corner when she heard Luke say her name. Rey froze. He had not called out to her. Rather, he was talking about her. Rey held her breath.</p><p>“She’s improved far quicker than her peers, Headmaster. I wouldn’t be surprised to see her surpass even second years.” </p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing?” Prime Minister Organa asked. She didn’t sound surprised by Professor Skywalker’s grave tone, more resigned. She had the question Rey herself had. “By all accounts, she is a bright young witch with a good future.”</p><p>“You of all people should know better than to say that, sister. The Sorting Ceremony. The hat. These are signs we are not to ignore. And more will come. People are already talking thanks to the <em>superior </em>ability of Ministry employees to leak information. Headmaster, I question your decision to bring her-”</p><p>“I am well aware of your opinions on the matter, Luke. I have taken them into consideration. Miss Niima will be staying with us. And you will continue to teach her. If she is progressing as quickly as you say, well, who am I to quell ambition?”</p><p>“That is exactly my point,” Professor Skywalker hissed. “I would think that after Anakin-”</p><p>“You would do well to not bring up that man.” Headmaster Kenobi’s words came out in a low growl that sent shivers racing down Rey’s spine. “I know of what may come and I have not forgotten the past or my master’s mistakes. My mistakes.”</p><p>“It seems you have not learned from them. The wands have chosen. Dark forces are rising once more and you allow the darkness in these halls to persist once more.”</p><p>“Enough!” Leia’s voice cut through the air, echoing off the stone buildings. Above them all, thick snowflakes began to fall once more. “It is still Christmas and Chewie is expecting us.”</p><p>A second passed and Rey heard the telltale sound of boots crunching through the snow. She only had mere moments before they would pass by her and sure one of them would- </p><p>Rey walked around the corner of the greenhouse quickly, her head ducked as if she were trying to get out of the cold as quickly as possible. </p><p>“Miss Niima!” Leia's bright voice warmed her heart instantly. She put on her best smile and beamed at the woman. </p><p>“Prime Minister! Professors! Merry Christmas!” Rey groaned inwardly. That was far too cheery. Leia didn’t seem to notice, however. Headmaster Kenobi and Professor Solo smiled politely, but Professor Skywalker still wore a dower look on his face. “I was just about to head back inside and warm my hands.”</p><p>“Would you like to join us for tea? You look absolutely chilled to the bone, dear.”</p><p>Rey glanced from Leia’s kind face to Obi-Wan to Han to Luke. “Er- I don’t want to intrude.”</p><p>“Nonsense. No one should be alone on Christmas. Honestly, Obi-Wan, do you just leave all your wards alone to wander the grounds alone on Holidays?” Leia took Rey’s arm, taking her with them on the winding path down to the groundskeeper’s cabin. </p><p>As soon as the men had fallen back far enough Rey worked up the courage to ask, “Is Ben going to be joining us?”</p><p>“Ben?” </p><p>“Er- He’s your son right? Slytherin? Third-year?” <em> Come on, Niima. At least try to pretend like you don’t know him that well. Like you haven’t been seeing him every day for the last two weeks. </em>“I’ve- er- seen him a few times around the castle these past few days.”</p><p>Leia gave her a curious side gaze then shook her head. “No, I don’t think he will.”</p><p>Curiosity prickled at her, but Rey held her tongue. It wasn’t her place to pry. Leia chuckled. “I can tell that you have many questions, Miss Niima. Are you sure you’re not a Ravenclaw?”</p><p>“It seems that I don’t fit into any house.” Rey murmured. Everyone kept trying to place her in one, but she didn’t- couldn’t- belong, no matter how hard she tried.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a virtue to fit in only one place, Rey.” Leia’s soft brown eyes twinkled at her. Rey softened. Ben had her eyes. “The world isn’t black and white so why should we be?”</p><p>They unlinked arms as they came to the cabin and knocked on the door. Chewie greeted them with a bellowing hello and Christmas tidings. He wore a massive St. Nick’s hat over his brush of thick hair.</p><p>All anxieties seemed to be forgotten the moment they walked in. Tea and brandy were poured. Cakes and biscuits were served. Han and Chewie loudly sang bawdy ballads and off-key carols. Rey found herself lost, caught up in the merriment. Warm and fuzzy from the spot of brandy Leia had given her as she shouted, “Look away, Obi! It’s Christmas!”</p><p>Was this what it was like to have a family? A real, actual family? The thought of it brought a deep sadness to Rey, one that she could not ignore or push away. It tangled with something else, something she knew was missing. It took her a second to realize what- or who it was. </p><p>Ben. </p><p>Rey finished her tea quickly and gathered her cloak and shoes which have been placed by the fire to dry. It was heading well into the afternoon now, and she was due to meet up with Ben.</p><p>“Leaving so soon Rey?” Leia’s flushed cheeks and bright eyes smiled up at her from her spot beside Han. </p><p>“I’m afraid I have a few things I want to get done.” Rey fudged. </p><p>“Luke, are you giving her homework over the holidays?”</p><p>Luke gazed at her with unmoving eyes. “No. Of course not.”</p><p>Rey dropped her gaze away from him. It was as if he could see into the darkest parts of herself and read the secrets she kept hidden there. “Thank you for the tea and the company.”</p><p>“Of course, dear.” Leia stood and embraced Rey in a hug. Rey stiffened, still unused to hugs, but she acquiesced at the warm cinnamon scent that wafted around her. Before moving away, low enough that only Rey could hear, she continued. “You’re always welcome at my home, Rey. If you see Ben, you can tell him that, too.”</p><p>Rey moved away, smiling faintly. She felt almost as if she had been caught in a trap. She begged her last goodbye and hurried back out into the cold, trudging up the path they had made on their way down. Already their imprints had been softened by the day’s layer of snow. </p><p>She pushed into the castle and hurried down to the dungeons, stopping only to change, grab her things, and stop by the kitchens for a tin of biscuits for Ben. It was the only idea she had for him. The only present she could give. She wished D-0 and the other house-elves a merry Christmas, saddened to see that they were all still in the kitchens (though they had been festively decorated like the rest of Hogwarts). She wondered if they felt as trapped here as she had at the orphanage. </p><p>Shaking the thought from her mind to dwell on it another time, Rey made her way through the halls to the Room of Requirement and let herself in. To her surprise, Ben was already there, a wooden dummy smoldering at his feet. The figure was little more than charcoal. The skin of his face was pale and strained, the muscles in his shoulder and neck taunt. He did not look up at her, even as the door slammed close behind her. </p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>At her voice, he snapped into motion, hurrying to the bench and gathering his books into his dark leather messenger bag. </p><p>
  <em> His parents.  </em>
</p><p>Guilt wound tightly in her stomach like a clock spring. She <em>had been </em>where he <em>should have been</em>. It felt almost a small betrayal to have been sitting and laughing with his family just moments ago. </p><p>Ben slung his bag over his shoulder and went to brush past her. To leave. To disappear. She couldn’t let that happen. Rey stepped in front of the tall gangly boy, blocking his way. He stopped suddenly, nearly falling back in surprise.   </p><p>A moment later he had composed himself. That wretched mask of no emotion hid his face. He tried to go around her, but Rey stepped in his way again. The third-year was easily a foot taller than her and, though gangly, definitely stronger than her. Ben could have easily knocked her out of the way and kept going. Instead-</p><p>“Move.”</p><p>“No.” Rey planted herself in the ground. She tilted her chin up to definitely meet his eye. But they held something she wasn’t expecting to see, not when the rest of his face was so carefully masked. Pain. Hurt. So much anger. He held her gaze for a moment then looked away as if he knew what she could see in those dark eyes. “You’re angry.”</p><p>“Does that scare you?”</p><p>“Should it?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t. I’ve told you before. You don’t scare me.” Ben refused to look at her. She needed something- anything- to break them out of this. She wondered if… Rey closed her eyes and asked three times for what she wanted. </p><p>“What the hell, Niima?”</p><p>Rey opened her eyes and fell into a fit of giggles. Perched on top of Ben’s dark locks was a gaudy red Christmas hat adorned with bells and dancing (literally!) cartoon Christmas trees. His mask broke into a brilliant smile which he tried and failed to hide behind a scowl. Rey’s ribs were beginning to hurt from laughing. </p><p>“You’re going to pay for this,” Ben growled, though there was only amusement behind his eyes. The whole ordeal already is forgotten. </p><p>Rey backed away in mock terror, holding the tin of biscuits out as a shield. “No! No, please don’t!”</p><p>“Too late!” Ben laughed as a hat just as obnoxious and gaudy appeared on Rey’s head along with giant elf shoes on her feet. </p><p>“I should hex you, Solo!”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Ben had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, spinning around as she screamed gleefully. </p><p>“Put me down! You’re going to ruin your present.” </p><p>Rey was still smiling as he set her on the ground again. Both were panting; wide smiles stretched across their faces. Ben took a deep breath and swallowed. “You got me a present?”</p><p>Rey caught her breath as the energy between them hummed. There was genuine shock and curiosity upon his face. Rey sheepishly offered up the tin of fresh biscuits. He took them from her, the barest touch of his fingertips against her own sending a foreign tingle up her spine.</p><p>He gazed at the tin with a strange look on his face then at her softly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I was thinking maybe today… Maybe we could skip practice and play wizard's chest and…” Rey sucked in a breath. “If you want, we can talk-”</p><p>A dark flash crossed his eyes. </p><p>“Or not talk.”</p><p>Ben hesitated for a moment then slowly nodded. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raise your hand if you love Christmas at Hogwarts. 🙋🏽🙋🏽🙋🏽</p><p>I know it's only September, but let me live! </p><p>I decided to split this chapter up between this and the next. Mostly because I wanted to get something up, but also because it offered a good place to end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Three Broomsticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And here isn’t lonely?” Ben’s voice was touched with bitterness. Rey stopped, forcing Ben to have to turn around and look her in the eye. </p><p>She smiled as she looked upon her friend. He looked nearly a ghost in the pale white wandlight. “Not anymore.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Producing a board of Wizard’s Chess from the Room of Requirement was proving to be far more difficult than Rey had imagined. Asking the training room for one had only (for whatever reason) confused it. And leaving the training room to ask for one had only provided them with the Room of Forgotten Things. And Rey was not about to get cursed from digging through mountains of old and decrepit items. </p><p>“You’d think if it could produce the worst Christmas hats in existence, it would manage a measly game of chess.” Rey sighed as she opened the door to the Room of Requirement only to find that it was a broom closet yet again. And no, there was not a chessboard hidden in there- Rey had checked. </p><p>“I have a better idea.” Ben’s disembodied voice came from beside her. Rey jumped. She thought he had been a few feet away at least. Ben pushed the hood of the cloak back so she could at least see his face. There was a ruthless grin across his lips and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He opened up the cloak. “Get in. We’re going to Hogsmeade.”</p><p>Rey’s heart raced as she tucked herself into the cloak behind Ben. She’d never been to Hogsmede, except for her brief arrival on the Hogwarts Express. The little town was only accessible by third years and above, and even then with only signed permission slips. If they were caught it would be at least detentions. Maybe even suspensions. Or worse, expulsion.</p><p>As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, Ben whispered, “Don’t worry. No one will catch us.”</p><p>They walked carefully, though the cloak had more than enough room for the both of them. It was made for a fully grown wizard which meant it could fit one tall Slytherin and one scrawny Hufflepuff comfortably. Still, Rey kept herself close to Ben, both terrified and exhilarated by what they were doing. She tried to keep her mind on staying covered by the cloak and off the fact that he smelled like parchment paper and firewood and spiced rum.</p><p>With him right under her nose, it was a task not easily accomplished.</p><p>Much to Rey’s surprise, they were not headed towards one of the few exterior doors, but to the moving staircases and down to the third floor. Ben skillfully maneuvered the labyrinth of stairs, leaving Rey gasping for breath. The stairs shifted beneath them and Rey followed Ben onto a dim platform. A heavy wood door opened to reveal a dark and hazy hall that looked as if it hadn’t been used in a long time. Ben stuck his hand out from the cloak and gave it a wave. Two torches jumped to live. </p><p>“How did you do that?” Rey whispered though the hall was completely empty. Wandless magic was so advanced she’d only heard of a few wizards with the ability. </p><p>“The torches can sense when there are people about. But they can’t detect us under the cloak.”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>They stayed under the cloak and Rey followed closely behind, nearly running into Ben as he stopped at a statue of a humpbacked witch.  He muttered one word under his breath. “<em>Dissendium.</em>”</p><p>With a groan, the stone hump of the witch began to move, creating an opening just barely wide and tall enough for a person to fit into. A dark slide led downward. Ben held the cloak open for her. “After you.”</p><p>Heart racing, Rey pondered for a moment if this was some elaborate Slytherin prank. She’d be heartbroken if it was, but she was not about to let a secret tunnel scare her off. Rey took a deep breath and threw herself into the tube. </p><p>To her surprise, Rey only slid a short way, coming to a stop perhaps ten feet below the entrance on the lip of the slide. The sound of fabric against the stone above her told her that Ben wasn’t far behind. She stepped away just as the boy almost crashed into her. Above them, the stone opening closed, leaving the pair in the dark. A moment later Ben whispered, “<em> Lumos. </em>”</p><p>The tip of his wand glowed with a bright white light, allowing Rey to see a few feet all around them. She, too, cast lumos and Ben smiled. The tunnel was just barely wide enough for them to walk side by side, the light of their wands guiding the way. There wasn’t really any way to go but forward. </p><p>“This leads to Hogsmede?” She asked quietly, unsure how thick the walls of the passageway were or who might be on the other side.</p><p>“All the way to Honeydukes’ cellar. It’s about an hour's walk.” </p><p>“Maybe for you.” Rey struggled to keep up with his long strides. With a smirk, Ben slowed down just enough for her to walk normally. “Does everyone know about this?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t think a lot of people do. I’ve never run into anyone else down here.”</p><p>“How do you know about it then?”</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions, you know that?”</p><p>“You give me a lot of reasons to.” Rey retorted. “Are you always this secretive?”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it.” Ben had muttered it under his breath, thinking that Rey wouldn’t hear it. She thought about pushing <em>that </em>further but instead waited, hoping Ben would tell her more. She’d learned the hard way that kids who ask questions are not treated well (though being friends with Rose was changing that).</p><p>“My dad,” Ben said after a few minutes of walking in silence. </p><p>“Professor Solo?”</p><p>“Yes. He hates being called Professor.” </p><p>“Do you call him professor?” Rey hid a giggle behind her hand. </p><p>Ben smirked, looking down at her. “Sometimes. My turn.”</p><p>“Your turn?”</p><p>“To ask you a question.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize we were taking turns.” Rey tried not to pout. “You didn’t even answer <em> my </em>question.”</p><p>“I believe I did. You asked how I knew about the passage and I told you I knew about it through my father.”</p><p>Rey grumphed. “Fine. Though I don’t understand what you could possibly be curious about.”</p><p>“What was it like? In the orphanage?” Ben asked softly. In a way, she understood that she had the option of not answering, but a rather large portion of her wanted to. She could say a lot of things about the orphanage. The cold half-portions, the horrible children, the screaming babies and the screaming adults, the threadbare blankets that barely warmed her in the winter. </p><p>Instead, Rey could only reply, “Lonely.”</p><p>“And here isn’t lonely?” Ben’s voice was touched with bitterness. Rey stopped, forcing Ben to have to turn around and look her in the eye. </p><p>She smiled as she looked upon her friend. He looked nearly a ghost in the pale white wandlight. “Not anymore.”</p><p>Ben stared at her, shock and a little confusion wrinkled his brow. Rey laughed and bumped him with her side as she started walking again. “Come on, slowpoke. We’re never going to get there and it’s my turn to ask you a question. Two questions, actually.”</p><p>She took her time to come up with a good one, one that had been plaguing her since having tea with his parents. </p><p>“Why don’t you go home for the holidays?”</p><p>The passageway echoed with the sound of their footsteps as they walked. After a moment, Rey was certain he wouldn’t answer. </p><p>“Why bother?” Ben mumbled. “They don’t care enough to give a shit any other time, so why should now be different? Then they try to come here because I won’t go home, but we just fight. Mom’s too busy being Prime Minister and Dad’s too busy coaching the next generation of Quidditch superstars and I’m not one of them. I’m in Slytherin, so my fate is practically sealed anyway.”</p><p>“Fate is bullshit,” Rey grumbled. </p><p>“Just wait till you’re graded on predicting it.” Ben sighed. </p><p>“My parents dumped me in front of the Jakku orphanage when I was three. The only thing that I remember is a woman saying that they’ll be back for me. But they never came back.” Rey said quietly into the passageway. There was something about being somewhere dark and forgotten that made it easier to say these things. “Sometimes I think they’ll come back for me still. I still want them to.”</p><p>Ben nodded. “Fate is bullshit.” </p><p>The rest of the way to Hogsmeade, they asked each other questions in turn. Ben often asked her the same questions she asked him. He was fond of the decadent strawberry chocolate gelato while Rey preferred mint. Her favorite quidditch team was yet to be determined (though she leaned towards the Resistance Rockets along with Finn); Ben supported the Bulgarian Nationals, mostly to spite his father. Unsurprisingly, black was Ben’s favorite color. </p><p>“Yours?”</p><p>Rey thought about it for a moment. The passageway slowly began to creep up and the stones beneath her feet became smoother. After a moment, she decided. “Green.”</p><p>The tunnel ended abruptly with nothing but a stone wall. Rey frowned at it, wondering if there was some sort of trick to it like the one at the <em> Leaky Cauldron </em>. </p><p>“Why green?” Ben asked as he put out his wand and wrapped the cloak around himself. </p><p>“Everything at the orphanage was this awful shade of grey or brown or yellow. But sometimes, they would take us out to the park nearby. That was my favorite time. Everyone left me alone and I could climb trees and play in the grass. It was all so green. So full of life.” Rey smiled sadly. “It was the only happy thing from my childhood that I can remember.”</p><p>Rey waited for Ben’s pity but it never came. A little spring wound tight with tension inside of her eased. Ben stood tall, raising his arms to press on one of the stones above them. It shifted and he paused to press a finger to his lips. Rey’s heart pounded excitedly as she put out her wand. In the darkness, she heard stone shift. A crack of dim blue light flooded into the passageway. Ben shifted the stone out of the way to make a hole. He pulled himself through easily and held a hand down for Rey. If he hadn’t been there, there was no way Rey could have reached the stone to move it, let alone get herself back up.</p><p>Ben pulled her up into a small cellar filled with boxes and the delicious smell of candy. Rey’s mouth watered at the sweet aroma. Ben shoved the stone slab back into place. With a smile, Rey ducked into the invisibility cloak once more. </p><p>Out of the cellar, Honeydukes exploded around her. Rey stared wide-eyed at the bright-colored candies, the stacks of chocolate frogs, tins of sugar quills, and jars of treats she’s never heard of. A few people roamed the shop chatting merrily. Several times, Ben had to reach back and grab her, just to keep her from slipping out from under the cloak or running into someone. It was easy to forget you’re invisible when you were used to being visible. And there were so many things to look at. After three times of this as they walked through the little store, Ben gave up trying and just took her hand. </p><p>Her cheeks were red from the chill of the tunnel. That’s all. </p><p>Rey’s merriment didn’t stop even as they stepped out onto the main street of Hogsmeade. Signs of the holiday were everywhere she looked. Evergreens and mistletoe and holly lined windows and light posts. Wreaths hung on every door as candles floated lazily in the many evergreen trees. A group of wizards and witches sang carols by a Christmas tree. She could hear the distant roar of music and laughter coming from down the street. Indeed, they were walking that direction, but it seemed Ben had other plans. </p><p>He led her to a small shop with a pair of rounded display windows jutting out from the building’s facade. Inside the displays were two mannequins wearing robes and sweaters and attempting to do an Irish jig in them. The sign above the door read <em> Gladrags Wizardwear. </em>Ben led her through the door. To anyone watching, the door would have looked to open of its own accord, but no one took enough notice to say anything. Stranger things had happened in the wizarding world, after all. A bell chimed as they walked in, the noise dimed by the sound of voices and laughter. The store was full of wizards and witches perusing the shelves or and trying on sweaters and cloaks and hats. At the counter, a short, squat witch with curly grey hair was attempting in vain to return a pair of screaming socks. </p><p>“Take this.” Ben reached in his pocket and gave her two golden coins. Rey examined the strange coins carefully. One side had been engraved with a dragon while the other had a wizard with a long beard and a long pointy hat. </p><p>“Is this like a pound?”</p><p>Ben frowned. “It’s a galleon.”</p><p>“So… Like a Euro?”</p><p>“It’s wizarding currency. One Galleon is equal to 17 Sickles or 493 Knuts. Did no one explain this to you?”</p><p>Rey shook her head. “I don’t have any money.”</p><p>“It’s about five pounds.”</p><p>“Oh. Why are you giving this to me?” Rey looked up from the coins at Ben. He quickly wiped the amused look from his face. </p><p>“We need to buy disguises.”</p><p>Rey snorted loudly drawing a strange look from an older wizard near them who was studying a rather large wall of socks. The wizard, of course, saw nothing and chalked it up to faulty floorboards. She dropped her voice to the softest whisper she could manage. “And how do we do that when we’re invisible?”</p><p>“We’ll leave the money somewhere they can find it.” Ben shrugged. Upon seeing Rey’s frown he added, “We’ll leave more than we take.”</p><p>Satisfied, Rey nodded and they set off maneuvering through the store to find the best disguises for drinks at the Three Broomsticks. She stared far too long at the wall of socks before Ben dragged her away to look at the hats. When no one was looking, Ben grabbed two. One- black with a floppy brim and a long curved tail, the other- a more sensible red beanie. Scarves came next, followed by a pair of glasses and a dark auburn wig with bangs. They managed to get close enough to the counter to place their coins under a piece of parchment before slipping out the door. </p><p>A small, dark ally provided enough hiding space to slip into their disguises. Rey slipped on the wig and the pointy hat, wrapping the scarf around her neck. As soon as she had it on, the scarf burst to life, singing deck the halls in a bawdy Scottish accent. Her eyes met Ben’s in horror before the pair of them burst out laughing. </p><p>Ben’s disguise fared better, though his glasses end up having Merry Christmas in about twenty different languages dance across the frames. Ben looked incredibly grouchy at that fact, but Rey took his hand anyway. “Where to next?”</p><p>Ben grinned. “The Three Broomsticks, of course.”</p><p>Out of all the places in Hogsmeade Village, the Three Broomsticks was always the most lively. Witches and wizards stood shoulder to shoulder at the bar, filled every table, and stood around every fire. Drinking and dancing and merriment abounded. Rey had never seen anything like that, much less seen this many grown wizards in one place. A few children raced around chasing after what appeared to be a slowly moving snitch (slowly moving when compared to the real thing, that is). Rey was sure that they wouldn’t be recognized even without the disguises, but she kept that to herself. Ben would want to take his off then, but she thought he looked adorably irritated. </p><p>They found the last open table in the cozy corner by a large fireplace. Rey sat, letting Ben run off in search of a Wizard’s Chessboard. She watched a lone bard sing an old Christmas tune as she waited for him. Ben returned a few moments later, a board in one hand and two frothy golden drinks in the other. </p><p>“Since you’ve never heard of galleons, I’m sure you’ve never had butterbeer.” Ben set the drinks and the board down triumphantly. </p><p>Rey tried to keep her heart from sinking. “You really didn’t have to. I don’t want you spending money-”</p><p>“Rey," Ben dropped his voice, "My mother is the Minister. We have more than we really need. Plus, everyone needs to have a disguise and butterbeer. It’s wizard law.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.” Rey bit her lip. </p><p>“Well, I’ll make it law then.” Ben sat down. She had never seen him happier or have so much color in his cheeks. </p><p>If it made him happy… Rey took a sip of the butterbeer. She nearly groaned as the warm butterscotch flavor washed over her tongue. Ben grinned and began to set up the chessboard. “By the way, if we’re going to have disguises, then we should have code names. Right? Isn’t that what all the American spy movies say?”</p><p>Ben shrugged. “I guess.”</p><p>“You could be… The falcon or something.”</p><p>“Yeah, not the falcon.”</p><p>“Fine.” Rey sipped her butterbeer as she thought. “You’re a horklump then.”</p><p>“I am not a horklump. How do you know about horklumps and not galleons?” </p><p>Rey shrugged. “I’m friends with a Ravenclaw who has an obsession with magical creatures.”</p><p>Rey finished off her beer, waiting for Ben to come up with something. “How about you pick for me.”</p><p>“Niffler.” Ben grinned devilish-ly. “Definitely a niffler.”</p><p>“Why niffler?”</p><p>“Because you’re a Hufflepuff and you stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.”</p><p>“Lot of experience with nifflers, have you?” Rey snorted.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“If I’m a niffler, you’re… You’re a Doxy. Or something equally as grumpy.”</p><p>“If you beat me in Wizard’s chess, you can make the code names whatever you want.”</p><p>Rey raised her eyebrow and grinned. “You’re on.”</p><p>Two butterbeers later, Rey was happily basking in her three to two victory over Ben. A grumpy look had resurfaced on his face and Rey couldn’t help but chuckle at the sore loser. “Cheer up, Ben. If I can’t defeat you in a duel, at least let me kick your arse at wizard’s chess.”</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched up. “Fine. What are our code names then?”</p><p>“I’m <em> the Niffler </em> , as stated.” Rey grinned. “And you’re <em> the Kneazle. </em>” </p><p>Ben stared at her opened mouthed for a second and Rey wished she could take it back and say something less idiotic. Was it idiotic? She didn’t think so, not really. <em> The Knealze </em> wasn’t the coolest name, but neither was <em> The Niffler </em>. But maybe Ben didn’t like it. Maybe it was silly. </p><p>“Why <em> Kneazle?” </em></p><p>“Cause they’re a pain in the arse and too smart for their own good.”</p><p>Ben snorted. “Fair enough.”</p><p>They were interrupted by a roar of laughter, making her and Ben look towards the front of the Three Broomsticks. Everything froze as she watched Han, Leia, and Chewbacca come through the door in a flurry of snowflakes. Rey suddenly realized, first, how late it was, and, second, that she should definitely, absolutely not be caught here by two professors and the Prime Minister of Magic. Two steps ahead of her, Ben stood up and wrapped the cloak around the both of them. </p><p>Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and she followed him out of the bar and out onto Hogsmeade’s High Street. She barely had time to notice all of the lights that twinkled against the darkness or the clear night sky above. Her heart pounded and the thought of getting caught and nearly stopped at the sight of the Honeydukes owner beginning to close up shop for the night. They squeezed through, just before the door was about to close. Rey dared not breathe as she passed within inches of the wizard. As quiet as they could, the pair slipped down into the cellar and dropped into the passageway. The stone sealed above them as Rey took out her wand to light the way. </p><p>It was only when they were minutes away from Honeydukes that Rey stopped to take a breath and giggle. Ben chuckled along with her and her laughter grew. </p><p>Their laughter followed them all the way back to Hogwarts Castle. Ben dropped her off at the entrance to the Hufflepuff common rooms. He tipped his hood back to look at her. A moment of hesitation crossed his face before he spoke. “My dad- Han… He went to Ilvermony, the American wizarding school, for a few years. Then I think he got kicked out, but Hogwarts accepted him because he was really good at Quidditch, so he came here and met my mom and Luke and Chewie. I think he stole a map of Hogwarts from somewhere and that’s how he knows about the tunnels.”</p><p>Rey smiled at this little piece of information and offered up her own. “This was the Christmas I ever spent with someone. And I’m glad it was with you.”</p><p>Ben smiled a true smile. One that reached his giant ears and scrunched his long nose. “Me, too. I’ll see you around, Niffler.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Kneazle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it a little cheesy? Yes. Is that okay? Double yes. They're just little babies right now and they need some cheese before dark and angsty comes in. /I/ need a little cheese before the dark and angsty.</p><p>Ben definitely makes frequent trips to Hogsmeade with the cloak. </p><p>This chapter contains a Mean Girls reference and I have no regrets. </p><p>*A horklump is the magical equivalent of a sad naked mole rat and, yes, Ron Stoppable would bring one to Hogwarts. But that's a headcanon for another day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Way to Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey took the box in her hand. It was much bigger than she thought, having been previously in Ben’s massive hands. The ribbon shimmered in the hall’s torchlight and Rey could tell that this was possibly the most expensive thing she’d ever held before. </p><p>“Ben-”</p><p>“Just open it.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow Me On <a href="https://midnightartemis.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a><br/> <br/>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLdOw6bTi0c">Christmas at Hogwarts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey flew back as Ben’s stunning spell hit her in the chest again. They had been working on Protego for a few days now, and Rey still wasn’t any better at it. The advanced magic was there. She could do it- she knew she could- but she wasn’t fast enough. Ben was older than her, quicker than her, more experienced than her, but Rey was learning to hold her own against him. </p><p>He appeared over her and stuck out his hand. Rey took it and Ben easily pulled her to her feet. Sweat clung to Ben’s dark hair plastering it against his face. Rey knew she wasn’t doing any better. The warmth of the room’s fires had caused them both to strip out of their jumpers long ago.</p><p>“You’re distracted,” Ben noted. </p><p>Rey brushed off her jeans and stuck her wand into the middle of her three buns. “Yeah. Just… Thinking about school.”</p><p>
  <em> Thinking about how different it will be when we can’t talk to each other.  </em>
</p><p>Rey tried to shake herself out of it. “Just one more time. I know I can get it.”</p><p>Ben hesitated, taking in Rey’s obviously exhausted state. Rey drew herself up, not ready to back down. She knew she could do it. She just needed to be a bit faster. To match him instead of reacting to him. Ben nodded. “One more time. Then we’re done for the day.”</p><p>Rey took her place across the room, a little more than ten paces away from Ben. She steadied her wand ahead of her, taking up a proper defensive dueling stance. Ben steadied himself across from her, his eyes turning to fire. Rey’s blood boiled and rushed, igniting with life. She wasn’t going down easily- she never did.</p><p>“Stupify!”</p><p>“Protego!”</p><p>Each spell shot from the tip of their wands, racing across the room to connect in the middle. Rey gasped, clutching at her wand with her spare hand, as the beams of power collided. What came from her wand looked nothing like Protego, really Protego was usually a clear shield, but this… Rey stared at the golden light that rushed to match with the red beam from Ben’s. She pushed against it, surprising herself when the beam of golden energy began to overtake the red. Spits of electric magic flew off from the beams and filled the room with charred energy. Rey gave one last push and pulled herself away. The beams broke apart as she fell to the ground.</p><p>“Rey!”</p><p>In an instant Ben was beside her, pulling her up into a sitting position, his hands roving her head and arms for any sign of injury. Rey caught his hands in her own. </p><p>“What in the bloody hell was that?”</p><p>Ben laughed darkly. “I have no idea. I’ve never heard or seen anything like it.”</p><p>Rey added it to her growing list of questions for Rose. Ben stood and offered his hand, pulling her from the ground. Neither of them had any answers.</p><p>“I think we’re done for the day,” Ben said instead. Rey laughed a little to herself. He tucked his wand away and went to clean up the pile of books they had brought with them. “You’ve improved a lot. Even without Protego, you could take Hux now. There’s no way he’s started on second-year jinxes and hexes. I think you’re ready.”</p><p>He was rambling on like he did when he was nervous about something. Rey scooted up next to him to grab her pile of books and bumped him with her shoulder. The tall, lanky boy looked down at her with a sad smile. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“I told you that we can keep training. I want to keep training with you, Ben. I don’t care who knows that we’re friends.” </p><p>“We shouldn’t even be doing this, Rey.” Ben shook his head and placed his books back in his bag. He looked back at the dueling area. There were little black marks of soot from our wands connecting. “You know that.”</p><p>It was an argument they had already had many times over. Ben seemed to think that being seen together, no matter their relationship, would only bring trouble. Rey, on the other hand, thought that maybe if people saw them together as friends, they might see Ben how she saw him- nothing more than a lanky boy with big ears and a quiet smile. A friend.</p><p>“Once a week,” Rey implored. “Once a week we can meet up and train. No one will notice. No one will care. Especially if you have your invisibility cloak. You know we can both fit under that thing.”</p><p>“Rey-”</p><p>“Pleaseeeeee.” Rey grabbed his arm and looked up at him with her most pleading eyes. “Please, please, please, please.”</p><p>Ben huffed and rolled his eyes with a smile. “Fine. Sunday afternoons. We can meet here.”</p><p>Rey picked up her bag of books. She paused looking around the small room before her eyes finally landed on him. Ben was already looking back at her, a humored sort of light in his eyes. </p><p>Rey frowned. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Ben looked away quickly, busying himself with the invisibility cloak. If he wasn’t flush already, Rey might have noticed the tops of his ears turning pink.</p><p>They walked together back to the dungeons, though to anyone watching it would just look like Rey walking alone. She liked that he was there even if she couldn’t see him. For the first time in a long time, Rey could forget she was lonely. </p><p>Rey turned to bid Ben an invisible farewell, but a hand reached out of the air and caught her wrist gently. A moment later, Ben’s face and body appeared as he tipped the hood back and reached into his bag. </p><p>“I-er- almost forgot.” Ben pulled out a small velvet box tied with ribbon and held it out. </p><p>Rey took it slowly, unsure of what was happening. “Is this-”</p><p>“It’s- er- well, I just- You got me cookies-</p><p>“Biscuits and I didn’t even make them-”</p><p>“I saw it in Hogsmeade and it-”</p><p>“D-0 made them-”</p><p>“Reminded me of you.”</p><p>“I’m a terrible cook,” Rey confessed. “Side-effect of growing up in an orphanage.”</p><p>“They were still delicious.” Ben smiled softly holding the box out to her. </p><p>Rey took the box in her hand. It was much bigger than she thought, having been previously in Ben’s massive hands. The ribbon shimmered in the hall’s torchlight and Rey could tell that this was possibly the most expensive thing she’d ever held before. </p><p>“Ben-”</p><p>“Just open it.”</p><p>Rey carefully undid the ribbon and opened the small box. A golden necklace twinkled up at her, carrying a small golden pendant in the shape of the sun. From a magical standpoint, there seemed to be nothing special about the necklace. No moving parts, no spells attached. It was perfectly ordinary and the most beautiful gift Rey had ever been given.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” The words fell softly from her lips. She looked up to smile, but found that Ben had vanished beneath the cloak once again. Without calling his name, Rey knew she was alone. She thanked him softly anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The next day students filled the halls and corridors. Hogwarts was filled with laughter and talk of the Holidays once more. Rey decided that while she loved having the castle to herself for a little while, she had missed the buzz of people around her. The Hufflepuff common room was no different. The whole place seemed to come back to life from a quick hibernation. Food and drink, as always, was abundant as people caught up with each other around the fire and nervousness for the new term was shared.</p><p>Rey stayed close to Finn, taking in his accounts of his family and how he had more cousins on his side than he thought he would. Phasma still threatened to send him Howlers, but she seemed to be more resigned to his Hufflepuff fate now; She’d taken mostly to ignoring him. </p><p>“What about you, Rey? You practically had the whole castle to yourself.” Finn and the small group of first years they had gathered stared at her expectantly. </p><p>Rey shrugged. “It was boring mostly. I made a snowman. And on Christmas Day, I had tea with Professor Solo and Skywalker and the Prime Minister.”</p><p>Several jaws dropped. </p><p>“You had tea with Prime Minister Organa?” Arashell’s question came out as little more than an excited gasp. </p><p>“Er- I mean- It was just tea.”</p><p>“What did you even talk about?”</p><p>“She asked me about classes, but mostly it was just the rest of them singing and telling tales.” Rey smiled, remembering the small tales of misadventure Leia had told her about the four of them. Nothing scandalous, though one did involve rescuing Han and Luke and Chewie from a Veela. The topic of the war, however, was avoided completely. </p><p>“That’s so cool,” Arashell breathed. “I can’t believe you know the Minister.”</p><p>Rey wouldn’t say she knew the minister exactly. Leia was probably just being nice anyway, inviting the poor, lonely orphan along for Christmas festivities. Luckily, the conversation drifted to Vernestra Rwoh who was proudly showing off the new buttons on her leather jacket and regaling the group with stories of pranking her family by metamorphosing into St. Nick. Her transformation was eerily spot-on.  </p><p>A large feast was held that night to welcome everyone back and start the semester. Rey stuffed herself silly and only grumbled a little bit when Finn pulled her away to meet with Rose in the library.</p><p>Rose had found nothing more of interest when it came to yew wands or matching cores. She even admitted to going to Master Yoda for answers and receiving nothing but a strange chuckle from him. </p><p>“Was there anything about… Weird connections?”</p><p>Rose and Finn both narrowed their brows at her question.</p><p>“Like… what? Did something happen?” Rose glanced from Finn to Rey. </p><p>“No, nothing happened. It just seemed… Logical, I guess?”</p><p>“Logical.” Rose gave Rey a look that had Rey questioning if she had ever had a logical thought in her life. Rey only swallowed and nodded. </p><p>Rose sighed. “I didn’t come across anything like that, but I can keep looking. I guess it is <em> logical </em> that if two wands shared a core, they might share properties or have a connection to each other that other wands don’t.”</p><p>Rey nodded, hoping her friends would leave it at that. Luckily, they were all called back to their respective dorms for an early light out. Classes were starting again tomorrow, and Rey had never been happier for a distraction. </p><p>That night she dreamt of beams of light exploding around her, a dark laugh as Hogwarts burned, and two golden eyes staring back at her from the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Lesson in Defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Once the darkness takes control, it can be difficult, if not nearly impossible, to return to the light. Those who master this path of darkness are known as Sith. They are little more than creatures of darkness, corrupted until they are no longer human. I only hope that you never cross one."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To understand magic, you must first understand what magic is. The better your understanding of it, the better you can master it. Most of you, if not all of you will never understand magic. You can study the spells and the history and the art all you want, but unless you find that understanding in yourself, in your soul, you will never be a great witch or wizard.”</p><p>Rey watched as her fellow Hufflepuff classmates shrugged off Professor Skywalker’s harsh words. Part of it, she thought, was the idea that Hufflepuffs were rarely destined for greatness anyway and that to not be a hero was a weight off their shoulders. It was an absurd idea, one that could be contested with more than a dozen witches and wizards from Hufflepuff that had achieved glory or fame in their own right. She had seen only glimpses of that power— woe betides the man who insulted a Hufflepuff’s friend. </p><p>The other half of the classroom, made up of Ravenclaw first years, shared confused and terrified looks. From that alone, Rey knew she was in for an afternoon of Rose overanalyzing and complaining about Professor Skywalker’s remarks. She’d most likely start with the fact that, quote, “Anyone can master anything if they study hard enough.” A fact that Rose liked to bring up whenever Rey or Finn got frustrated over homework. </p><p>“Magic flows through all things animate and inanimate. It can be stored, transferred, honed, and warped.” As Professor Skywalker spoke, a piece of chalk floated up from its tray and began to write those four points on the small black chalkboard. Quills began to scratch down the notes on parchment quickly, but Rey was too drawn into the lesson to take any of her own. “Indeed, each of you contains a finite amount of power–”</p><p>Professor Skywalker tapped ‘<em> stored’ </em> on the board with his wand. “Transferred from the magic that runs through the universe. And with your wands, you can hone that power. Ask it to perform different tasks. The most powerful wizards can do this without their wands. Magic changes the reality around you, letting you control and manipulate the seen and unseen. Warping the world to protect yourself. To attack. To transfigure objects. Creature potions. Manipulate the mind. Cause chaos and confusion. Or ease and peace.”</p><p>He stored his wand away, grey eyes surveying the classroom with a steely gaze. As he spoke, his voice darkened, those eyes flashing back to a time that Rey had only heard of. “These four things define the way we view and use magic within this world. In the right hands, magic can perform great deeds. Can heal and create. In the wrong hands, magic is the most destructive force in the world. It can tear through minds, turn those who love you against you, bring death and chaos to all who meet it. There are those who would use this dark side of magic to bring the world as you know it to its knees. Who would destroy anyone who got in their way of making a so-called utopia. Once the darkness takes control, it can be difficult, if not nearly impossible, to return to the light. Those who master this path of darkness are known as Sith. They are little more than creatures of darkness, corrupted until they are no longer human. I only hope that you never cross one.”</p><p>Professor Skywalker paused, letting his warning fall over the room and silencing them all. “That is why, in this classroom, I will focus our efforts on defensive spells and teach you how to control yourselves as young witches and wizards. A good wizard uses magic for knowledge and defense, never for attack."</p><p>Beside Rey, Rose’s hand shot up. Professor Skywalker barely had time to acknowledge her before she asked her question. “If our magic is finite, how do we know when it’s gone?”</p><p>Professor Solo raised his eyebrows. “You will know when it’s gone because you will be dead, Miss Tico. Most never get that far. As you all know, or will soon learn, there are limits to magic. One cannot bring back someone from the dead, for instance. Trying to do so would exhaust the warlock who attempted to the point where they, too, would die. Magic can be repleted, however. I find a good night's sleep does the trick.”</p><p>“And you said it can be stored. How so? If magic is finite but it can be repleted and stored, can’t people just store enough of it to do something impossible, such as bring back the dead?”</p><p>Professor Skywalker’s eyes narrowed into a storm at Rose’s questions. Rey had the very distinct feeling that Rose was going down a path she should not. “There are objects which act much as people and magical creatures do. Take the Sorting Hat versus a regular hat, or one that’s had a spell cast on it to speak. All magic is not equal, Miss Tico. All animate and inanimate objects are not made equal. Storing magic requires more magic than most can stand. It is a very dangerous practice which was outlawed several hundred years ago. Punishment for such a practice is a lifetime in Azkaban as those who wish to store magic often fall to the dark side. I ask that you leave it at that.”</p><p>There was something in his voice that left no room for questioning. Even Rose and her million-question mind were stymied by Professor Solo’s response. For a moment, Rey swore the Professor’s eyes flickered to her. </p><p>The rest of the class was spent on note-taking from the defensive spells section of <em> The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Qui-Gon Jinn. </em>Notes and reading did nothing but make her squirm. She wanted nothing more than to be with Ben in the Room of Requirement practicing all of the spells and techniques that Qui-Gon Jinn was outlining. As Rey read further, she realized that they had been working on… Yes, practically all of the rudimentary spell work and techniques. Though Ben took a more aggressive approach, she recognized the footwork and wandwork demonstrated in the frustratingly small diagrams. As she read, the words clicked into place in a way they hadn’t before. Her eyes devoured the words as quickly as she could scribble down her notes. </p><p>She hardly noticed when class was dismissed, taken out of her intense studies when Rose poked her. “Come on!”</p><p>Rey scrambled to put her things away and ran after Rose into the halls. Rose looped her arm through Rey’s and giggled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that deep into schoolwork.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “I think you’ve been having a bad influence on me.”</p><p>She walked beside Rose as they headed off to the Great Hall and Rose set off on Rey’s predicted tangent of how anyone could become a great wizard if they studied enough. It wasn’t until Rey stepped into the great hall that she stopped and patted the side of her bag. It was definitely lighter than usual. </p><p>“Did you forget something?” Rose stopped in her ranting and cocked her head to the side. </p><p>Rey dug through her bag. “I think so. I think I had my Astronomy book in here. I must have taken it out and set it down before D.A.D.A. I’ll just run back and grab it. I need it tonight.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come with?” Rose asked, but Rey already disappeared down the corridor. </p><p>She hurried through the mostly vacant halls, hoping that there wasn’t a class in the DADA classroom during this period. Rey let out a sigh of relief when she found the door standing open and a quiet classroom beyond. </p><p>Well, very nearly quiet.</p><p>“We are barely into the new semester and, already, not one but two detentions. Talking back to me is one thing. Asking <em> me </em> questions about dark magic is another. But hexing another student? The son of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot?” Professor Skywalker’s voice hissed loudly from the slightly ajar door to his office. It was filled with barely uncontrolled anger that Rey was loathe to be on the receiving end of. “Do you forget who your mother is? Do you know the kind of pressure she is under?” </p><p>“How can I forget when it’s all I hear about every two seconds?” </p><p>Rey froze at the sound of Ben’s voice. She could see her book sitting under her desk where it must have fallen. She should just grab it and go. </p><p>“Nevermind the fact that Hux deserved it. Nevermind the fact that he was calling students mudbloods. Perhaps next time I’ll just join in. How do you think the <em> Prime Minister </em> will feel about that? Perhaps I should forget when I’m so easily replaceable that she’d rather spend Christmas with a bloody random <em> nobody </em> she picked up off the streets?”</p><p>Rey felt a lance through her heart. Is that what he really thought of her? A nobody? She hadn’t meant to hide the fact that Leia had invited her to Chewie’s hut for Christmas. He’d just been so upset at them already. She hadn’t known. </p><p>Whatever Luke said next was too low for Rey to make out, but it was enough for the wooden door to his office to burst open and for Ben to angrily storm out. Rey watched as he swept down the small set of curved stairs, his cloak billowing behind him. He got to the bottom and turned. Dark eyes came to meet hers and he stopped. </p><p>Rey’s words caught in her throat. She wasn’t even sure of what to say as she tried to process everything. </p><p>
  <em> He hexed Hux?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nobody.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps next time, I’ll join in.  </em>
</p><p>Ben steeled his face into a dark mask void of emotions when she didn’t speak. His hands flexed before he resumed his swift exit out of the classroom. It wasn’t until he brushed past her that Rey fell out of her stupor. </p><p>“Ben!” Rey turned, catching his hand in hers. Ben paused only for a moment to look down at his hand caught in hers. The mask over his face stayed as he tore his hand from hers and left. Rey stared at the door long after he had gone. </p><p>“Miss Niima.”</p><p>Rey jumped at Professor Skywalker’s voice behind her. She turned away from the door quickly to look up at him in his grey robes. “Sorry, professor. I forgot my Astronomy book in here and I was just picking it up.”</p><p>She hurried over to her desk and picked up her book. With shaky hands, she struggled to shove it into her book bag. </p><p>“You’ve been progressing very quickly in your studies.” </p><p>“I… I just really enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Rey looked back towards the door. She wanted to go after Ben, but he was probably long gone. “I’ve been practicing.”</p><p>“Practicing?” Professor Skywalker raised his brows. He was trying to draw more out of her. Rey couldn’t help but feeling he already had his suspicions. </p><p>“I should go. I’m missing dinner.”</p><p>The professor paused for a moment, holding Rey in his gaze before nodding. “Indeed.” </p><p>Rey turned and hurried for the door only to be stopped once more by Professor Skywalker. </p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“Yes, Professor?” She didn’t want to look at him, but forced herself to meet his gaze anyway.”</p><p>“Remember what I taught you today. And be wary of those who ignore it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to my attempt to mesh Wizard and Jedi lore :D And fill in the gaps that She-who-shall-not-be-named so kindly left out in Wizarding lore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Duel of Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In all her years suffering abuse and hardship at the orphanage, she had never once intended someone true harm. Even when she first dueled Hux she hadn’t wanted to hurt him. But now… Rey had wanted to see him hurt. She wanted Hux to suffer. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Nothing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are nobody.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No one.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who would ever want you?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who would ever want a filthy little orphan rat? </em>
</p><p>Rey sat up in bed gasping. She couldn’t remember what nightmare woke her; the memory faded far too quickly. That was probably for the best. </p><p>She peeked out the curtains surrounding her four-poster bed to see that it was still sometime in the night. 5:30 am, exactly, according to the softly glowing clock face near the entrance to the room. </p><p>It was Sunday and she hadn’t seen Ben since <em>the incident </em>in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were supposed to train today. ‘Supposed to’ being the key phrase. </p><p>She shouldn’t get her hopes up but she couldn’t help it. Even as his words to Professor Skywalker replayed in her mind. Even as she remembered the terrifying apathy on his face as he hurried past her and out of the classroom. </p><p>She was just an annoying First Year. A no one. </p><p>
  <em> But we have matching wands.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why should that mean anything? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We spent Christmas together. He gave me a gift.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He pities you.  </em>
</p><p>Rey rubbed her eyes, trying to force her argumentative thoughts away. She just needed to talk to him. For better or worse that would clear everything up. She’d go to the Room of Requirement, and if he wasn’t there, she would track him down. He had to eat at some point, right?</p><p>Rey’s stomach growled at that thought. She knew she wasn’t getting back to sleep any time soon, and it had been a while since she had visited D-0 in the kitchens. They could make her hot milk and maybe they’d have some warm muffins for her.</p><p>She quietly crawled out of bed and slipped her feet into slippers she found in the second-hand chest. Her morning robe was also a recent find, a second-hand gift from some previous unknown student. There were quite a few items in that chest- far too many for it not to have magical properties as she was constantly finding new items within its depths. </p><p>As quiet as she could, she shuffled out of the First Year dormitory and down the hall to the main rooms. A steady fire flickered in the fireplace beneath Helga Hufflepuff’s portrait as she snored. Other than Helga, the room was completely empty and quiet. All the older students had exhausted their Saturday night fun and gone to bed. </p><p>In seconds she was out of the dormitory and tickling the kitchen pear. It giggled sleepily and a moment later the large painting swung open to reveal an already busy kitchen. The sweet smell of pastries and the warm scent of baking bread filled her nose. Rey’s stomach growled audibly as she entered the giant kitchens. </p><p>Standing atop a stool at the wide butcher block counter, D-0 was in the middle of magically kneading several rolls of bread. The house elf’s giant eyes narrowed as they grinned. “Mistress Rey!”</p><p>“Morning, D-0.” Rey smiled at the elf as best she could but everything felt lackluster. </p><p>“You’re up early, mistress.” D-0 snapped and a chair appeared for Rey to sit down at the counter. </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.” Rey refrained from asking once more for D-0 to stop calling her mistress. She had learned the hard way that D-0’s previous master had handled the elf’s mistakes harshly. And that was putting it nicely. She gave the house-elf a tired but meaningful look. </p><p>“More nightmares… Miss?”</p><p>Rey nodded. “I was wondering if you had some more warm milk and pastries ready?”</p><p>“Of course, Miss Rey!” D-0 snapped their fingers once more. From a different counter across the busy kitchen, a mug of warm milk with earl grey poured itself while a plate and a fresh blueberry muffin whizzed towards her. In seconds, her food was in front of her. Rey stared at the breakfast before her. She didn’t think she would ever tire of even the simplest magics. </p><p>Rey settled in, sipping her tea and desperately attempting to not devour her muffin in two bites. She chatted with D-0 and the rest of the house-elves as they prepared breakfast and snapped away to different parts of the castle. </p><p>By now, the elves had gotten used to Rey’s presence in the kitchens and she had grown to know them throughout the semester. She considered them to be her friends if she was honest. They understood her better than even Rose or Finn. </p><p>Still, the house-elves’ presence did little to lift her spirits. </p><p>“Would you like to talk about it, Miss Rey?” D-0 snapped his fingers and sent his formed loaves of bread dough zooming into one of the many ovens. </p><p>Rey shrugged. “I’m not sure it will help, D-0. But thank you.”</p><p>Saying it out loud would make what Ben said all too real. </p><p>D-0 gave Rey their kindest smile. “You are welcome, Mistress Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☽✹☾</span>
</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon as the bell chimed three, Rey sat alone in the Room of Requirement. With every passing minute, her heart sank further towards her stomach. Ben had never been late before, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She wanted and hoped the doors would open and Ben would walk in. Even if his head wasn’t hanging low, she’d be okay with that. If he wanted to pretend like what had happened in the D.A.D.A. classroom had never happened, fine. Though she knew what he said was inexcusable.</p><p>Rey waited twenty more minutes before deciding she would wait all night if she had to. She waited through dinner with the hope he would notice she wasn’t there and come looking. He would know where she was. He would know she was waiting for him. </p><p>Hours passed and, still, Ben never appeared. Rey’s disappointment began to form into anger. </p><p>He was supposed to be her friend!</p><p>Rey threw a jinx at the poor training dummy. </p><p>He was supposed to apologize to her! Give her some sort of explanation! </p><p>Her knockback jinx tossed the dummy into the wall, toppling it over. </p><p>Tears welled in her eyes and fell to her cheeks as the castle’s bell tower struck nine. She was supposed to be back in her dormitory soon. Ben wasn’t coming. He may never speak to her again. She had homework to do and Finn would be wondering where she was. </p><p>Rey angrily wiped her tears away and gathered up her bag. She pushed through the door to the hall without checking to see if the coast was clear. At this point, she almost didn’t care. The Room of Requirement wasn’t just her space anymore. Without Ben, it wasn’t worth it. </p><p>“Well, well, well.”</p><p>Rey froze in her steps as Hux, Mitaka, and a tall blond girl she thought was called Phasma stepped out of the shadows and into her path. Hux jutted his chin towards the disappearing door of the Room of Requirement. </p><p>“Been wondering when you’d come out. Mitaka’s been watching it for hours. Did your boyfriend not show up?”</p><p>Rey glanced at the scrawny black-haired kid standing behind Hux. Mitaka was more grease than anything else with eyes that darted every which way. She had always felt uneasy towards him but had ignored him. Apparently, she ignored him so much so she hadn’t noticed him watching her. </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend.”</p><p>Hux laughed. “But you wish he was, don’t you? Crying because you realized he doesn’t like you? </p><p>Rey fought against the urge to hide her tear-stained face. With all her might she focussed on Hux’s head. Hux only sneered back.</p><p>“You know he only saved you in the trophy room because he pitied you, right?”</p><p>Before she could think or stop herself, Rey raised her wand to him. “<em> Stupefy! </em>”</p><p>Triumph melded into horror as she watched Hux fly off the ground and arc through the air before landing hard almost five meters down the hall with a grunt and a whimper. Hux rolled to the side but didn’t stand, only curling in on himself. </p><p>Mitaka looked terrified. Phasma looked almost impressed. And Rey could only stare in shock. </p><p>In all her years suffering abuse and hardship at the orphanage, she had never once intended someone true harm. Even when she first dueled Hux she hadn’t wanted to hurt him. But now… Rey had wanted to see him hurt. She wanted Hux to suffer. </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” A cool, nasally voice drifted down the hall. Rey turned and flinched at the sight of Professor Tarkin striding meticulously down the hall towards them. His grey robes billowed out behind him. Rey could hardly meet the potions professor’s cold, dead eyes. Once she did, she dropped them immediately. She was, as Ben would put it, screwed. There was no talking her way out of this one. She had hurt a Slytherin and the Head of Slytherin House had caught her. </p><p>“We caught Rey coming out of a strange room, Sir! She attacked Hux when we asked her about it, Sir.” Phasma supplied. She didn’t even try to hide the glint in her eye; Rey knew the Slytherin was enjoying this. </p><p>Professor Tarkin looked from Phasma to Hux to Rey slowly. “Take Hux to the infirmary, Miss Storm. Mr. Mitaka. Miss Niima, I will personally escort you back to your dormitory as your Head of House is out of the castle at the moment. You will serve detention with me every night this week. That is if you are not expelled for attacking another student unprovoked. Oh, and fifty points from Hufflepuff, of course.”</p><p>Rey decided there, as Professor Tarkin’s hand gripped onto her shoulder, that she would rather someone shout and scream at her than Tarkin’s cold, monotone way of doling out punishment. Still, she knew better than to try and argue with the professor. He would never listen to her, much less care what she had to say. </p><p>With gritted teeth, Rey let Professor Tarkin parade her through the halls of the castle. They passed several groups of students on their way to the Hufflepuff dormitory. By the start of classes tomorrow, Rey was sure the whole school would know at least one version of what happened. </p><p>Rey just didn’t expect to make the front page as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.... It's been a hot minute since I uploaded a new chapter... I know, I know. I got sidetracked by other projects and I've been feeling a little stuck on this. But! I've written a lot for it today and I'll hopefully be finishing the first book soon. So, more uploads in the near future. </p><p>I'm planning on there being six or seven parts/books. This is a long haul type situation and an incredibly slow burn for those of you here for the spice. </p><p>If you're still here, I can't thank you enough and I'm a little (very) impressed. Thank you. If you're just joining us- Hi! Welcome! I'm so very glad you're here. </p><p>Send me motivation on <a href="https://thesnowfire13.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p><p>In the wise words of John Mulaney, "[snowfire] turns, looks at [her story], and says, 'Hey, [story]' 'cause [she] never forgets a bitch- ever."</p><p>... I'm funny I swear.</p><p>Also, screw she-who-must-not-be-named. She lived long enough to become the villain when she could have died a hero. </p><p>No room for TERFs here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Pressing Issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Earthworm? How did you figure out earthworm?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw girl looked confused. “Well, everyone knows the password is always one of the flavors of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans.”</p><p>Rey glanced at Finn and he shook his head. </p><p>“Is that just Ravenclaw knowledge?” Rose looked between the two of them and they both nodded. Rose sighed. “You have to admit it’s a little brilliant. There are hundreds of flavors. Password changes every day.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>A Cause for Concern</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>A Letter to the Editor From Andromeda Hux</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Editor, </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Not long ago I wrote a letter to you with concern for the well-being and safety of our children at Hogwarts. As you may remember, I discovered that two of its students were given dangerous wands. One being the death-tree–</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“Death-tree? Did she really say </span>
  <em>
    <span>death-tree?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finn leaned over Rose’s shoulder as he tried to get a better look at the article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed and adjusted the paper so that no matter what Finn did he couldn’t see it. “No, Finn. I made it up just for fun. Do you want me to read the article or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn grumbled as he sat back down in the library chair. Across from him, Rey pulled the hood of her robes down over her face. It was bad enough she was having Rose read the article aloud to her (she couldn’t make herself read it) without Finn bothering Rose every two seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides… She’s not... Wrong. Yew trees sprouted from wands buried in graves have historically been referred to as </span>
  <em>
    <span>death-trees</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though it is a bit dramatic if you ask me.” Rose finished quickly once she saw the </span>
  <em>
    <span>death-glare</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finn sent her. She cleared her throat and kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>–wand of none other than the dark lord Darth Vader. It is with a grave heart that I feel I must write again. My first letter was received rather unkindly by many. My fears were dismissed without a second thought by none other than Headmaster Kenobi and Prime Minister Organa themselves. I was assured that these wands and the students who wield them proved no danger to the student body. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>However, last night, I was informed that an innocent student–</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen muggle taxi cabs more innocent than that git,” Finn grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span> –was attacked unprovoked–</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, taunting and calling someone slurs is unprovoked-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she wants to see provoked, I’ll show her provoked-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn huffed angrily but sat back in his seat to let Rose finish with the article. Rose waited for a moment to make sure Finn was done then cleared her throat to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>– twice by the students wielding these wands. Surely, you might say, surely the students in question were apprehended and expelled immediately? Surely, the dangerous wand in question was taken away? </span>
      <span>I was shocked to learn that the students–</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she didn’t mention you by name this time,” Finn added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed and seemed to accept the fact she would not get through the article without Finn interrupting every sentence. “Only because she probably got in trouble for attacking a child last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like no one will know exactly who she’s talking about,” Rey grumbled as she played with the fraying edge of her parchment. She was supposed to be using her library time to finish her paper on defensive footwork for Professor Skywalker. She didn’t miss the worried look Rose shot Finn. Finn only shrugged. After a moment, Rose started up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>– were not expelled, nor the wands removed. They were not even shown straight to Headmaster Kenobi’s offices or the offices of their heads of houses. No, I am told they were each given a single week of detention and sent to bed without so much as a verbal reprimand for their actions.–</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because detention with Tarkin is going to be such a breeze. Or having the entire student body stare at you is so much fun. Or living in agony not knowing when I’ll be called into Headmaster Kenobi’s office.” Rey stared at the open book in front of her. She had not slept all night; she was too worried that Headmaster Kenobi would appear at her door and put her on the train back to London. He still might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not going to expel you, Rey,” Rose said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they would have done it by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose glared at the first-year boy. “Not helpful, Finn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>–Meanwhile, a student lay injured in the hospital wing. A victim of a horrendous and easily avoided attacks.–</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got the wind knocked out of him and a broken nose! I’ve seen better bludger hits!” Finn cried, drawing looks from the rest of the library and a deadly glare from Madame Nu. Finn swallowed then whispered, “No offense, Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>–As my previous letter went largely unanswered and dismissed, it seems that I am given little choice but to pursue legal action for the protection of our nation’s youngest and brightest. I call once again for these dangerous wands and children to be removed. I ask that Prime Minister Organa and Headmaster Kenobi be removed immediately from office for their endangerment of our young people. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>In earnest, </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Andromeda Lucinda Hux </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, even her name is pretentious.” Rose scrunched her nose in disgust. She let Finn take the paper from her hands to read it for himself. All Rey wanted to do was curl up in a dark corner somewhere and never be seen again. Rose took her hand and gave her a comforting smile. “You aren’t going to get expelled. That woman is just blowing steam and making a huge deal out of nothing for attention. To push her own views on everyone else because she has nothing better to do with her sad life. And honestly, Hux got what was coming to him. He’s been nothing but dreadful to everyone all year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose squeezed her hand and Rey smiled weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one even cares that Solo did it first,” Finn huffed. “He didn’t even get points taken away!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because…” Rose cast a sad look towards Rey. “Well, it’s because he’s nearly untouchable. His mother is Prime Minister. And everyone loves Professor Solo. And he’s in Slytherin… It’s a little expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A throat cleared behind her and Rey forced herself to turn around. Professor Holdo, Head of Hufflepuff, waited there. While her lavender hair was still curled to perfection and her flowing silver robes still shimmered, there was a hardness to her usually warm grey eyes. “The Headmaster and I would like a word, Miss Niima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole library went dead quiet as all eyes turned to look at Rey. Her chair screeched when she finally stood and gathered her things. All she could hear after that was the clicking of Professor Holdo’s heels against the stone library floors and the pounding of her own heartbeat as she followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though all eyes were on her, Rey had never felt more alone. There was nary a friendly eye as she walked behind Holdo, head bowed like a prisoner to the gallows. Rumor and speculation had spread quicker than a fiendfyre all thanks to Professor Tarkin parading her through the halls last night. The article in the morning paper only fanned the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she knew some were happy to see Hux get knocked down a peg, that small triumph was lost to the fact that she had destroyed Hufflepuff’s standing in the House Cup competition. Unless a miracle happened, Slytherin was a sure bet for the prize this year. Not only did she have all the Hufflepuffs peeved at her, but Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey kept her head down, her eyes trained on the silver hem of Professor Holdo’s robes. She was so distracted by her own worries that Rey nearly ran into her professor as the woman came to a stop. They had arrived at the foot of the giant stone badger that stood guard to the entrance of Headmaster Kenobi’s office. Though it was her third time here, she still had no idea how to summon the winding stairs. Rey watched Professor Holdo expectantly, nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earthworm.” Professor Holdo stated clearly to the statue. The badger shuddered and with a groan began its spiraling ascent. The stone staircase revealed itself as the statue turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Earthworm?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her curiosity was quickly abandoned as Professor Holdo stepped onto the stairs and looked back expectantly at Rey. Rey swallowed her apprehension and hurried after her Head of House. The stairs ended at the same small wooden door they had last time. Holdo knocked gently. The door swung open of its own accord just in time for Rey to hear a shrill voice shout, “I’ll have you removed from this post, Obi-Wan Kenobi, if it is the last thing I do. The Wizengamot </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his desk, Headmaster Kenobi looked over at her and Professor Holdo standing by the door. The man did not meet Rey’s eye. Rey felt a sinking, twisting feeling in her gut. The headmaster turned his focus back to the tall, skinny, shrew of a woman quaking in anger before his desk. The woman’s face was nearly as red as her hair. She looked almost like a bad vintage Christmas ornament in her matching dark green plaid kitten heels, pencil skirt, capelet, handbag, and cloche hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no question in Rey’s mind that this was none other than Mrs. Andromeda Lucinda Hux herself. Come in person to ask Headmaster Kenobi to toss Rey out of Hogwarts for good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be utterly surprised if they had not already. Though, I will say that as a ward of the school, Miss Niima is under my protection and therefore will have full legal aid,” Headmaster Kenobi replied calmly. “I look forward to the court’s summons. Now, you must excuse me, Mrs. Hux. It seems my next meeting has arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cosmic shimmer at Mrs. Hux’s feet caught Rey’s eye. As the woman turned with a dramatic huff, she stumbled over something unseen. With wild eyes, the woman looked for what had tripped her but found nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please do watch your step, madame.” The headmaster peered over his desk at the woman. Mrs. Hux scowled as she adjusted herself, turning from Headmaster Kenobi’s desk to march towards them and the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey held in a laugh as Celeste innocently appeared behind the woman on the headmaster’s desk. Mrs. Hux caught Rey’s eye and her amused look. The woman’s face twisted further if that was even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gentle tug, Professor Holdo pulled Rey out of harm’s way and allowed the woman to storm pass. Upon Mrs. Hux’s exit, Rey remembered why she was in the Headmaster’s office to begin with and immediately sobered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmaster Kenobi settled in his chair and scratched behind Celeste’s ear, The Kyber cat stretched and purred before leaping into the air and across the room to a comfortable seat atop one of the high bookshelves that lined the office walls. The Sorting Hat sat dormant nearby. Little had changed since Rey was last in these offices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmaster Kenobi gestured to the open seat in front of his desk. “Miss Niima, please sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On shaking legs with sweating palms, Rey approached the seat. Surely facing possible expulsion was worse than death. How could she go back to the orphanage knowing this whole world was here, knowing all she could do? Would they wipe her memory? Take her wand? If she wasn’t expelled, would she be forced to get a different wand? One that wouldn’t cause problems?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s legs gave out and she sat down hard in the high backed chair. Professor Holdo took up a spot near the edge of Headmaster Kenobi’s desk and folded her hands in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a breath, Rey. Madame Kalonia is busy enough without stress-induced fainting.” Headmaster Kenobi pressed his fingers together in a steeple and waited until Rey forced herself to breathe somewhat normally. “You will not be expelled. Your wand will not be taken from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became a little easier for Rey to breathe after that. She nodded, but said nothing, sensing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have much to discuss, still. Your punishments, yes, but also the circumstances of the event. I have heard Professor Tarkin’s version of events, as well as Mr. Hux’s, Miss Storm’s, Mr. Mitaka’s, and, of course, Mrs. Hux’s. But, as far as I am aware no one has heard your version of events.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my version of events, sir?” It felt almost like a trick. She had gotten caught red-handed. It shouldn’t matter what her version of events was, only the adult’s. Only Hux’s. She hadn’t even told Finn and Rose the full story. Just that she got caught fighting with Hux. Rey looked to Professor Holdo, unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s face softened. Professor Holdo could be as stern and demanding as the rest of them. Rey had once seen her scold Poe Dameron for trying to fly a broomstick through the halls (to, in his words, “make the impossible distance from Charms to the potion dungeons possible”). Rey hadn’t even been the one getting in trouble, but she still felt the second-hand chastisement. Still, the professor had a soft, nurturing side as well. Rey could always see while Kaydel looked up to the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the orphanage, Rey. We will not punish you for telling your version of events.” Professor Holdo assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded and tried to gather her thoughts. “He’s hated me since the beginning of the year, I think. He called me a mudblood charity case a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmaster Kenobi’s eyebrows raised at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should she tell them about the trophy room? As far as she knew, no professor knew about that encounter. It was unlikely Hux would say anything as it was just as incriminating to him as it was to her. The Room of Requirement was a different story, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he had Mitaka following me because they knew I was in the Room of Requirement. They were all waiting for me to come out. I think the Room only lets in who you want it to let in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find this room, Miss Niima?” There was a hint of true curiosity in the Headmaster’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On accident. I was upset after the article- the first article- came out and was wandering the halls. I think I just wanted a place to be alone and practice magic and it just appeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what you were doing yesterday? Practicing magic? Alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. No need to bring Ben into this. And it was the truth. She had been alone yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you walked out…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were waiting for me. I had a bad day and I was crying and Hux said some things...” Rey shrugged. She couldn’t take the way Headmaster Kenobi and Professor Holdo were looking at her. She had already caused them so much trouble, so much disappointment. She wouldn’t blame them if they tossed her out and never looked back. Why shouldn’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at her hands in her lap instead of meeting her professors’ gazes. A heavy invisible weight landed on her lap and Rey jumped. All was explained when she felt Celeste’s strong vibrating purr against her fingertips. Rey gently combed her fingers through the creature’s invisible fur. She was sure that Celeste could sense her distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sort of things?” Headmaster Kenobi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teasing. Hux being… Hux.” They were searching for a reason for her actions, Rey knew that. She just didn’t want to admit that she had gotten so angry she had lost control, acted without thinking. Because- Because it would make everything they were thinking about her true. That she was dangerous. A cause for concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to hurt him.” She finally admitted. “I just wanted him to stop bothering me and my friends, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of contemplation, Headmaster Kenobi shifted in his seat and leaned forward. “While I commend you for taking such an interest in your studies, Miss Niima, I feel I must say I am disappointed by your lack in judgment. It is highly dangerous to practice magic unsupervised. I will have to ask that you refrain from spending further time training </span>
  <em>
    <span>by yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the Room of Requirement. I will also reduce your points deduction to twenty-five points for your honesty. Mr. Hux’s behavior is not out of the question and will not go unanswered. You will, however, still serve one week of detention with Professor Tarkin as stated and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmaster Kenobi was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. A quizzical and, dare she say, amused look came over the Headmaster’s face. A moment later, the door opened and Rey watched as D-0 timidly walked into the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter, D-0?” Kenobi peered over his glasses at the tiny house elf. Rey hardly knew what to say or think as her friend came to stand shyly beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish to speak for Mistress- Miss Rey’s character, Master Kenobi, Sir.” D-0’s fingers clung tightly to the edges of their sack clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak freely, D-0.” Headmaster Kenobi leaned forward attentively to give the elf his full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>D-0 glanced nervously up at Rey and smiled. “Miss Rey has always been kind to me- to all of us elves. She has told us of how Master Hux and his friends treat her and her friends. And we elves have witnessed his behavior ourselves. Miss Rey is a good person. She is my friend, and I do not think she deserves to be expelled or punished, Master Kenobi, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey fought back the urge to cry. She had never expected D-0 or anyone, really, to stand up for her. Headmaster Kenobi smiled gently. “Thank you, D-0. I will keep that in mind. You are dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” With one last reassuring smile towards her, D-0 scurried out of the office. Rey turned back to Headmaster Kenobi and Professor Holdo. The headmaster nodded after D-0. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are lucky to have such good friends, Rey. Keep them close. You are dismissed as well- before Mr. Keldo figures a way to break down my door. Professor Tarkin is expecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded but kept her mouth shut. She didn’t want to push her luck. She had never been in trouble like that before and part of her still worried her headmaster and professor were playing a prank on her. Best not to stick around and find out. Celeste lept off her lap as she stood and hurried for the office’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Rey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey froze at the door at the sound of Headmaster Kenobi’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be best for everyone if you abided by the rules for lights out and lights up and stayed in your dormitory. If you are having trouble sleeping, Madame Kalonia can prepare you a light sleeping draft. I find them to be quite soothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” Rey pushed out the door and ran straight into the waiting, albeit surprised, arms of Rose and Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” Rose caught both her and Finn, avoiding a narrow call with a tumble down the spiral stone steps. “What happened? We only just figured out the password to the stairs-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earthworm? How did you figure out earthworm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw girl looked confused. “Well, everyone knows the password is always one of the flavors of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced at Finn and he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that just Ravenclaw knowledge?” Rose looked between the two of them and they both nodded. Rose sighed. “You have to admit it’s a little brilliant. There are hundreds of flavors. Password changes every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn shook his head and changed the subject, “What happened, Rey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just wanted to talk about what happened.” Rey tried to shrug it off, but Rose and Finn weren’t having it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re still not going to tell us where you like to run off to every Sunday?” Rose raised her brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know you’re not running off to study, Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow the Rose and Finn inquisition felt worse than the one from Holdo and Kenobi. Perhaps it was because Rey had been directly, purposefully hiding this from them for months. Rey glanced back at Headmaster Kenobi’s door. “Can we talk about this somewhere else maybe? I’m supposed to be on my way to detention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed past them and headed down the spiral steps as she rushed to figure out what to say. They were her friends. She should trust them. She could trust them. But, what she had with Ben, what she hoped she still had, was special. Their own. Only Ben knew what it was like to face the stares and the whispers generated by Mrs. Hux and others like her. Only Ben understood the strange looks her Professors gave her at times as if they knew something she did not know and feared her for it. For now, until she talked to him again, maybe it was better for everyone if they all thought she was alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey steeled herself. “I was studying. Just… Not in the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean not in the library? We’ve checked all the usual spots, Rey.” Rose caught up to her. She was not about to let Rey get out of this easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went looking for me?” Rey wasn’t sure whether she should be annoyed or grateful that her friends went looking for her. On one hand, it meant that they didn’t trust her… Which was fair since she had been withholding. On the other hand, it meant-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were worried, Rey. We care about you.” Rose looked to Finn who nodded in confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were acting weird,” Finn added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed, frustrated with the seemingly constant need for everyone to know her every thought. “It’s just ever since the trophy room… The article… I don’t want to feel helpless anymore. Is that so bad? I found somewhere quiet that I like to go and practice. Everyone who grew up in this world knows more than me. Even you two. But I’m not like you two. I’m not. I didn’t grow up with magic. And, I can’t just sit in a classroom and read about spells all day. None of it makes sense unless I try it out for myself. So that’s what I’ve been doing, okay? Playing catch up with the lot of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped, realizing that they had reached the door of the potions classroom. She was out of room to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is scared of me and what they think my wand means. But the truth is, I don’t know what I’m doing more than anyone else. I barely know how to use my wand much less do anything worse than give someone a bloody nose.” She turned to face her friends and found nothing but concern and pity on their faces. With a sinking heart, Rey began to realize that maybe her friends were afraid of her, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn was the first to reach for her. “Rey, we don’t know either. But we’re going to figure it out together. We can help you figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed softly. Rose and Finn didn’t know what it was like, truly, to always be the odd one out. What Ben, what everyone always said about her hurt because it was true. She was nothing. No one. She came from nowhere. She didn’t belong here and that made her dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the potion’s classroom opened and Professor Tarkin’s looming militaristic presence appeared. “I do not take kindly to blathering outside my door. If you are not meant to be here, run along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey kept her eyes low, waiting until Rose and Finn finally got the hint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll-er- see you back at the dorm, Rey.” Finn hesitated a moment longer before heading off with Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way, Miss Niima.” Professor Tarkin turned heel back into the darkened potion’s classroom. Rey watched her friends’ cloaks disappear around the corner before following her professor in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may have noticed that my username is a little different!</p><p>After 10 years, I've decided to retire thesnowfire13... Yes, I've had it since I was 13. Yes, it came from the name of Brom's horse in Eragon (which I completely forgot about). </p><p>So, hopefully, you'll be seeing me as themidnightartemis on AO3 and midnightartemis on <a href="https://midnightartemis.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p><p>More news (more exciting, promise) - this fic is officially completely written! There's only two more chapters to go. </p><p>In order to save my sanity (what's left of it), I turned this into a series. There should be a link lurking around if you want to subscribe to the series. But, I will also be creating a Book Two placeholder once the last chapter of Book One goes up. </p><p>If you want some preview/exclusive content for this work head over to my Tumblr! I'll be posting chapter reviews and talking about some of the things I'm thinking about as I'm writing/plotting. </p><p>I think that's it. Love you all! Hope you're enjoying this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Spotless Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Professor Tarkin had a mind for punishment. Not two steps into the classroom, he directed Rey to the small door at the side of the classroom and the bucket and brush sitting beside it. Her task was to clean and organize the potion ingredient storage room to Professor Tarkin’s satisfaction. Rey took that to mean clean enough to eat off of. She had almost laughed at the punishment, wondering if Tarkin knew how many hours she had spent cleaning the orphanage top to bottom with nothing but a toothbrush and a bowl of soapy water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until she saw the inside of the storage room. Shelves reaching meters above her were filled with thousands of bottles and vials and jars of various sizes. They extended far back beyond what Rey could see in the dim, grimy green light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ran her finger along the nearest shelf’s edge and studied the mound of black grim that came off on her skin. If someone had told her that no one had cleaned the potion cabinet since the founding of Hogwarts, she would have believed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forget a week, it was going to take her years to turn the room into any form of clean and orderly. Rey pulled out her wand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a second later from back in the classroom, Professor Tarkin stated, “No. Magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody hell. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nox.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The light from her wand went out. She’d have to clean the lights first if she was to have any chance of seeing her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey picked up the empty bucket and looked around for a faucet. There wasn’t one in the storage room, so she stepped back into the classroom knowing she had never noticed one before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Tarkin sat in his office, the door left just a crack open. Rey braced herself and knocked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need water, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s a bathroom somewhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gritted her teeth. There was a bathroom a level above. She’d have to climb several flights of stairs just to get there. No telling who she might run into on her way to and from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried out of the classroom towards the bathroom. The sooner she got started the faster she could be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☽✹☾</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me, Professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey froze at the low, muffled voice coming from the classroom. It sounded like Ben. But what was he doing here? She supposed he had just as much reason as any to talk to Professor Tarkin. Tarkin was Slytherin’s Head of House after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Tarkin said something else that she couldn’t quite make out. Then Ben again, more muffled this time. Rey moved closer to the storage room door, trying to hear better. Maybe she could get Ben’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Solo.” She heard Professor Tarkin ask from his office. The door shut after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wilted. Still, she stayed close to the door, in full view of the classroom. She absentmindedly ran her brush over one of the shelves she had already cleaned (though it still looked just as dirty as before). The professor must have had a noise-dampening spell on his office as she could hear no more of their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the door opened again and both Ben and Professor Tarkin stepped out of the office. Rey’s eyes caught Ben’s. His face was hard as stone, expressionless. It almost seemed as though he was looking through her, but Rey saw his eyes. Tired, sad, guilty. He looked away and hurried out of the classroom. She had to talk to him even if just for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Tarkin turned and set his stony glare on her. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only- I have to use the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no dissuading Professor Tarkin from his answer it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certain that Ben was avoiding her and that there was no leaving this room until the Portions cabinet was clean, Rey sighed and returned to her work. Her heart fell even further at the sight of how little she had done already. At this rate, she’d be here all night, every night until she was one of the ghosts who roamed the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft rustle interrupted the empty quiet of the cabinet. Rey turned slowly, brandishing her wand. The hairs of her neck stood on end. Who knew what could live in the dark crevices of the room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Rey could scream, a floating hand appeared from the darkness and covered her mouth. A moment later, the hood of the invisibility cloak dropped to reveal a frowning Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?” Rey whispered angrily as she pushed away his hand. “Merlin’s beard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you end up in detention with Tarkin? You shouldn’t be here Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Niima,” Professor Tarkin rounded the door’s corner and peered into the shadowy room. In moments Ben had disappeared again. “I can and will keep you here all night. Stop talking to yourself and clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. “Yes, Professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her incredulously for a moment before turning on his heel and striding away with a swish of his grey cloak. Rey held her breath for a moment before looking at the spot Ben had been only moments before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t being an arse,” She hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ben tipped the cloak’s hood back to reveal his face. It was a bit strange to see only his face just floating there in midair. Even if Rey knew that the rest of his body was still here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey scowled and gathered bottles off of a dirty shelf. “I waited for you and you didn’t come. And when I left, I ran into Hux and his friends instead. Apparently, Hux made Mitaka follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did hear about that,” Ben murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you heard about the article as well, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took his silence to mean that he had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had just shown up instead of avoiding me for whatever stupid reason, I wouldn’t be here. So the least you could do would be to help me get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t avoiding you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What were you doing then?” Rey laughed miserably. “It’s fine. I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey opened her mouth to retort but found herself choking on her own words as tears built up in her eyes. Her hand went to the necklace he had given her on Christmas. She hadn’t taken it off since then. She swallowed thickly and went back to sorting through the shelves. “I’m nothing. I’m no one. Nobody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips pressed into a tight line as his dark eyes drifted away from her. “You heard that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to be friends with me, I’d prefer you say it to my face. Not just… Abandon me. Leave me wondering why and-” Rey fought back her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I was angry at Luke and my mother. I just wanted them...” Ben took a deep breath. “I just want them to see how much it hurts to not be chosen. Or wanted. And I was… Angry at you. For not telling me about Christmas. Hearing it from my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She refused to look at him, to let him see how hurt she was, even if she was struggling to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t show up. I’m not… I’m not used to having friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not used to it either.” Rey wiped away her tears as she thought of Rose and Finn. Perhaps she had been too harsh with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ben asked quietly. “You’re a Hufflepuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I’m any good at it.” Rey set down the bottle in her hand after realizing she had been staring at it and not really looking at it. “Before Hogwarts, I didn’t have anyone. Everyone was scared of me. Or weirded out. ‘Cause all of this weird stuff always happened around me and they were all normal. Muggles. So they blamed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only people who want to be my friends think I’m destined to bring darkness to the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you get it then.” Rey laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed at the gentleness of his voice. She still didn’t want to look at him. Didn’t want to see her own sadness and loneliness reflected back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me about Christmas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was quiet for a moment as she thought back to that day. How empty she felt without Ben there. How upset he was when she found him. She didn’t want to upset him further. But, a deeper part of her knew her avoidance came from that strange fear that crept into her chest, crushed her lungs, and made it hard to think. She could manage only a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to be angry with me.” She blurted out. “You’re my friend. I didn’t want to upset you more or- or- I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both quiet for a moment and Rey could feel Ben struggling against his emotions. Rey huffed and stared at the boxes she had gathered in front of her. She grumbled softly, “It wasn’t even that fun without you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the truth. While she had enjoyed the companies of her Professors and the Minister, she had felt the rift of where Ben was supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel Ben’s eyes on her now and hear the mechanics of his brain trying to figure her out. He often did that- get lost in his own head. Think too much. “Are you going to help me or do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to stay with Tarkin all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben scowled, but he took out his wand and pointed it at the shelves. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scourgify.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blink of an eye, a small portion of the shelf had been cleared of decades of grime and grit. Rey’s mouth dropped open as she stared, amazed at his work. “I am never cleaning by hand again. Where does it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where… Does… It go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey raised her brow and stifled a laugh at Ben’s confused face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve never thought about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed playfully, “Wizards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dim green light, her eyes met Ben’s. They were warm, soft as they looked back at her. No matter what the rest of his face said, Ben’s eyes told the truth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. You’re not no one. Not to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ben could protest, Rey stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek. Her stomach erupted into butterflies as she pulled away. Ben stood frozen in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bollocks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed nervously. “Er- Tarkin said no magic. So, as much as that helped… I think he’ll notice if the whole place is spotless by the end of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Ben cleared his throat. “Right. I’ll work on gathering up broken bits then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” She agreed a little too brightly. Her voice was far too strained from embarrassment. Rey scooped up the pile of bottles and vials she had gathered and moved closer to a light source to sort through them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she failed to see in the dim light was Ben lifting a hand to touch where her lips had been and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☽✹☾ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week’s worth of detention passed quickly after that. Every evening after dinner Rey would show up at the potion’s classroom for detention. And every evening, Ben would show up a few minutes later in his invisibility cloak and slip into the storage closet with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to work quietly by hand to avoid detection by Professor Tarkin, but just having Ben there made time pass all that much faster. By the end of the week, the storage room looked almost beautiful. Due to her time cleaning and polishing the glass on the magical sconces that lit the room, one could actually see what they were looking at on the shelves. Each bottle had been cleaned and clearly labeled before being placed in alphabetical order. They shone like little crystal jewels in the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For it being detention, Rey felt remarkably proud of her work. She was almost sad for it to end. Tarkin was terrifying, but her hours in the storage room with Ben were the only hours of peace she could find. The whole school knew of the article; everyone had read it. Hux had been telling everyone that would listen that she was crazy and should be locked up. It had taken her an entire night to talk Ben down from doing something to Hux that would get another article written. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part of it all was that Rey knew once the week was over, she would hardly see Ben the rest of the year. Finals were coming shortly which meant more studying for everyone. They couldn’t risk sneaking off to the Room of Requirement anymore, not with all eyes on the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d be staying at Hogwarts over the summer. Rey had meant it when she said she would never return to the orphanage. Ben, on the other hand, would be traveling with his Uncle Luke to India. Luke was studying the defense systems of Buddist monk wizards and Leia was forcing Ben to go along. According to Ben, she thought that getting Ben out of the country would do him good. Ben was convinced his mother just wanted him far out of the public eye and out of trouble for as long as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn and Rose and Rey did their best to make amends. Rey apologized for hiding things from them and they apologized for trying to spy on her. It seemed that they were more than willing to forget about the whole thing. Rey was content to let that happen. To listen to Finn rant about Quidditch and giggle about Poe and hold Rose while she stress-cried over her final Charms paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Winter turned to Spring and Spring to Summer, Rey did everything she was supposed to. She stayed out of trouble and stuck to the rules and eventually the school seemed to forget about Hux and the article. Nothing beyond her detention came of it, though she knew Hux was going nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the hall, Rey watched as Slytherin celebrated their House Cup victory. Though her eyes were not on the hats thrown high into the air or the snotty look Hux was giving everyone but on the only one not celebrating. A boy with dark hair and kind brown eyes who understood her better than anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their story was not over yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their story was only just beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's only the beginning. </p><p>The next chapter is more of an epilogue that leads into/sets up Book Two. </p><p>If you like playlists, I've created a Harry Potter/Star Wars soundtrack mix <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1YwnVEYsFxVfeoDZZoyG2e?si=XymphTfTSGKlS08rssD1Cg">On Spotify</a></p><p>Follow Me On <a href="https://midnightartemis.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue: A Friend for the Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Though the forest was - well - forbidden, the areas closest to Chewbacca’s hut were more… Unrecommended. As long as she stuck to the path and didn’t go too deep into the trees she was bound to be fine.  Rey plunged down the path without another thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>✹ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Summer </span>
  </em>
  <span>✹</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey wasn’t sure she would ever get used to this feeling. She lived for the way her stomach leaped towards her throat as she dove to the ground, the quick beating of her heart as a bludger whizzed past her ear, narrowly missing her as she barrel-rolled. She could hear Jannah whooping behind her as she raced towards the three towering hoops. Poe waited for Rey, eyeing her as she swooped closer, quaffle in her hands. Rey tossed the quaffle in the air and whipped around to hit the ball in with the tail of her broom. The quaffle sailed through the left-most hoop, leaving Poe empty-handed and panting. She dashed to get the ball as it fell to the ground, catching just before it hit the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good one, Niima!” Jannah cheered. She and Poe were stuck at Hogwarts for the summer along with Rey. Jannah was also an orphan. She had grown up in the system, bouncing around until she got her letter to Hogwarts. Poe had a family. A sister somewhere. He didn’t like to talk about it, but Rey knew that it wasn’t good for him to go home either. The two Gryffindors had taken her under their wing- if only to give the bludgers something else to aim for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tossed the quaffle to Jannah and hovered in the air as the girl made her own pass at dodging the bludger and getting the quaffle past Poe. A dark spot of movement caught her eye and Rey turned to see a familiar dark figure walking across the castle grounds to the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that Ben? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not supposed to be back from India until the start of the school year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile caught her lips and she was so distracted by the sight of Ben that she nearly fell off her broom as the bludger whipped by her face. Poe cheered as he knocked the quaffle away from the middle hoop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting late and she wanted to talk to Ben. So, Rey took one last race around the pitch and waved goodbye to Poe and Jannah as she touched down. She put the broom back in the school’s broom closet and hurried out of the locker room in the direction she had seen Ben take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t talked much since her detention. Ben hadn’t let her send him letters while he was with his uncle. Rey had suggested using a fake name, but Ben assured her Luke would know something was up. She gave up without an argument. If the last year had taught her anything, it was that it was better for them to remain secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed the edge of the forest, unable to see Ben now. She hoped he had taken one of the many Care of Magical Creatures paths that ran through this side of the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near where Rey had last seen him Rey found a narrow winding path that dove deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Though the forest was - well - </span>
  <em>
    <span>forbidden</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the areas closest to Chewbacca’s hut were more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unrecommended</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As long as she stuck to the path and didn’t go too deep into the trees she was bound to be fine.  Rey plunged down the path without another thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked the narrow, winding path for nearly twenty minutes before it came to a stream. She followed the stream after that as the forest grew darker. Beams of light traced narrow paths between branches. There was nothing unsettling about this area. It was peaceful almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s Ben doing in here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was about to give up and turn around when she heard a horse-like snicker from somewhere below her. Indeed, the stream did reach a small rocky outcropping where it felt gently through cracks in the rock to a narrow glen. In the rainy season, it would have resembled more of a waterfall. The path started up again as a series of steps leading down into the glen. Rey climbed down them carefully and moved along with the water where it picked up into a stream. The rocky walls of the glen were moss-covered and wider at the base than they were at the top. But, the small ravine was short. Rey could see where the crevice ended and opened up into a larger area. She heard the sound of a horse-like creature again, closer this time, and moved forward cautiously. There was no telling what sorts of creatures resided in the forest. Rey doubted even Chewie knew the full roster of residents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiding against the rock and shadows, Rey peered out into an old glade. Wide branches created a canopy overhead but provided enough space for light to pour through in beams that cut through to the grassy forest floor. It was lush from the last rainfall with small blooms of flowers and moss and mushrooms. There was something magical, ethereal about the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was not the beauty of the place that caught her eye first. It was the dark, winged horse that bowed its head to drink from the stream. At first, she thought it was just a trick of the light and the coloring of its fur that gave the creature its skeletal look. But as the creature stretched its bony wings, Rey realized that the creature was little more than leathery skin, bone, and darkness. A wild whinny and a flash of wings drew her eye to the rest of the herd, perhaps a dozen of the creatures. As something flew through the air, a child of the creatures reared on its back legs. It snatched the object out of the air with an impressive snap of its beak-like jaw.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart stammered as her eyes landed on Ben. He stood near the edge of the herd with a messenger bag at his bare feet. Rey held back a giggle. She had never seen Ben without shoes before. His raven hair had grown longer over the summer, nearly brushing his shoulders now. And his face looked a little older as well, less narrow, more defined. Rey realized with a squeak that he was handsome. More handsome than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes shot towards the entrance to the glen at her accidental noise. He grinned though his eyes were sad. “You can come out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niffler</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know you’re there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his voice was different, deeper. Darker. Rey fought back her embarrassed blush and stepped out into the glade. Walking towards Ben, she made sure to leave a good amount of space between herself and the creatures. Whatever they were, she hadn’t heard or seen pictures of them before. Who knows how dangerous they could be- though Ben seemed more than at ease with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see them?” Ben looked at her in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I not be able to?” Rey grinned as she watched the young colt take off running and flapping its wings. The creature only made it a few feet off the ground before coming down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people can’t. Or don’t. Kestrels are invisible unless you’ve seen someone die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Rey frowned. “I-I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turned to her, concern written on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… It’s just that… If that’s the case, I don’t remember who I saw die.” Something dark and ugly twisted in her as she thought about the orphanage and tried desperately to remember how she got there. She had forgotten over the last year that somewhere out there her parents were still alive. That they would come back for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming back for me.” Rey forced herself to smile at Ben. “They said they would. I know they are someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shifted beside her but said nothing about it. He only nodded and reached into his messenger bag. He pulled out a thin strip of bloody-looking meat and the colt’s attention immediately snapped back to him. Ben tossed the meat high in the air and the young kestrel leaped to catch it in its hooked mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was little, my parents were too busy to look after me. So, they would send me with Uncle Luke on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventures</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the summer. They were supposed to be archaeological or anthropological.” Ben rolled his eyes. “He likes finding old magical artifacts and studying them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like not much has changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed bitterly. “Yeah, you could say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were in Russia working with one of the Professors from Drumstrang. I was maybe seven or eight.” Ben held his palm out as the young colt came near, looking for more food. The creature sniffed at Ben’s hand before headbutting it once. “We were in this old magical temple and all of a sudden these five wizards came barging in, looking for one of the artifacts that Uncle Luke had found. When Luke didn’t give it up, a fight broke out. Three of the men died before the others got away. That’s who I saw die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wasn’t telling her the whole story, she knew that. Yet, there was so much pain in his eyes that Rey didn’t press further. She only reached out and threaded her fingers through his own. Her heart raced at the warmth of his skin against hers. Ben cleared his throat. “Do you want to try feeding him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded eagerly and Ben let go of her hand to give her a small strip of meat. The young colt pranced excitedly, waiting for her to toss it in the air as Ben had. With a little jump, Rey tossed the piece as high as she could. The young colt leaped into the air and snapped the meat out of the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t all be bad, can it? I mean we get to see these guys.” Rey wiped away the blood the meat left on her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed softly. “You sound like Chewie. He says ‘they’re friends for the living since the dead are already gone’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you found this place?” Rey took a look around. The coolness of the forest around them mixed with the golden beams of light staking through the leaves overhead. They were the last beams of light as the long summer day began to die. They would have to leave for the castle soon if they didn’t want to lose daylight. If the light died before they returned, well, Rey didn’t mind the darkness as long as Ben was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Luke sent me back from Russia so I stayed with Chewie for the rest of the summer. I.. I wasn’t doing well. He showed me this place, this herd to try and cheer me up. I’ve been coming here whenever I can to check on them. But Chewie’s the one who trains and takes care of them. They draw the school carriages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both fell quiet as they watched the young colt run through the rest of the herd and then run circles around them. Ben tossed it another piece of meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was India?” Rey broke the quiet. “I didn’t think you would be back so early. Not that I’m not happy you’re back. I just- I’m really happy you’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stiffened beside her. A chill radiated off of him. In an instant, it seemed that everything about Ben had changed. “It was fine. Nothing you need to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was precisely the wrong thing to say to make Rey not worry. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that matters,” Ben grunted. He picked up his bag and the young colt stopped running, seemingly understanding that the food had run out. It huffed, annoyed, but ran off and disappeared into the herd. “We should get back to the castle before nightfall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to talk about it. Fine. That was fine. He didn’t have to tell her everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Rey frowned as Ben started to head towards the glen entrance. “Well, I tried to find the Room of Requirement, but I think it moved. Or Headmaster Kenobi is hiding it. I’m not sure. But we should try to find a new place this year-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” Ben stopped and turned toward her. “We can’t keep training together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No ‘buts’. We can’t be seen together. I’ve already gotten you into too much trouble. It’s not safe for you to be around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? What was he saying? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can be more careful. You still have the cloak right? We can find a better place-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be your friend, Rey. Don’t you get it?” Ben burst. Rey sucked in a breath and fought back her tears. That emotionless mask she had only seen when Ben stormed from the D.A.D.A. classroom had returned. Ben drew himself up to tower over her. “I don’t want to be your friend. I never did. I just felt sorry for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt the earth beneath her shudder like it would give away at any moment. Beneath it, hot flashes of lava-like anger and hurt boiled. It was her heart that hurt the worst though because she knew he didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it and he was saying it all the same. “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are nothing but a little girl. With a silly little crush. And while it was entertaining last year, I’m tired of it now. So run along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down her face freely now. This wasn’t Ben. It couldn’t be. Ben would never hurt her like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t move. “I said go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gritted her teeth and forced herself to march up to him, to meet his eyes. What she found there, she had no idea what to make of. Her voice cracked as she choked out, “I hope this was worth it, Ben Solo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☽✹☾</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stayed still until he was sure Rey had left the glade. When the sound of her footsteps faded to nothing, a choked sob worked its way through his lips. It had to be done. It was the only way that Rey would stay away from him. It was the only way he could make himself stay away from her. If she hated him, no one would touch her. If she hated him, she was safe. No matter how much it killed him to hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was safe now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all he cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all that mattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☽✹☾</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>End of Book One</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☽✹☾</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi friends :) </p><p>I'm really happy to post this last chapter of the first book. I hope you enjoyed it. </p><p>There's something about this scene that I really love. The forest and the kestrels and Ben and Rey... I've been thinking about commissioning some artwork of it in maybe a watercolor style. So, if you know any good artists with their commissions open, drop them in the comments. </p><p>I was really excited to post this chapter because it means this is finished. Done. Even if it's not really finished or done in the grand scheme of things (several more books ahead). </p><p>I saw was because as soon as I hit "new chapter" I started feeling so much doubt. No one will read this. No one will like it. No one will care. And while I do write a lot for myself, its also important to me that I'm not writing alone. I've been dealing with this doubt my whole life. Sometimes it hits hard. I still haven't figured out a great way to get through it. Sometimes rereading what I've already written helps. Mostly, it helps me realize that I'm being way too harsh on myself and what I've written is actually good. </p><p>If you've made it this far... Wow. Thank you, sincerely, from the bottom of my heart. I'll keep writing for you. I'm so glad you're here. </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30729650/chapters/75840290">Book Two</a> is yet to come. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>